Juegos por internet
by JessMellark99
Summary: ¿Como era posible que ella hiciera eso? ¿Hablar de sus mas oscuras fantasías con un extraño? Katniss siempre se hacia las mismas preguntas cada vez que terminaba de hablar con PanaderoSexy pero no podía evitar sentirse deseada y amada por esa persona y Katniss esta dispuesta a llegar hasta donde se lo permita la persona de sus fantasías. PESIMA EN SUMMARY. XD
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Cada vez que veía el intro de la pagina virtual le daban ganas de echarse a reír, pues ella jamas había visto cosa mas ridícula en su vida, solo por eso cada vez que enraba se decía así misma que lo dejaría de una vez por todas, pero por una sola razón jamas lo dejaba y esa razón se llamaba: PanaderoSexy, claro que la primera vez que ella vio ese nombre se rió como loca pues no sabia por que razón el tipo tenia un nombre de usuario tan raro pero después se puso a considerar que el suyo no era el mas agraciado de todos solo era: Cazadora, solo de pensar que alguien supiera de que ella la perfecta Katniss Everdeen estaba en una pagina de sexo virtual, ahí ella seria la comidilla de todos sus amigos y no se imaginaba como seria la reacción con su prometido Gale Hawthorne, el señor perfecto y para eso necesitaba a la perfecta persona y esa era Katniss por eso jamas le contaría su pequeño secreto a el ni cuando estuvieran viejos, la única persona que sabia sobre lo que hacia era su mejor amiga Madge Undersee, pues ella misma le había recomendado esa pagina, aun recuerda las palabras exactas de su amiga al incitarle hacer eso

-No es como engañar, es solo un juego en donde hablas con otra persona sobre lo que quieres hacerle y te lo vuelvo a repetir, es solo un juego.

Un juego, siempre se repetía lo mismo Katniss al ver conectado a PanaderoSexy.

-Es solo un juego, no es como si engañaras a Gale- sinceramente Katniss siempre se peguntaba la razón del porque estaba con Gale, jamas había sentido amor hacia el y el sexo era horrible pues el siempre llegaba antes que ella y jamas trataba de que ella llegara al orgasmo así que Katniss siempre se satisfacía así misma con el vibrador, pero en esa pagina web había encontrado lo que mas necesitaba y era un hombre que la hacia llegar como nunca. Al principio habían hecho platicas por mensajes en donde dejaban explícitamente la forma en que se querían tener uno al otro pero eso no había bastado para Katniss pues después de un encuentro cibernetico le paso su numero de teléfono para poder hablar mas libremente ahora en cada momento libre para los dos se encuentran hablando por teléfono u por el internet, obviamente para Katniss ea por el teléfono pues en esos momentos puede escuchar la voz de la persona que se encuentra en sus fantasías mas locas. Pero ahora ella esperaba que PanaderoSexy se conectara para su "platica" de la semana, sabia Katniss que no era la realidad pero no podía dejar de pensar que era lo mejor de su vida y cuando vio conectado a su PanaderoSexy, se olvido de todo y empezó a jugar.

* * *

Otra historia creada por mi misma, espero que les haya gustado el principio, no se me ocurrían ideas para los nombres de usuario de Katniss y Peeta así que se los puse de esa manera si alguien tiene una idea mejor, por favor hagamela saber. Con esta historia tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, si se habrán dado cuenta gente que me haya seguido en otra historia y haya visto que no e publicado nada es por la razón de que estoy seca de ideas pero tratare de actualizarlas de igual manera, me despido por el dia de hoy, espero reviews, hasta la próxima. XD

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99, Reader on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

2 meses atrás

-Katniss ven aquí y trae tu trasero en este instante- grita Madge desde la sala, doy un suspiro y salgo de mi cuarto para ir donde Madge, al parecer la loca de mi amiga tiene la gran idea de que disfrute de la vida y al parecer una forma de hacerlo es tener sexo cibernetico con alguien a quien no conozco, lo se, ¿sexo cibernetico? yo lo llamaría una forma de engañar a Gale pero Madge sigue diciendo que solo es un juego, así que como es mi mejor amiga tengo que creerle. Me siento aun lado suyo y ya veo que a entrado a la pagina de sexo cibernetico.

-Dime Katniss ¿como deseas llamarte?- pregunta con voz picara, la miro irritada así que no contesto nada.- Ok ya que mi amiga no desea cooperar le pondré "Cazadora" y ahora damos en registrar- Da un clic en mi laptop y veo que la pagina carga para registrar mi cuenta nueva y en ese momento aparece una imagen muy provocadora de un hombre con mascara y estando en un bóxer muy apretado

-Wow- digo sorprendida y hasta un poco excitada

-Lo se yo cada vez que lo veo me pongo caliente, ahora después de esa imagen tan buena, te buscaremos a una pareja con la cual podrás chatear y decirle todas tus pervertideses y fantasías mas locas- dice emocionad y empieza a buscar entre un grupo de gente cual es el que mas me conviene, algunos tienen fotos de perfil muy prometedoras mas los hombres y no lo niego algunos lo tienen muy grande, debo ser honesta solo he visto dos miembros en mi vida; el primero fue con el idiota con el que perdí la virginidad y el segundo es el de Gale mi prometido.- Ya encontré uno, su perfil dice que lleva un año en esto, tal vez te pueda enseñar un par de cosas, su nombre de usuario es PanaderoSexy es raro el nombre pero creo que te puede agradar Katniss y ahora PanaderoSexy es tu amante vía internet.

* * *

Presente

-Gale quítate de encima, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo- le digo forcejeando para que me deje salir de la cama, al parecer Gale a amanecido con ganas de tener una sesión de sexo mañanera.

-Por favor Katniss quiero estar contigo- y restriega su pene semi erecto contra mi trasero, pero tomo la mayor fuerza que tengo y logro zafarme de el, me levanto a toda prisa y lo encaro

-¡No Gale! Tal vez tu no vayas a trabajar el día de hoy pero yo si, me daré una ducha- diciendo esto me meto al baño rápidamente y cierro la puerta con pestillo, es capaz de entrar, me desvisto completamente y entro a la regadera, últimamente Gale a tenido muchas ganas de tener sexo pero cada vez para mi es mas irritante no es que el sexo con Gale sea muy malo peo ya no lo siento correcto y es por una persona que ni siquiera he conocido personalmente, salgo rápidamente de la regadera pues se que se me a hecho tarde, maldito Gale, abro la puerta del baño y veo que Gale ya se a ido así que me visto con mas libertad sin que el este molestándome, decido ponerme una falda entubada, con una blusa de color blanco y unos tacones negros y solo decido hacerme una coleta rápida, ni siquiera decido maquillarme, tomo mi bolsa del tocador y salgo de la habitación. Nuestro departamento es grande y espacioso aparte es lo que consigue cuando tienes a dos personas exitosas viviendo juntas. Me encuentro a Gale tomando el desayuno: un cereal. Cuando me escucha llegar me mira de arriba a abajo, estoy acostumbrada pero de todas formas me es incomodo.

-Disculpa amor por lo de la mañana- comenta con la boca llena de cereal

-No pasa nada Gale pero para la próxima ya sabes- le digo y tomo las llaves de la encimera y le doy un beso en la cabeza.- Nos vemos al rato amor y no olvides en ir a pagar las tarjetas, te amo- digo pero cada vez esas palabras son mas vacías.

-También te amo- responde, le doy una ultima sonrisa y salgo del departamento, voy corriendo a tomar el elevador pero cuando veo que las puertas van a cerrar grito para que lo detengan.

-¡Por favor esperen!- grito a todo pulmón y para que han escuchado ya que veo una mano detener la puerta del ascensor y entro rápidamente y miro a la persona quien lo detuvo y le sonrió.

-Gracias Peeta- le digo, se ve bien el día de hoy parece que va acorrer ya que lleva sus audífonos preparados y lleva un pants viejo y una playera que hace que se noten sus fuertes músculos.

-Un poco tarde no crees Katniss- comenta burlón

-Bueno el día de hoy Gale quiso molestarme así que por eso llegare tarde al trabajo

-Me alegro que Gale te haya querido molestar- dice y escuchamos el sonido de que las puertas vana a abrir en la planta baja y salimos los dos del ascensor, caminamos juntos hasta afuera del edificio y antes que me pueda despedir Peeta me gana la palabra. - Por cierto recibí la invitación de tu compromiso ¿es mañana?- pregunta, claro el compromiso.

-Si es en el departamento, ¿Vas a asistir?

-No me perdería la fiesta de compromiso de mi socio de trabajo, ya nos veremos por ahi Katniss- diciendo esto se va corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la mía, me alegra que Peeta vaya no se pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir feliz dejo los pensamientos a un lado cuando suena mi teléfono y veo en el registro que Haymitch, mi jefe, rayos.

-Haymitch hola- digo con una voz chillona

-¿Donde estas?- gruñe por el telefono

-Ya estoy llegando- gran mentira

-Apresúrate- y así cuelga el querido de mi jefe, asi que hago caso a sus palabras y me alejo de mi casa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Me alegro volver a escribir esta historia se que no pude publicarla y me disculpo mucho por eso pero de ahora en adelante tratare de ordenar mis ideas y tratar de actualizar pronto mis historia, por favor dejen sus reviews y pónganlo en favorito y compartanlo con cuanta gente quieran.

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: Lean mis otras historia que próximamente actualizare, el día de mañana actualizare el de Apuesta masiva

PD3: Hasta la próxima y tengan una hermosa semana xD


	3. Chapter 3

Voy entrando a mi edificio y en el mostrador veo a Rue y esta se acerca a mi corriendo y casi choca conmigo pues apenas logra detenerse

-Haymitch a llamado a recepción cada dos minutos para ver si has llegado, que miedo le tengo a ese hombre- comenta Rue y juntas dos caminamos hasta el elevador juntas y entramos hasta que, me doy cuenta que Rue no debería subir

-Perdón Rue pero vas con alguien arriba- digo cohibida pero Rue me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Haymitch me pidió que subiera contigo para poder guiarte en donde se encuentra el dice pero ese comentario me deja extrañada pero cuando voy a preguntar las puertas del elevador se abren en mi piso.- Por aqui señorita Everdeen- y sale del elevador para guiarme con Haymitch, no tengo idea de que tenga entre manos ese hombre pero jamás es algo bueno, voy saludando a la gente a mi paso y Rue se detiene en frente de la sala de juntas.

-¿La sala de juntas?

-Por favor pasa Katniss- y es lo que hago pero jamás espere lo que había dentro del lugar

-¡Sorpresa!- escucho el grito y se escucha un estallido y vuelan serpentinas en el airey yo solo miro sorprendida todo el mundo

-¿Qu... que sucede?- pregunto asustada por esto y es cuando Annie se acerca a mi y me abraza y es cuando lo entiendo todo

-Feliz cumpleaños Katniss

-Te dije que ni siquiera lo iba a recordar- dice Haymitch.- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa- y este hace que Annie me suelte para poder abrazarme

-Wow en serio esto jamás me lo espere- digo aun pasa da y visualizo un gran pastel en la mesa eso hace que mis ojos se pongan húmedos

-No llores preciosa, ahora encendamos esas velas.- Y Annie va corriendo a hacer caso a la indicación de nuestro jefe.- Ahora preciosa pode un deseo- Y trato de hacerlo pero lo único que quiero es a ese chico que no conozco que ronda en mis fantasías mas locas, pero decido alejar ese pensamiento y solo soplo las velas y todos vuelven a gritar

-¿Quién quiere un pedazo?- pregunto e inmediatamente todos se acercan por un pedazo de este delicioso pastel de chocolate. En realidad no tenía presente mi cumpleaños ya que estas últimas semanas han sido muy agitadas con todos los preparativos de la boda y ahora que lo pienso me entristece que ni siquiera Gale lo recordara el entre todas las personas del mundo debería de recordarlo y en vez de eso mis compañeros y amigos del trabajos si se dieron el tiempo de pensar en mi.

-Querida por que esa cara sería- dice Annie dando un gran mordisco al pastel

-Gale no recordó que era mi cumpleaños- digo y con solo decir eso gano una mirada de lastima de Annie

-En verdad lo siento Katniss pero tu muy bien sabes que tu prometido es un idiota

-No es verdad Annie- contraatacó

-Claro que es verdad tu muy bien no sabes pero siempre te niegas a admitirlo pues dices que el a hecho grandes cosas por ti- dice y me mira enojada y veo que un par de personas ya se han dado cuenta de esta pequeña intervención de Annie sobre Gale.

-Hablemos de esto después Annie- y me alejo de ella antes que pueda decirme otra cosa mas sobre mi prometido.

* * *

Fue un día exhausto después de la pequeña fiesta de la oficina volvimos a nuestros asuntos del despacho estuvimos metidos en el caso de un asesinato tratando de encontrar pruebas que demostraran que el cliente era inocente pero sinceramente veo que es un caso perdido. Entro a la cocina y tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua y es cuando suena el teléfono pero decido dejar que vaya el mensaje a la contestadora

-Katniss cariño voy a quedarme a trabajar un rato más, te tengo una sorpresa, te amo- Y así termina el mensaje de Gale y me doy cuenta de algo tendré la casa para mi sola y eso significa una sola cosa para mi PanaderoSexy, voy corriendo por mi ordenador y en el camino dejo mis tacones en el pasillo y entro a la habitación y salto a la cama para tomar la computadora, siempre es lo mismo, cuando Vale se atrasa en el trabajo o sale con sus amigos aprovecho estas oportunidades para disfrutar de esto. Siempre borro mi historial pero ya me aprendí de memoria la página web y cuando entro a mi cuenta rezo a Dios para que él esté conectado y esperando por mi y al parecer han oído mis plegarias ya que PanaderoSexy está conectado cuando estoy a punto de saludar me llega un mensaje instantáneo de el

PanaderoSexy: Veo que has podido conectarte el día de hoy

Sonrió para mis adentros al ver que a sido el primero en hablar

Cazadora: Tu que dices esperando por otra amante cibernética mientras yo tengo una vida

PanaderoSexy: En realidad rogaba a los dioses para que te conectadas cazadora por eso siempre estoy conectado y tu muy bien sabes que ahora eres la única para mi

Cazadora: Eso está muy bien

PanaderoSexy: Así que quieres jugar

Siento la familiar excitación crecer en la parte más baja de mi cuerpo

Cazadora: Por supuesto

El tarda en dar su respuesta y cuando la da no puedo estar más que frustrada y enojada

PanaderoSexy: Creo que será en otra ocasión preciosa, tengo unos cuantos pendientes ya hablaremos luego

Y así de la nada me deja colgada, miro la computadora atónita y la desconecto, me levanto de la cama y frustrada de que no pude tener acción voy a la cocina y saco del congelador el gran bote de helado y tomó el más grande cucharón y empiezo a comerlo, es cuando el timbre del departamento y con mi helado en la mano voy a la puerta a abrir y al abrirla le dedico una mirada irritada a la persona

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto enojada a Peeta y le doy otro bocado a mi helado y este me mira sonriente

-Vine a la fiesta- contesta y entra a mi casa ignorándome y cierro la puerta de un portazo

-Pues no hay ninguna fiesta solo soy yo y mi helado- digo y me tiro en el sofá y Peeta hace lo mismo sentándose muy cerca mio

-Es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?- pregunta y lo miro sorprendida ya que Peseta si se acordo

-Si ¿Y?

-Solo preguntaba por cierto ten- y pone de obstáculo entre mi helado y yo una pequeña caja color dorada con un moño del mismo color. -Abrela es para ti- y dejo mi helado en la mesita para tomar el regalo y adentro hay un collar con forma de corazón, es tan lindo, que me le quedo viendo hasta que Peeta llama mi atención

-¿Te gusto?

-Me encanta Peeta es hermoso, no tenías por qué hacerlo

tranquila no es nada y espero que mi regalo de cumpleaños sea sensacional- dice y me sonríe y solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, cuando estoy a punto de decirle a algo más, escuchamos la puesta abrirse y vemos entrar a Gale por ella y cuando voltea hacia nosotros muestra sorpresa al ver a Peeta

-¿Qué haces aquí Peeta?- pregunta y deja sus cosas en la mesa, como detesto que haga eso

sólo hice una pequeña visita amistosa pero creo que es hora de irme- diciendo esto Peseta se levanta del sofá y yo le sigo y lo acompaño hasta la puerta y Gale ignora que Peeta se va pues este se va a nuestro cuarto, abro la puerta y cuando Peeta está saliendo del departamento se detiene y me mira

-¿Él lo recordó?- E inmediatamente sé que es a lo que se refiere

-No- contesto secamente

-Lo siento Katniss pero ya sabes cómo es el se queda pensativo y sin esperarlo me da un beso en el cachete solo dura unos segundos luego se separa y pone sus labios en mi oído y siento un cosquilleo en mi interior al tenerlo tan cerca mío

-Feliz cumpleaños Katniss- susurra y se separa de mí y sale por la puerta, él vive a unos departamentos de distancia pero antes de que entre a su departamento le grito

-¿Vendrás mañana?- pregunto, ya sé cuál es su respuesta pero quiero detenerlo mas aunque solo sea un poco

-No me lo perdería por nada- y entra a su apartamento yo hago lo mismo unos momentos después y veo el helado en la mesita y lo vuelvo a guardar en el congelador y Gale entra a la cocina

-Amor sobre la sorpresa no sabrás que es- dice emocionado

-¿Qué es Gale?- pregunto sin emoción sabiendo que no es nada sobre mi

-Nos han invitado a la gala de máscaras de este sábado, no es sensacional

-Claro que lo es Gale- contesto secamente pero Gale esta emocionado por los dos

-Sabes creo que ire a dormir temprano esta noche- Me da un beso en la frente y se aleja.- Buenas noches cariño- dice ya desde lejos

-Buenas noches- contesto decido ir a darme una ducha pero cuando me dirijo al baño visualizo en el sofá el regalo de Peeta y lo tomo en mis manos y yo misma me lo pongo en mi cuello, en el fondo me alegra tener a Peeta en mi vida él es único, pero también sé que quiero en mi vida al amante misterioso.

* * *

Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste prometo actualizar pronto esta historia y las demas que tengo, dejen sus reviews ponganlo en favoritos y compartanlo con todo el mundo que quieran

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

P2: Lean mis otras historias por favor

PD3: Hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Abro los ojos y me remuevo las cobijas tratando de apartar a ese horrible hombre que estaba arriba mio hace unos momentos, no es hasta ese momento en el que me doy cuenta que ya la pesadilla a acabado, busco a tientas a Gale pero escucho la regadera y se que se esta bañando, es sábado claro pero Gale también trabaja los sábados. Unos minutos después de ya haber podido tranquilizar mi respiración, aparece Gale saliendo del baño, tiene solo una toalla que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo, siempre he sabido que Gale es un hombre atractivo pero ahora ya no causa ninguna sensación en mi. Parece percatarse de que estoy despierta pues detiene su paso a su ropero y me mira extrañado.

-¿Que haces levantada?- pregunta pero sigue en lo suyo pues va al cajón de su ropa interior y saca unos bóxer y se los pone.

-Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, pesadillas- le contesto aun asustada por el hombre que siempre esta en mis pesadillas, Gale me mira con lastima, el siempre ha sabido el mal que hay en mis pesadillas, se acerca a mi y se sienta en mi lado de mi cama y me abraza tratando de disipar esa tristeza de mi vida. Tal vez solo duramos así unos segundos pues Gale se separa rápidamente y para mi no fue tiempo suficiente para ya no tener miedo ni tristeza.

-Tengo que alistarme Katniss, pero hablaremos de esto en la tarde ¿Esta bien?- y me da un beso en los labios que yo correspondo.- Ahora vuelve a dormir- me acomoda nuevamente en la cama y me arropa como una niña pequeña, se aleja de mi y escucho como se viste, no cierro los ojos ni siquiera trato de hacerlo, sigue oyendo los movimientos de Gale por la casa y cuando ya escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse es cuando puedo ya levantarme de a cama, es mas es beneficioso que ya me haya despertado pues aun tengo una fiesta que preparar. Lo primero que hago en mi mañana es como cualquier día de la semana bañarme y desayunar, decidí entrar a mi cuenta de mi pagina de sexo cibernetico por un rato por si de casualidad PanaderoSexy estaba conectado pero no lo estaba desilusionada solo baje la tapa de la laptop y la deje en mi cuarto, luego llame los de el servicio de banquete para ver si ya tenían todo preparado, en nuestras invitaciones para la fiesta les habíamos pedido que llegaran a partir de las 6 de la tarde, muy temprano, lo se, pero a Gale le parecía buena hora y se que sus compañeros y amigos de trabajo se irán ya mas pasadas de las 12 de la noche. Aunque yo le pedí estrictamente a Annie que se fuera hasta que el ultimo invitado saliera de mi casa, como buena amiga ella acepto. La mañana había pasado rápido, mas rápido de lo esperado y ahora veía entrar y salir a gente de mi casa sacando y metiendo las cosas necesarias para la convivencia entre amigos y familiares para poder apreciar la felicidad de Gale y yo, cuando creo que me estallara la cabeza por tanto ajetreo en el departamento recibo la llamada de Gale.

-Katniss ¿Como va todo?

-Es estresante preparar esto- digo dando un gran suspiro, salgo afuera del departamento pues no logro concentrarme.- ¿Ya vienes?- pregunto esperanzada

-No Katniss, discúlpame, creo que llegare cuando ya haya iniciado la fiesta-dice con un hilo de voz

-Pero dijiste, tu dijiste...- no logro acabar pues Gale me corta

-En serio lo siento Katniss pero el señor Mellark me requiere por mas tiempo y no le pude decir que no- maldito señor Mellark.- Pero la buena noticia es que alguien se ofreció a ayudarte en lo que se te pueda ofrecer- añade.

-¿Quien?- pregunto curiosa, pero cuando lo veo aparecer ya no necesito respuesta.

-Peeta- responde Gale un segundo después de mi pregunta, Peeta me mira sonriente veo que lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera de cuadros que he de decir no le queda para nada mal.

-Esta bien- respondo resignada y con una seña le digo a Peeta que entre al departamento.- Pero si llegas mas tarde, juro Gale Hawthorne que dormirás en el sofá- digo tratando de sonar cabreada, pero con Gale dando una sonora carcajada en la otra linea hace que también ria de la misma manera. Colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo unos segundos después, entro al departamento con una sonrisa que se me quita al ver a Peeta jugando con un jarrón.

-¡Baja eso inmediatamente Mellark si es que no deseas que te corte el brazo- grito a todo pulmón y Peeta asustado hace lo que me pide.- Gracias- digo sonriendo y este vuelve a sonreír como siempre.

-¿En que te ayudo?- pregunta y empieza a caminar alrededor de lo que es la sala

-En nada- respondo y me siento en el sillón que ocupe ayer con Peeta la noche anterior.

-¿En nada?- pregunta Peeta extrañado y se sienta a mi lado

-Bueno solo quería que Gale me ayudara dándome apoyo escuchando estos ruidos infernales que provocan los meseros y cocineros que están aquí- y hablando de eso a un mesero se le cayo una bandeja que hizo que resonara en todo el departamento, miro enfadada al muchacho y este diciendo un rápido lo siento, sale huyendo de mi mirada enfadada en ese momento Peeta empieza a carcajearse y hace que de igual manera le de una mirada asesina.

-Ok, ok me aplaco pero si no voy a hacer nada que hago aquí- dice como niño chiquito

-Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto- y lo jalo de brazo para que se levante

-Ya se que soy irresistible Katniss pero tienes que hacer esto, para tenerme a solas contigo- cuando dice esto e doy un golpe en la cabeza para que no diga eso, en frente de toda esta gente lo meto al cuarto y cierro la puerta. -Entonces ¿Para que me traes a tu cuarto?- y se tira en la cama mientras yo lo miro irritada

-Necesito tu opinión sobre algo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Tengo dos vestidos que compre para esta ocasión pero no me decidí por ninguno y no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Gale cual era el que le gustaba mas así que tu me dirás cual me queda mejor ¿Que te parece- digo y saco los vestidos del closet

-¿Tengo otra opción?- pregunta resignado

-No y no toques nada de aquí- y me meto al baño y decido ponerme primero un vestido negro que es de organza que tiene una falda plisada, el vestido no tiene mangas y tiene un decorado floral que es blanco me pongo los zapatos de tacón negro que decidí que combinaban con los dos vestidos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salgo al cuarto, Peeta se encuentra en la misma posición en la que lo deje hace un rato y ni siquiera cuando salgo hace el ademan de levantarse hasta que carraspeo es cuando decide mirarme.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto y de repente veo cambiar el rostro de Peeta de aburrimiento a algo mas que jamas había visto en el, no se como lograr describirlo tal vez era felicidad o anhelo me siento incomoda ya que Peeta no ha dicho nada desde que salí del baño y solo se me ha quedado viendo embobado, carraspeo para que deje de mirarme de esa forma y lo hace pero se muestra incomodo

-Es muy lindo Katniss, ese vestido te queda bien- dice pero se muestra nervioso así que decido volver al baño, me quito el vestido rápidamente y me pongo el otro vestido este de igual manera es un vestido sin mangas pero es totalmente negro, me vuelvo a poner los tacones y salgo del baño pero cuando salgo espero ver a Peeta donde lo deje pero en vez de eso ahora tiene mi laptop en sus piernas y mira desconcertado la pantalla y es cuando recuerdo que no cerré la pagina e inmediatamente me acerco el y se la arrebato.

-¿Que viste? ¿Que fue lo que viste?- pregunto alterada y Peeta solo me mira entre asustado y sorprendido, no logro saber que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos pues solamente se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitación sin decir nada mas sentí como mi mundo se desmoronaba, me odie a mi misma por haber traicionado a Gale de esa forma el siempre había estado ahí conmigo en los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida, sabia que Peeta iba a decirle todo lo que había visto en esa pagina, pero no podía permitirlo así que abrí la laptop y decidí borrar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con esa pagina, sabia que tenia que dejar atrás a esa persona que me había hecho desear mas pero solo era una fantasía y solo di clic y todo lo que había conocido en estos meses había terminado para siempre y así di el fin a PanaderoSexy.

* * *

Han tenido esa sensación en el estomago que no te ha dejado pensar y que te revuelve todo eso es lo que siento ahora y es sofocante, Madge y Annie fueron unas de las primeras personas en llegar a la fiesta, el novio de Annie: Finnick tenia unos asuntos que atender fuera de la ciudad así que no podía acudir a compartir nuestra felicidad como dice Annie, no he visto a Peeta desde que salio huyendo de la habitación, al principio lo tome como una mala señal pues pensé que había ido con Gale y le había dicho el chisme pero cuando llego Gale y me dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja supuse que Peeta no acudió a verlo, ahora solo esperaba que Peeta no apareciera en todo lo que quedaba de la noche o mas bien todo lo que me quedaba de vida, pero como siempre el mundo no estaba de mi parte. El entra con un aura de extravagancia y como siempre se gana la mayoría de las miradas de parte del bando femenino y por supuesto de Cinna mi gran y querido amigo gay.

-Es un adonis ese chico Katniss, juro que le daría mi alma al diablo solo por tener una noche apasionada con el- y claro que lo creo por parte de Cinna hacer eso, pero yo no puedo alejar mi vista de Peeta por solo una razón y es que el sabe mi secreto, noto que busca a alguien y cuando lo encuentra se trata de acercar a el y por supuesto es Gale.

-Si me disculpan- digo a Cinna y a las chicas pues no dejare que Peeta hable con Gale no hoy, ni nunca, soy la primera en llegar con Gale pero no hay mucha diferencia en el tiempo, Peeta primero saluda a Gale dándole una palmada en el hombro y a mi me da una de sus famosas sonrisas.

-¿Por que llegas tan tarde? Pense que ya estarías aquí cuando yo llegara- dice Gale y Peeta me da una mirada antes de contestarle

-Recordé que tenia arreglar algo del trabajo, algo sin importancia pero que requería de mi atención- siempre había sabido que Peeta mentía bien pero jamas lo había visto tan seguro de si.

-Esta bien pero si necesitas ayuda en algo ya sabes solo avísame- dice Gale y es cuando veo una sonrisa maliciosa aparecer en el rostro de Peeta

-En realidad creo que seria buena idea que tal si hablamos de esto al rato, hay algo importante...

-Por favor caballeros hablen de esto el lunes en el trabajo, no hoy- intervengo antes de que Peeta pueda decir algo mas, miro a Peeta enfadada y este me devuelve la mirada.

-Tienes razón amor- contesta Gale y me da un beso en la frente.- Hablamos luego Peeta tengo que atender a los invitados- diciendo esto Gale nos deja solos a Peeta y a mi veo como se aleja Gale de nosotros y cuando esta lo suficientemente lejos tomo del brazo a Peeta y lo arrastro entre los invitados para llevarlo al estudio que es de Gale, lo empujo adentro y cierro la puerta con seguro y lo encaro.

-¿Cual es tu maldito problema? ¿Que le ibas a decir a Gale?- pregunto enfadada y Peeta va a nuestro mini bar y toma un vaso y lo llena de brandy

-Solo iba a hablar con el sobre el trabajo- contesta y le da un trago a su bebida

-Es mentira ibas a decirle sobre lo que viste hoy en mi laptop- respondo aun enfadada.

-Por supuesto que no iba a decirle eso, eso es tu problema- contesta mordazmente

-Pues para tu información ya deje eso atrás, borre todo ya no tengo mas una cuenta en esa pagina- digo mas para sentirme bien conmigo misma, al parecer esto llama la atención de Peeta pues se atraganta con el trago que da.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunta aturdido y tratando de no toser.

-Así es, cometí un error al pensar que esa pagina sexual no me traería problemas en mi relación con Gale, así que voy a empezar de cero ya no volveré a engañar a Gale ni de esa forma ni de otra- contesto y cuando termino de hablar no puedo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, no se la razón de porque esa lagrima pero la limpio rápidamente antes de que Peeta la note. Los segundos que duramos sin decir nada son eternos pues para mi son decisivos por si decide contarle a Gale lo que vio.

-Tranquilízate Katniss no diré nada- dice y camina hacia donde estoy y se detiene en frente mio.- ¿No te arrepientes?- pregunta

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto consternada pues no se de que habla

-Nada, te veo afuera Katniss- dice y sale del estudio dejándome sola con mis remordimientos y pensamientos, tomo una gran bocanada de valor y salgo detrás de el. El resto de la fiesta paso sin problemas, no me tope con Peeta o mas bien yo huí por si de casualidad se encontraba cerca, la pase solamente con mi prometido y con Annie y Madge, al ver que todos los invitados se fueron Annie se ofreció a ayudarme a recoger los vasos que se encontraban por todo el departamento al parecer Madge tenia un compromiso en la mañana y no podía darse el lujo de perder un minuto mas ayudándome con algo de limpieza y bueno Gale, se fue directo a la cama cuando vio que se fueron todos.

-Ya termine- anuncia Annie dejando el ultimo vaso en el fregadero

-Gracias por ayudarme a recolectar vasos

-De nada, es mas ya que Finnick no esta no tengo nada mas que hacer, pero creo que es hora de ir a casa, jugar un rato con el señor vibrador e ir a dormir

-Dios Annie no digas eso- contesto asqueada y divertida por el comentario de mi amiga, le deseo buenas noches desde la puerta y la veo irse por el elevador, Sae el ama de llaves que contratamos Gale y yo dijo que vendría a limpiar mañana, tal vez podría ayudar un poco para que Sae no tenga tanto trabajo que hacer pero no me siento con las ganas necesarias para hacerlo, voy a mi cuarto y ahí esta Gale tirado en la cama, solo decido quitarme el vestido y dormir con la ropa interior, lo bueno es que solo me puse un labial pues en realidad no tendría muchas ganas de quitarme el maquillaje, me recuesto en mi lado de la cama y tomo mi laptop para ver mi correo pues Haymitch dijo que me iba a enviar un archivo del caso en el que estamos, pero en vez de eso encuentro algo mas en mi correo, es un mensaje pero no es de ningún contacto conocido, lo abro y siento que el color se va de mi rostro.

**No me pude despedir apropiadamente**

**Nos veremos pronto Katniss**

**Atte: PanaderoSexy.**

Dios mio en que lió me he metido ahora.

* * *

Y aquí esta otro capitulo, en serio agradezco su apoyo y comentario ojala me sigan dejando sus comentario y lo pongan en favorito esta historia , prometo que la próxima semana habrá capitulo nuevo aprovechando de que tengo vacaciones, así que nos leemos a la próxima.

misscharlitapotter: En serio tratare de hacer estos capítulos mas largos y agradezco que te pases a leerla. EternalReader15: Me alegro que te llame la atención y ya tratare de actualizar mas seguido se que lo prometo siempre pero es difícil con algo llamado escuela. Gpe 77: Yo también pensé que se había pasado el PanaderoSexy por dejarla toda alborotada, pero habra un encuentro entre estos dos muy pronto. X: Peeta es un amor no como Gale, pero decidí que Gale se merece una pequeña oportunidad me alegro que te guste.

Y a las demás personas que dejaron review les agradezco con el alma su apoyo, ojala sigan dejando sus reviews con sus pros y contras de esta historia.


	5. Chapter 5

No pegue un ojo en toda la noche, la conciencia me estaba matando, no podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo jamas pensé que al cerrar la cuenta en la pagina sexual me traería mas consecuencias de las que ya tenia con mi relación con Gale. Siento que el sol va a apareciendo y unos rayos de sol atraviesan las cortinas grises que cubren la habitación, la alarma sonara en dos horas pero no me siento preparada para ver a Gale a la cara en estos momentos, tomo mi laptop y entro al baño y me encierro con ella. Tomo una bocanada de aire y vuelvo a abrir la laptop y ahí esta el mensaje del extraño, de esa persona que me hizo imaginar cosas inimaginables en mi vida y ahora el era mi peor enemigo la persona que me llevaría a mi destrucción y a la ruina si es que Gale se enteraba de los mensajes que me llegue a enviar con el desconocido, por que eso era lo que era y es solo un desconocido, miro el mensaje y decido dar clic en responder y es cuando empiezo a escribir mi discurso, tal vez no sea buena idea pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer.

_Desconocido:_

_Te contesto el mensaje enviado solo por una razón y una sola y es para pedirte que ya no me busques por medio de este correo, no se como es que averiguaste mi correo pero basta con esta porquería, acabe contigo en el momento en que deje esa pagina, si tratas de ponerte en contacto por este medio, tomare represarías contra ti, acabe con los juegos y ya no volveré a eso así que espero que tu sigas adelante con lo que hacías y yo haré lo mismo con la mía_

Lo se, nada buena pero no tenia idea de que mas poner así que di enviar y el mensaje se fue por el ciber espacio para ser enviado a PanaderoSexy o como se llamara esa persona, sigo un rato mas en el baño hasta que escucho que tocan la puerta me levanto y la abro y ahí esta Gale aun adormilado.

-¿Que haces en el baño encerrada?- pregunta dando un bostezo y entra y ve la computadora tirada en el piso. -Tan temprano en la mañana trabajando cariño, me tengo que bañar Katniss voy a un desayuno con unos accionistas- y veo que empieza a desvestirse primero quitándose la playera y luego su pantalón quedándose solamente en bóxer

-Pero... este es el único día en que lo pasamos juntos Gale, siempre llegamos tarde a casa y se supone que hoy íbamos a ver cosas de la boda- digo enfurecida, siempre hace lo mismo.

-Lo se Katniss pero el señor Mellark me requiere- y se acerca mas a mi y me toma de la cara y dice lo siguiente susurrando.- Sabes que hago esto porque se lo debo, el a hecho muchas cosas por nosotros dos, así que no te enojes- diciendo esto me da un beso en la boca que no puedo rechazar y es en ese momento en el que empieza la verdadera acción para Gale pues empieza a hacer el beso mas exigente y me dejo llevar pero cuando empieza a caricia mis pechos es cuando detengo el beso y me separo de el con la respiración errática.

-Se te va a hacer tarde- digo para que Gale se meta a la ducha antes de que yo haga algo peor

-Esta bien- contesta y me mira y aun veo el deseo en sus ojos.- Pero esta noche no te libras de mi Katniss- diciendo esto se quita su bóxer y entra en la regadera y en realidad eso es lo que mas temo llegar a lo inevitable que es tener sexo con Gale pues ya no lo veo correcto, tal vez lo bese y me vaya a casar con el pero ya no lo amo como antes y tengo miedo de ya no amarlo de la misma manera en la que antes lo hacia, tomo mi laptop del piso y salgo del baño y desde afuera empiezo a escuchar el correr del agua y es cuando tengo una idea respecto a mis sentimientos encontrados y hay una persona que me podrá ayudar, tomo el teléfono que hay en el cuarto y marco su numero.

-¿Bueno?- pregunta Annie aun adormilada por el otro lado del teléfono

-Necesito verte- contesto apresurada y mientra hablo, abro mi closet y empiezo a buscar que ponerme entre toda la ropa.

-¿Katniss? ¿Que sucede? ¿Para que me necesitas?- si que hace muchas preguntas

-Necesito verte en el Starbucks que hay cerca del trabajo, es urgente que hablemos- digo y es entonces que escucho el grito de Annie por la otra linea

-Estaré ahí en 15- dice y colgamos el teléfono al mismo tiempo. Decido ponerme una playera negra y me pongo arriba de esta una sudadera, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, cuando estoy tomando mi bolso Gale sale del baño ya recién bañado.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunta extrañado

-Si necesito hablar con Annie sobre un par de cosas así que nos veremos en el Starbucks, no te importa ¿Verdad?

-No para nada, ve y diviértete- dice y le sonrió y le doy un beso en los labios como despedida. El camino es corto pero estresante pues no dejo de pensar y pensar en todo lo que e hecho de mi vida y como la pude llegar a arruinar tan rápido cuando entro en el Starbucks, Annie ya me espera sentada con dos grandes tazas de café en la mesa, camino segura hacia donde esta ella y me siento en la silla desocupada y doy un gran suspiro.

-¿Que sucede Katniss?- pregunta Annie angustiada y la miro a los ojos y es lo que tengo que hacer, tengo que contarle a Annie lo que le he estado haciendo a Gale todo este tiempo.

-Mira, un día estaba con Madge en el departamento y empezamos a hablar sobre que Gale ya no me satisfacía en la cama.- empiezo diciendo. -Después esta Madge me hizo una cuenta en una pagina cibernetia en donde podía hablar con extraños y contarles lo que quería, después de eso empece a entra muy seguido a esa pagina para tener un encuentro con una persona, no te diré el nombre por que se que te reirás, el punto es que Peeta se entero de la pagina e inmediatamente cerré la cuenta pero ahora el tipo tiene mi correo y por Dios no lo recordaba hasta ahora pero también tiene mi numero telefónico- termino sin respiración pues no deje de hablar ni siquiera para tomar aire y veo a Annie y tiene los ojos mas que abiertos y me mira con sorpresa con mi confesión pasan los segundos hasta que veo a Annie dar una gran carcajada que hace que los que están en el negocio nos miren con extrañeza y por supuesto yo miro a Annie enojada por su actitud con el asunto.

-Disculpa, disculpa- dice Annie mientras se repone de ataque de risa. - Es que no lo puedo creer Katniss Everdeen engaño a Gale Hawthorne de la manera mas peculiar posible.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Annie- contesto

-Perdón, en serio me disculpo dime entonces ¿Cual es el verdadero problema?- pregunta mas seria pero yo la miro atónita, acaso no lo dije

-Te dije que el desconocido tiene mi correo y mi numero telefónico y me mando un correo donde dijo que nos veríamos pronto- digo casi histérica y Annie parece reaccionar a mi problema por que abre la boca haciendo un sonido de comprensión.

-Por Dios Katniss ¿En que lió te metiste?- dice Annie y yo tiro mi cabeza en la mesa recargandola, siento que tengo lagrimas en mis ojos pero no puedo ser débil ya deje a esa chica atrás, me armo de valor y vuelvo a mirar a Annie estoy a punto de decirle algo, cuando empieza a sonar mi teléfono y en la pantalla de este veo un numero desconocido y siento que se me para el corazón, le muestro a Annie el teléfono y ella abre los ojos pero me hace señas para que conteste el teléfono, me armo de valor y contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Katniss- y suelto el aire que estaba reteniendo, es Gale.

-¿Que sucede Gale? ¿Este no es tu numero?

-Lo se, es que deje el celular en la casa y ahora me han prestado uno, tenia que pedirte un favor.

-¿Que es?- pregunto

-¿Tiene el teléfono de Peeta? Es urgente- dice Gale y lo pienso unos segundos y no jamas vi la necesidad de pedírselo y el jamas me lo ha pedido así que en esta ocasión no puedo ayudar a Gale, me dice que llegar a la casa alrededor de las tres y nos despedimos. Annie me mira preocupada y yo solamente le doy pequeños sorbos a mi café que ya se esta enfriando. Ya no hablamos, solo nos miramos analizando la situación en la que estoy metida, en realidad podría borrar mi cuenta de correo electrónico y cambiar el numero de mi celular, tal vez de esa forma logre, si se da el caso, de que no me vuelva a querer contactar.

-Puedo cambiar el numero de mi teléfono y también hacer otra cuenta de correo electrónico- comento después de unos minutos y Annie me mira y me asiente con la cabeza

-Podrías hacerlo o...- dice Annie dejando la oración al aire, me le quedo viendo pero no dice nada mas

-¿O que?- insisto.

-O podrías verlo- comenta Annie, la observo y ella de igual manera me observa esperando una reacción y lo único que hago es gritar

-¿Que te sucede? El es un acosador, o quien sabe que mierda sea, fue un error haber hecho eso lo admito pero ¿Por que razón debería de verlo?- pregunto irritada por lo que acaba de decir, Annie me da una mirada en la que piensa que yo soy la loca

-Katniss por lo que me acabas de decir, es que ya no quieres mas a Gale pues ahora tu corazón le pertenece a ese extraño, yo se que se escucha raro Katniss pero no puedes estar con alguien a quien no amas y ahora a aparecido este hombre que te a hecho reconsiderar lo que mas deseas, arriésgate por una vez en la vida y ve por ese chico o no lo se, tal vez no amas a ese extraño pero eso demuestra que puede haber alguien mas en tu vida que Gale- argumento, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza las había escuchado pero no quería creerlas ni volverlas a escuchar y solo pude utilizar la arma que siempre utilizo en casos como estos.

-Gale a estado conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida, nadie estuvo ahí salvo el- dije con un hilo de voz y sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos aun no las dejaba correr. -Me salvo de mi soledad y de mi propia destrucción yo le debo todo lo que tengo, soy quien soy ahora solamente por el- le dije y me limpie la lagrimas, Annie extendió su brazo sobre la mesa y tomo mi mano y la acaricio, dando apoyo.

-Tienes que entender esto Katniss, la persona que eres ahora, es por que luchaste contra toda adversidad el solo fue un empujón en el camino pero tu lograste todo eso y ahora debes seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás- dijo, retire mi mano de la suya y tome mi bolsa, no podía tener mas esta platica.

-Sabes Annie aun no te cuento todo mi pasado lo haré pronto para que entiendas todo lo que siento por Gale, pero si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver cosas de la boda que aun no arreglo, nos vemos mañana Annie- y me voy antes de que me pueda detener o decir algo mas que me haga reconsiderar toda mi vida entera, he sido fuerte toda mi vida, siempre lo fui por causa de las circunstancias de mi vida para cuidar a mi madre y a una hermana que ya no están mas en mi vida a ellas dos las perdí hace mucho tiempo a causa de un hombre al que mataría si lo volviera a ver, pero en algo tenia razón Annie tenia que dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante y eso fue lo que hice y seguiré haciendo.

* * *

Después de la improductiva charla que tuve con Annie fui a la pastelería a ver que tipo de modelo podía tener el pastel de bodas, eso lo vería con Gale en la semana pero no quería volver al departamento y seguir pensando y pensando en cosas sin sentido, así que hice lo que una mujer comprometida hace; ver cosas de su boda. Ya tenia el vestido listo lo había comprado semanas atrás solo tenia que ir el próximo sábado a la prueba de este para los últimos arreglos, adoraba ese vestido y era lo que mas me gustado hacer entre todos los arreglos de la boda, después de terminar mis asuntos en la pastelería salgo a pasear por las calles de la ciudad y veo escaparates de ropa y mas ropa , no le presto mucha atención y siento vibrar mi teléfono y lo saco de el bolsillo del pantalón trasero, es un mensaje, no es un ningún contacto del teléfono y ni siquiera el numero de teléfono me es conocido y me temo lo peor, abro el mensaje y en realidad si era lo que me temía.

_Me tendrás que disculpar Katniss pero no puedo dejar de buscarte, parecerá una locura pero me gustas y así que no me pidas que me aleje por que no lo haré, es mas te invito a que nos conozcamos en persona esta noche a las 7 en el hotel Spirit, ya tengo la habitación reservada es la 250 solo tienes que pedir la llave en recepción, te estaré esperando. _

Estoy hiperventilando cuando termino de leer el mensaje, empiezo a tomar bocanadas de aire que van poco a poco regularizándose y es cuando entra el pánico ¿Que hacer? ¿Debería ir a verlo? ¿Debería decir toda la verdad? No se que hacer cada vez estoy peor, a Annie no puedo acudir seguirá insistiendo en que deje a Gale, solo se me ocurre un nombre y ese el de Madge veo un taxi pasar y hago señas para que se detenga no voy por mi coche pues siento que me voy a desmayar y no necesito causar un accidente automovilístico, me subo al taxi y le indico al señor a donde se dirija, el trayecto pasa sin mayor contratiempo, solo mismo de siempre mas y mas problemas, el taxista se detiene en frente de el departamento en el que vive Madge, pago y salgo del taxi voy corriendo y toco el interfon que es el de Madge, nadie responde vuelvo a hacerlo un par de veces mas hasta que alguien contesta.

-¿Quien es?- pregunta Madge enojada

-Soy yo Madge necesito pasar hay algo importante de lo que necesito hablar.

-¿Katniss? No creo que sea un buen momento- dice Madge apresurada

-Por favor es importante, estoy en un lió- suplico a unto de estallar

-Ok dame un minuto, pasa solo espera un rato en el pasillo es que no estoy arreglada- dice Madge y escucho el sonido que indica que puedo pasar a los departamentos, voy corriendo a las escaleras y subo como un relámpago los tres pisos que son para llegar al departamento de Madge, toco la puerta y desde adentro Madge habla

-En un momento Katniss- espero dos minutos afuera y cuando abre las puerta Madge entro enseguida, la veo bien y aprecio que aun sigue con la pijama y recuerdo que dijo que temía que hacer algo temprano en la mañana , cuando voy a preguntar ella contesta

-Me cancelaron, pero dime ¿Por que la urgencia?- pregunta apresurada y se sienta en el sillón color chocolate y me siento al lado de ella, saco mi teléfono del bolso y le enseño el mensaje que me envió, espero un minuto cuando me mira tiene una cara en forma de interrogación. -No entiendo ¿Que es esto?

-Borre ayer mi cuenta en esa pagina web y la persona con la que hablaba me encontró y ahora quiere que nos veamos esta noche- digo apenada, Madge parece entender de inmediato mi situación.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunta directamente

-No por supuesto que no, bueno en realidad a eso vine a buscar tu consejo y ver que debo hacer, me remueve un poco la curiosidad de ver quien es esa persona pero no puedo verlo es traicionar a Gale de una manera pues obviamente no haría nada con ese hombre.

-Pues yo creo que deberías ir- dice con una sonrisa y yo la veo con cara de que esta terriblemente loca

-No acabas de escuchar lo que te dije, no quiero de una forma engañar a Gale

-Mira Katniss, creo que deberías de hacerlo por una razón, te casas en un mes, un puto mes Katniss y por lo que se solo has estado con dos hombre en tu vida y ahora tienes la perfecta oportunidad de cogerte a otra persona ya después de esto te puedes casar a gusto y ser totalmente de Gale por lo que queda de tu vida- termina con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-Estas loca- es lo único que pude decir.

-Bueno ya te di mi opinión tómala o déjala pero ahora me tengo que alistar voy a ver a mi nuevo novio, así que lo siento Katniss te tengo que pedir que te vayas- me le quedo viendo sorprendida jamas me a pedido que me vaya cuando va a ver a alguien a si que tomo mi bolsa y agarro el celular que me tiende Madge pero me toma desprevenida y me abraza.- Solo piénsalo solo puede ser una noche- dice en mi ido y me suelta y yo camino rumbo a la puerta cuando veo una sudadera negra de un hombre en la mesita que esta al lado de la puerta y la encaro.

-Madge sabes que no me importa que tengas a tus amantes de una noche- le digo sonriendo y le muestro el saco y el color se su cara se va. -Pero no recuerdo jamas que los escondieras.

-Es que el esta feo y sabes que no me gusta que me vean con alguien feo- dice apresurada y me hace señas para que salga por la puerta y yo me ro de sus disparates y me despido con un adiós. Salgo de los departamentos y gracias a Dios pasa un taxi en frente y le pido que se detenga, ahora tengo que ir a buscar mi coche e ir a pensar en muchas cosas y entre esas es ir o no ir a ver al hombre desconocido.

* * *

Y así acaba este capitulo mas o menos largito, ojala les haya gustado y agradado si no es así espero sus comentarios para ver que puedo mejorar, dejen sus reviews, pónganlo en favoritos y compartanlo con cuanta gente quieran, les deseo una hermosa semana para todos ustedes y en serio lamento tanto la demora pero sigo esperando que la sigan leyendo, besos.

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: No actualizare dentro de mucho tal vez hasta dentro de un mes pero si se me da un tiempo escribiré algo rápido, así que hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Regrese a mi casa sana y salva, una hora antes de la prevista a la llegada de Gale, tire mi bolsa aun lado de la puerta y camine sin fuerzas a la habitación, el día había sido mas que ajetreado y claro me lleve mas de una sorpresa, me quite mis zapatos en el pasillo y al entrar a mi cuarto me deshice de mi ropa y solo me quede en ropa interior y me tire en la cama, no me molesta destenderla y poner encima la colcha encima de mi cuerpo ya la tenderé antes de que llegue Gale y por supuesto recogeré todo lo que tire en el camino, observo el techo, pensando tal vez que viéndolo me de la respuesta a todos estos problemas que estoy acarreando no solo al de el chico misterioso si no a los que ya llevo desde hace años, pero debo empezar a preocuparme por una cosa a la vez así que decido que esta vez sera el chico misterioso ¿Que hacer? ¿Debo ir? ¿O no? De algo estoy segura es que tengo un gran deseo por conocer a esa persona, solo es curiosidad, nada mas. Por otro lado esta Gale; mi prometido, la persona que ha estado ahí siempre, no puedo ir a conocer a alguien con la que he dicho mis mas oscuros deseos sobre el sexo, tal vez ya no ame a Gale como antes pero sigo queriéndolo, no hay mas elección que esta,no iré y esta decidido. Abro los ojos espantada, me ha tomado por sorpresa el sonido de el timbre, tomo mi bata que esta en el sillón y me lo pongo, salgo del cuarto y cuando abro la puerta veo con odio a la persona que esta presente.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto molesta hacia Peeta, obviamente esta endiablamente guapo con ese traje que porta pero ni siquiera eso ahora lo salvara de el odio que siento por el, tiene la culpa por ser tan metiche.

-Vine por una taza de azucar- dice y levanta una taza que tiene el nombre de la película de star-wars y me da una sonrisa coqueta, le quito la taza de sus manos y le cierro la puerta en la cara antes de que diga algo, camino furiosa a la cocina y saco el azucar y rápidamente la lleno hasta el tope, cuando salgo de la cocina ya Peeta esta dentro del departamento

-No debes de estar aquí adentro- le digo y le tiendo su taza para que la tome.- Anda aquí esta tu azucar, ahora vete- el toma la taza y me mira a los ojos y con solo ver eso ojos azules hace que mi enojo se disipe.

-En serio lo siento Katniss por todo lo sucedido, yo te considero una amiga y no me gustaría que nuestra amistad termine por una tontería, me disculpo sinceramente yo no debí de haber invadido tu privacidad, te prometo que nada de eso volverá suceder en el futuro- termina diciendo Peeta lo sigo mirando esperando algo que no sea verdadero en todo lo que ha dicho así que solo asiento con la cabeza

-Ok te perdono- digo y me da una sonrisa sincera pero yo continuo.- Pero si se te ocurre volver a tocar mis cosas sin mi consentimiento te juro que no veras otro amanecer en tu vida- le advierto con mi voz mas amenazadora, pero Peeta solo se ríe.

-Esta bien yo acepto cualquier cosa, pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto exasperada

-¿Porque estabas en una pagina de ese tipo? ¡Acaso Gale no te da el suficiente placer?-pregunta de manera burlona, le doy una mirada furiosa y tomo uno de los cojines del sillón de mi sala y empiezo a pegarle con ella

-Eso no es... de tu incumbencia- y lo sigo golpeando hasta que me canso, el solo se ha reído en todo el tiempo en que le he pegado con el cojín, típico de Peeta

-Ya lo siento, me vuelvo a disculpar, pero tenia que preguntar debiste ver tu cara- empiezo a levantar el cojín cuando Peeta toma mis dos manos y las toma hacia arriba de mi cabeza, por ese movimiento yo he tirado mi cojín y el ha derramado y roto su taza esparciendo el azucar por el piso, en estos momentos no me importa el desastre de la taza de azucar en estos momentos estoy enfrascada en una batalla de miradas viendo quien es el primero en apártala, yo soy la primera.

-Katniss ya llegue, perdón la demora me encontré un viejo amigo por el camino- dice Gale aun sin percatarse que Peeta esta aquí, aprovechando eso me alejo de Peeta y camino hacia Gale y le doy un beso en los labios como modo de bienvenida

-No te preocupes- le digo y Gale levanta la mirada y observa a Peeta y lo mira extrañado.- Peeta vino por una taza de azucar pero el tiene manos de mantequilla así que ahora todo esta tirado en el piso, Peeta ya que tu fuiste el causante te recomiendo que lo limpies- le ordeno sin verlo.

-Como diga señora- dice y escucho como se aleja y va al cuarto de limpieza, ojala sepa utilizar una escoba.

-¿Como te fue?- pregunto a Gale y el se aleja y se quita el saco dejándolo en el sofá.

-En realidad me fue muy bien, tenemos un acuerdo para empezar a construir el nuevo edificio que te aseguro sera una belleza- termina diciendo y se encamina a la cocina, evitando los trozos de cerámica rotos en el piso Gale saca dos vasos y nos sirve agua y ahí es cuando Peeta llega con la escoba y el recogedor y empieza a limpiar los trozos de cerámica y el azucar esparcido en el piso, todos nos quedamos en silencio y cuando termina la limpieza, nos mira a Gale y a mi y se dirige a Gale

-Por cierto Gale mi papa menciono que tendremos una conferencia el miércoles en el hotel Spirit- escuchar el nombre de ese hotel hace que abra los ojos y me ahogue con el agua que estaba tomando, Gale me mira alarmado y empieza adarme pequeños golpes en la espalada.

-Ya estoy bien, gracias Gale.

-Esta bien Peeta tu papa ya me había comentado eso.

-¿Tienen planes para esta noche?- pregunta Peeta de repente y se acerca a nosotros y nos mira detenidamente

-En realidad no tenemos ningún plan Katniss y yo pero pensaba tal vez que...

-En realidad Gale, yo iba a ir con Madge a ver una película al cine- digo, pero Dios que he dicho no lo he pensando y solo lo e dicho, Gale me mira sorprendido pero no dice nada y observo a Peeta y este intercala miradas entre Gale y yo de manera interesada hasta que el es quien rompe el silencio

-Ok ya veo es que pensaba invitarlos a cenar, pero ya sera en otra ocasión los veo luego chicos- diciendo esto se va de el departamento y solo quedamos Gale y yo

-Entonces iras a ver una película ¿Cual es?- pregunta Gale interesado, rayos que tonta soy

-En realidad no sabemos cual ver así que pensamos que ya veríamos en el cine cual ver

-¿Quieres que las acompañe?-pregunta Gale y toma los dos vasos y los pone en el fregadero

-¡No!- grito y eso hace que Gale me dedique una mirada extrañada pero me recompongo y le digo con voz mas tranquila.- No es necesario, llegare temprano y aparte lo mas seguro es que me duerma en la película- le dedico una sonrisa y me voy de la cocina para que no vea como me desmorono poco a poco ¿Que e hecho Dios? En efecto no es necesario que vaya al hotel, voy a hacer lo que le dije a Gale llamare ahora mismo a Madge para que vayamos al cine y ya no habrá necesidad de que me sienta mal conmigo misma. Recojo todas mis cosas y acomodo la cama, tomo mi teléfono del bolso y veo que tengo un nuevo mensaje y contengo la respiración: es el.

_Espero que hayas decidido venir a nuestro encuentro, lo espero con ganas y tengo que decir que hay una sorpresa preparada._

¿Sorpresa? Que clase de sorpresa puede ser, deja esto ya por la paz Katniss. Puedo hacerlo no sucederá nada malo solo iré a ver quien es esa persona y así podre saciar mi curiosidad y todo volverá a la normalidad entonces esta decidido iré a conocer a Panadero sexy.

* * *

Falta una hora para que sean las 7 y siento como me carcome la culpa he andado de un lado para otro en toda la tarde y Gale aunque no pregunta nada sabe que sucede algo hasta hay un momento en el que Gale pidió en que me detuviera de caminar por toda la casa pues ya lo tenia estresado y me pregunto directamente que me sucedía

-Nada me esta pasando- le dije rehuyendo de su mirada, el me conocía bien con solo una mirada podría ver todos mis secretos, mis miedos y mis tristezas

-Dime Katniss- insiste y doy un suspiro y digo lo primero que me sale de la mente

-Se esta acercando la fecha, ok y tu sabes como me pongo cuando se acerca ese día- no se de donde e sacado eso, en realidad no me acordaba de la fecha en fue la época mas fea de mi vida Gale me dedica una mirada con tristeza y le hago un ademan de que se me pasara. Voy al cuarto y empiezo a rebuscar entre mi montón de ropa algo que diga voy al cine pero que no sea tan casual pues voy a un encuentro con la persona con la que hablaba sobre sexo. Al final me decidí por un vestido sencillo que es de color negro y tiene un estampado de un león y unos zapatos bajos negros, en realidad voy toda de negro así que decido no maquillarme me veo bien en realidad este look da a entender que voy al cine y eso esta muy bien. Salgo de la habitación con mi bolsa y en la sala esta Gale viendo la película de "Volver al futuro".

-Ya me voy Gale- le anuncio ya cerca de la puerta, Gale me dedica una mirada y se levanta del sofá y camina hacia a mi y me toma del rostro y me empieza a besar, trato de seguir el ritmo de su beso pues me es difícil, nos separamos y los dos tenemos nuestras respiraciones erráticas, cuando tenemos la respiración normal Gale me da un beso casto.

-No llegues tarde- dice y me suelta el rostro y se encamina nuevamente al sofá, me despido de Gale y cuando salgo por la puerta me pregunto la razón de ese beso, no es que no me haya agradado pero es extraño el no es efusivo pero que mas da en estos momentos ahora veamos que clase de sorpresa me llevare. El hotel Spirit es nos de los mas reconocidos y caros de la ciudad, todo el mundo ha escuchado de el, entro en el vestíbulo y veo de primera mano por que el lugar es tan renombrado como no serlo solo he dado un paso en este lugar y ya he visto el paraíso es una sala muy grande el pasillo es grande, a los lados se encuentran sillones y pequeñas mesas para el gusto de los huéspedes y en el centro del lugar hay una enorme fuente que esta en funcionamiento, levanto mi vista hacia arriba y podría decir que son mas de 50 pisos los que hay, visualizo la recepción detrás de la fuente y avanzo hacia ella la persona que la atiende tiene una peculiaridad de atuendo y me pregunto si todo el que trabaja aquí utiliza lo mismo pues lleva una carismática peluca azul y se ve que tiene los ojos pintados, cuando estoy en frente me da una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

-Hola y mucho gusto, bienvenida al hotel Spirit ¿Que desea?- pregunta el hombre cortesmente y visualizo que tiene un gafete con el nombre de Flavius.

-Si, me puede dar la llave de la habitación 250- pido con un hilo de voz, el hombre busca en su computadora algo y saca una sonrisa mas brillante, rebusca en uno de los cajones del mostrador y me pasa una tarjeta en el que tiene por numero el 250

-Le encantara la Master Suite es la mejor habitación del lugar y por supuesto la mas cara, esta en el piso 62 así que tendrá la mejor vista de la ciudad- agrega con envidia y yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y después se me ocurre una cosa.

-Perdón, la habitación ¿A que nombre esta?- el hombre me mira extrañado por la pregunta pero revisa en su computadora

-Pues supuse que era a su nombre señorita, aquí dice Everdeen- me quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Flavius se me queda viendo y yo asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que ese es mi nombre y el continua hablando.- Pero no le tome importancia la mujer que hablo me dijo estrictamente a quien le diera la llave y la descripción es correcta así que disfrute su noche señorita Everdeen- salgo de mi estupor y avanzo hacia el elevador esto va de mal, como es posible que sepa mi aspecto, ahora estoy segura que es un acosador. Puedo retroceder y volver a casa donde esta mi vida con Gale pero no puedo esa curiosidad me mata a mas no poder. Los elevadores del hotel son de lo mejor todo el elevador es transparente así que cuando voy subiendo puedo apreciar toda la vista desde un mejor angulo cuando llego al piso 62, me tomo unos momentos antes de salir del elevador, mientra camino por el pasillo pienso en todo lo que e hecho para llegar hasta aqui y en el fondo no me arrepiento cuando estoy en frente de la habitación 250 me vuelvo a cuestionar si es lo correcto pero que mas da, ya estoy aquí; así que inserto la tarjeta y abro la puerta de par en par y quedo en shock por lo que veo en frente de mi.

* * *

Lo siento, en serio lo siento paso mas del mes pero todo en mi vida se hizo un lió así que no me dio tiempo de escribir pero ahora estoy oficialmente de vacaciones asi que podre escribir a gusto, me disculpo si hice mucho rollo con este capitulo pero no estaba muy inspirada pero tengo que decir que de ahora en adelante habrá mas acción entre Katniss y ya saben su panadero sexy así que dejen sus comentarios y pónganlo en favoritos, ojala les haya gustado y prometo que no tardare en publicar el siguiente capitulo.

¿Vieron el trailer? Obviamente lo vieron, yo llore en la mayoria del trailer sacar a flor de piel todos mis sentimientos por Peeta y Katniss y por supuesto la boda de Finnick y Annie como esperan que viva cuando me matan con cada parte que ponen en ese trailer, pero ahora solo queda esperar y estoy segura que veremos mas en la comic- con y veremos a Joshifer no aguanto la espera.

Les mando besos y abrazos y dejen comentarios n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridas personas, lamento la demora pero aquí el capitulo les advierto que en este capitulo habrá ya saben escenas un poco subidas de tono así que no es apto para personas sensibles, disfruten la lectura.

Mis ojos no creen lo que ven desde la entrada de la puerta se encuentran pétalos de rosas que están esparcidas haciendo un camino hacia adentro de la habitación hay unas pocas velas que iluminan el lugar así que no veo bien que hay al fondo de la habitación, podría decirse que esto es romántico pero en estos omentos lo considero muy extraño doy un paso titubeante pero me armo de valor y entro al cuarto dejo la puerta abierta no vaya a ser que tenga que hacer una huida rápida le había mandado un mensaje a Madge antes de llegar al hotel avisándole de que si no la llamaba antes de las 10 de la noche llamara a Gale no importaban las consecuencias de esa llamada primero era mi bienestar, empiezo a avanzar por el pasillo, el acosador a dejado poca luz y no encuentro el el encendedor de la luz, cuando llego a un punto en que ya no hay mas velas ni pétalos de rosas doy un vistazo hacia la puerta y esta se cierra de golpe; abro los ojos sorprendida vuelvo hacia desde donde empece mi camino y trato de abrir la puerta y esta por supuesto no se abre, ok cálmate Katniss me digo a mi misma, empiezo a rebuscar en mi bolsa tratando de encontrar el celular y lo saco, vuelvo a retomar el camino que ya había hecho, no hay nadie y gracias a la ayuda de la linterna del teléfono puedo ver que estoy en una clase de sala pequeña con tres sillones y con una mesita en medio de estos, no veo ninguna lampara se las debió de haber llevado si el idiota piensa que esto es romántico para nada lo es, parece en este momento una de esas películas en las que la chica entra a la casa prohibida, empiezo a alumbrar con el teléfono el resto de la habitación y a un lado veo unas puertas corredizas de color chocolate hasta podría decir que los sillones y la mesita también son de ese color. Camino a las puertas y las abro las dos de un tirón no veo nada en frente mio que no sea mas que una cama así que avanzo entrando a la habitación pero de repente siento que me toman por detrás y toman mi teléfono de la mano derecha, entro en pánico y cuando estoy a punto de gritar me cubren la boca con una mano. Empiezo a retorcerme en los brazos de la persona que me tiene atrapada pero no sirve de nada, me siento como hace años impotente y sin poder hacer nada es en estos momentos en los que aprecias tu vida y en serio lamento haber venido a este lugar siento que acerca su rostro y me empieza susurrar con una voz muy ronca en el oído.

-Quitare la mano de tu boca, pero promete que no gritaras- susurra y siento un cosquilleo familiar, esa voz se que la he oído en algún lado pero no la reconozco del todo es tan roca su voz en este momento que puede ser de cualquier hombre pero aun siento esa familiaridad, así que asiento con mi cabeza y trato de crear un plan en mi cabeza de como salir de esta situación. - Buena chica- poco a poco aleja su mano de mi boca y doy un suspiro de alivio pero inmediatamente vuelvo a recordar que aun sigo agarrada por un hombre que no conozco

-¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada, tal vez si lo mantengo hablando no me haga daño.

-La pregunta verdadera aquí es ¿Que quieres tu de mi?- jamas espere que contestara eso así que me quedo en silencio por una par de segundos.

-Nada no quiero nada de ti, suéltame y no diré nada

-Si no quisieras nada de mi.- empieza diciendo y empieza a bajar mas la voz y este reparte besos por mi cabello y va bajando hacia mi cuello repartiendo mas besos pequeños que hacen que se me erice la piel.- No habrías venido a este hotel ni abierto esa puerta en primer lugar así que volveré a preguntar ¿Que quieres de mi?

Quedamos en silencio los dos pues yo no tengo ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta así que me quedo en silencio pues yo ni siquiera se la razón escucho que hace un sonido de exesperacion el hombre y repentinamente soy volteada hacia el rostro del hombre pero no veo su cara pues me empieza a besar en los labios, al principio no reacciono pero de un momento a otro me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que provoca a mi cuerpo este beso, cierro los ojos y me rindo, me rindo a lo que siento y disfruto el beso. No se en que momento dimos unos pasos y cuando siento en la parte de atrás la cama es cuando reacciono de mi ensoñación, cuando voy a hablar el se acerca a mi oído y vuelve a hablarme.

-Tranquilízate, se que esto es lo que quieres lo has deseado desde que entraste aquí pero vamos a jugar un poco, no voy a dejar que me veas el rostro ¿Entendiste?- yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza pues no puedo articular ninguna palabra, no pienso en nada en este momento siento que el se separa de mi y yo mantengo los ojos cerrados podría ser el momento perfecto para huir pero no lo hago y me quedo estática esperando algo y escucho un ruido probablemente un cajón este se abre y de inmediato se cierra.- Esto es para que no hagas trampa- dice y siento que coloca algo en mi cabeza y lo empieza a deslizar hasta que queda en mis ojos, no veo nada, el me a puesto un antifaz para que no viera su rostro y es cuando empiezo a meditar que es lo que esta sucediendo en este preciso instante todo se salio de control, no debí de haber dejado que me besara y tampoco debí de haberle correspondido el beso voy a protestar cuando el nuevamente empieza a besarme y mis pensamientos quedan nuevamente en blanco, reacciono al beso y le correspondo con desesperación, el empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos siento mas excitación al no poder ver nada y eso me gusta, esta bajando sus manos por mis piernas y siento como soy despojada de mis zapatos y es cuando empieza a repartir besos desde el pie subiendo hasta el muslo y lo único que escucho son mis suspiros sube nuevamente hacia mi rostro y reparte besos en mi cuello y el coloca sus dos manos en mi espalda es entonces cuando escucho el familiar sonido de el cierre de mi vestido el coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y deslizo el vestido hacia abajo. Escuche un exclamación por parte de el me sentía expuesta en estos momentos pero no era comparado a la excitación que sentía.

-Eres hermosa- susurra en mi oído

El vuelve al ataque con sus besos y el me tira sobre la cama y quedo acostada esperando mas, pero no llega pues supongo se esta quitando su ropa pues escucho el sonido de prendas cayendo espero pacientemente hasta que siento que se trepa sobre mi cuerpo y vuelvo a empezar su ataque de besos se detuvo por un momento y empezó a recorrer con sus dedos contorneando mi rostro no entendía la razón de la cual paro pero rápidamente dejo eso atrás y lamió mi labio y lo mordió con fuerza yo empece a recorrer con mis manos ya su pecho desnudo pude sentir que tenia abdominales con solo pasar mis manos por su pecho y se sentía endemoniadamente bien el dejo su trabajo en mis labios y empezó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar al cimiento de mis pechos dio pequeños besos que me hicieron suspirar hasta que metió sus manos por mi espalda y me quito el sostén, sentí una gran liberación y el empezó a tocarlos lentamente con delicadeza y yo solo escuchaba ruidos vergonzosos que salían de mi boca

-Pienso devorarlos toda la noche- me dice.

Y es cuando toma mi seno izquierdo y lo empezó a tomar con sus labios, todo en este momento eran sensaciones deliciosas sentía que bajaba con sus manos por mis caderas y ya no tenia de un momento a otro mis bragas, el dejo mis senos a un lado y comenzó a bajar con sus labios hacia mi ombligo esperaba que siguiera bajando pero no bajo hacia el lugar que yo esperaba se dirigió directamente a mis muslos y yo hice un sonido de frustración que hizo que el riera, pero de un momento a otro el con su lengua invadió mi vagina y yo grite por la impresión y las sensaciones tan placenteras que traían estas,era en este momento en el que agradecía siempre depilarme esa zona. La lengua de el se introdujo dentro de mi vagina tocando el punto mas sensible ese el que era difícil d encontrar para la mayoría de los hombres pero no para el. Su lengua invadía todo mi ser y después alejo su lengua y rápidamente con su dedo empezó el anterior vaivén que estaba haciendo con su lengua pero nuevamente yo deseaba tener todo de el ahí prestándome atención y como si leyera mi mente empezó a hacerlo con su lengua, mi ser un mar de sensaciones y sabia que no podía aguantar y con una ultima cometida apreté con todas mis fuerzas las sabanas y me deje ir gritando fuertemente. Sentí que se alejaba y después lo siento recostarse a mi lado y me beso. Me beso de una manera tan delicada como si temiera que fuera a romperme, nos besamos de esa manera por un largo rato no se de que manera podía interpretar estos besos pero me sentía feliz. Mis dedos ascendieron hacia su rostro y empece a tocar su cabello, lo tenia corto y un poco rizado. El se acerco mas a mi y dejamos nuestros besos tiernos volviéndolos apasionados, no nos detenemos pero el se separa de mi y yo quedo atónita pues yo no quería parar, se estira sobre mi y de repente escucho el familiar sonido de el envoltorio de el condón romperse. Mis pensamientos van a mil por hora, me levanto abruptamente y empiezo a asustarme no debió pasar esto el me toma por los hombros delicadamente y vuelve a susurrarme en mi oído.

-Tranquila, sabemos que por una razón viniste a esta noche y era por esto- empieza dándome un beso en lóbulo de la oreja y yo reacciono a eso.- Solo no pienses solo disfruta- y con solo esas palabras me rindo.

Me recosté esperándolo, abrí mis piernas lentamente esperando lo que yo quería. Me penetro lentamente como si temiera lastimarme. Gemí al sentirlo dentro de mi, sentí que el se acoplaba perfectamente para mi. El se movió primero y yo lo rodee con mis piernas los dos nos movimos acompasados como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho antes, como si nos conociéramos perfectamente y nos perdimos juntos, terminamos y yo me sentí en el cielo. El se quedo dentro de mi unos minutos me sentía cansada física y mentalmente, el me retiro el antifaz de el rostro pero no tuve las mínimas ganas de abrir los ojos y ver mi realidad así que los mantuve cerrados y cuando sentí que iba a caer en los brazos de morfeo escuche palabras provenientes de el.

-No te alejes de mi Katniss, yo te esperare- y me rendí al sueño.

* * *

Lo que me despertó fue el maldito sonido del telefono, me levante asustada tratando de encontrar el maldito teléfono, ya habia luz en la habitación y abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a ella cuando paso el momento tome la sabana blanca y me cubrí con ella trate de seguir el sonido del teléfono, este estaba juntos con mi ropa en una silla al lado de la cama, era Madge.

-¿Donde carajo estas?- pregunta una Madge molesta me sorprende su tono.

-Estoy en el hotel- respondo

-Katniss me tenias con el Jesús en la boca te he llamado y mandado mensajes desde pasadas las 10 de la noche

-¿Que dijiste?

-Te estoy hablando desde hace 2 horas Katniss, no me atreví a decirle a Gale que había ido a encontrarte con un hombre- quito un segundo el celular de mi oído y veo que la hora dice 12:08, joder si que dormí mucho

-¿Te hablo Gale?- pregunto y empiezo a poner mi ropa como puedo.

-Si pero no le e contestado, ok si vuelve a llamar dile que preferimos ir a tu casa a ver la película y nos quedamos dormidas y dile que ya voy para allá, hablamos mañana- le digo

-Espera- me dice Madge antes de colgar

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Tuviste sexo con el?- pregunta y me quedo en silencio. - Ya veo, me cuentas los detalles mañana- y me cuelga. No había pensado en eso desde que desperté ahora la culpa me carcome, como podre verle la cara a Gale ahora que lo he engañado con un maldito desconocido, toda mi vida se ira a la basura. Me termino de vestir y cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta veo una nota pegada en ella.

_Nos volveremos a ver Katniss, eso es una promesa_

_-P_

¿Que carajos significa la p? Hago una bola el recado y la tiro al piso, abro la puerta y salgo por ella. Me doy la vuelta y le doy un ultimo vistazo a esta habitación esta decidido cuando cierre esta puerta todo lo que sucedió aquí no volverá pasar sera como en las Vegas lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas y así sera con esta habitación, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la cierro esperando que lo que e hecho hoy no me traiga consecuencias.

* * *

Hola queridas personas que leen esta historia disculpen el atraso pero saben cuan difícil es escribir esta clase de escenas mas cuando pasa siempre gente a tu alrededor, es horriblemente frustrante. Este capitulo lo termine el lunes pero me dije mejor lo publico el día de el estreno del trailer así que díganme en sus comentarios que opinan de el trailer, yo lo ame como loca me morí en el momento en que vi el beso Everlark y no se diga cuando vimos las bombas, Finnick, los malditos mutos, Johanna, la boda, todo fue increíblemente perfecto solo hay que esperar por la película ahora siento que todo llega a su fin. Por favor también dejen sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este capitulo pónganlo en favoritos, compartanlo y dejen sus reviews.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan comentarios ** , Dark Zeldalink, OjitosZelda, luucy, X, Gpe 77 y a dazulu **les agradezco que comenten y también agradezco a las personas que pasan y leen mi historia, muchas gracias.

PD: Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

PD2: Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo hecho así que sera publicado el próximo jueves, lo prometo.

Besos y abrazos y sigan disfrutando ese maravilloso trailer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo se que esperaban capitulo desde hace mucho pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero no decepcionar.**

* * *

Huí, corrí y volé por así decirlo alejándome lo mas rápido posible de la habitación, había hecho lo impensable y eso me carcomía el alma de solo pensar que Gale se enterara me removía un dolor atroz, el no se lo merecía. Al llegar al recibido, visualice la puerta hacia mi salida al infierno al que yo misma entre pero cuando iba avanzando Flavius obstruyo mi paso.

-Veo que ya se retira, señorita- dice

-Si así es ya me retiro- dije y trate de darle la vuelta pero volvió a obstruirme el paso.

-Espere el caballero que vino con usted me dijo que le entregara esto- y me extiende un sobre blanco.

-No gracias, usted quédeselo- logro esquivarlo pero el hombre insiste

-¡Señorita!- sigo avanzando. -¡Supongo entonces que mandare al chófer a entregarlo a su domicilio!- eso hace que detenga mi huida, doy media vuelta y encaro a Flavius con mi peor cara

-¿Que carajo dijo?- pregunto enojada, veo Flavius asustado pero no me inmuto.

-El caballero me dijo que si no lo aceptaba personalmente cuando saliera del hotel lo enviara a su domicilio

-No puede hacer eso- grito y todo el mundo nos empieza a observar, el hombre me toma del brazo y nos aleja mas de los ojos indiscretos

-Si si puede, el hombre que vino con usted es un hombre importante para este hotel, así que puede hacer lo que le plazca con los empleados que lo requieran- cuando termina de decir eso, empieza a trabajar mi cerebro

-Usted sabe quien es, dígame quien es- empiezo a gritar mas de lo necesario pero no puedo evitarlo estoy furiosa.- ¡Dígame quien es!

-No puedo señorita Everdeen así que le recomiendo que baje la voz y que se comporte este es un hotel decente no podemos permitirnos que se haga un escándalo, va a tomar el sobre o tengo que enviar a el chófer del lugar a su domicilio para que lo acepte- tomo el sobre con furia pero decido que aun no termino con el, así que hablo con mi voz mas amenazadora.

-Ten asegurado.- Miro su rostro para hacer mas énfasis.- Flavius. Que vendré todos los días si es necesario para que me digas quien es el hombre con el que vine esta noche a este hotel y causare todos los escándalos posibles para que tu hables, tal vez llames a seguridad pero te asegurare que haré un escándalo de los peores para tu hotel- terminando con eso, me retiro del lugar. Corro hacia mi automóvil y subo inmediatamente y me apresuro a arrancar el auto, en el camino a casa rememoro todo lo sucedido el día de hoy recordando de igual manera el hombre que me hizo sentir la mujer mas deseada del mundo. Todo trae consecuencias eso lo se y no se si pueda tener la mete tranquila, en algún punto tendré que hablarle a Gale de esta noche pues seria injusto para el vivir en un matrimonio que empezó con un engaño de mi parte, pero no puedo hoy ni pronto, se acerca el día de la boda y no puedo hacerle eso. Llego al edificio y me armo de valor para poder entrar ahí, pero mi regreso al departamento es mas rápido de lo esperado y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya tengo la llave metida en el seguro de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta Gale esta dando vueltas por todo el pasillo con el teléfono en el oído gritándole a alguien.

-No, pero acordado que ellos iban a firmar con nosotros, tienes que hacer algo Pollux, hablaremos de esto mañana en el trabajo.

Estoy paralizada en frente de la puerta no me muevo, espero que Gale haga el primer movimiento me mira de arriba a abajo con cara seria y cuando me ve el rostro forma una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Me llamo Madge para comentarme que habían preferido ver la película en su casa, debiste haberme llamado cuando despertaste ya estaba preocupado por que aun no regresabas- se acerca a grandes pasos y me toma el rostro y me da un ligero beso en los labios, analiza mi rostro cuando termina el beso y siento que busca algo mas.- ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco pálida.

-Estoy bien es que creo que me cayo mal la pizza que compramos Madge y yo, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a dormir, sino mañana no podre siquiera ir al trabajo- le doy una pequeña sonrisa para que se tranquilice, Gale me mira pero ya no dice nada mas, cierra la puerta detrás de nosotros y de la mano me lleva a la que es nuestra habitación. Me desviste y me arropa en la cama, el se sigue desvistiendo y cuando termina se acuesta a mi lado y me acurruca contra el, hace mucho no hacia esto, podría decir con seguridad que ya hace años que no me acurruca contra el de esta forma y eso hace que me sienta peor.

-Te amo Katniss

-Y yo a ti- contesto pero ni yo misma ya estoy segura de nada y me dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo para olvidar todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo recordar la ultima vez en la que no pude trabajar bien, siempre doy lo mejor cada día que voy a la oficina, pero puedo decir que hoy no di ni siquiera una pisca de lo que doy todos los días pues estuve distraída en cada momento, hasta hubo un momento en que Haymitch de la desesperación me grito en frente de todo el mundo, no pude concentrarme en nada, a la hora de nuestro almuerzo Annie me arrastro a la cafetería mas cercana del trabajo y no sabia si contarle o no de mi pequeña escapada la noche anterior. Cuando se sienta en nuestra mesa me desespero y hablo.

-Tuve sexo con otro hombre- digo rápido, pero Annie me a escuchado y una mujer mayor que pasaba al lado, Annie me mira con los ojos abiertos y me siento peor mucho peor con esa respuesta

-¿En serio?

\- Si, ayer en la noche tuve sexo con otro hombre.

-Por Dios Katniss, ¿Que hiciste?- dice horrorizada

-Lo se, lo se yo también me siento pésima por eso pero es que el, y yo, uhhh no se que decirte Annie solo paso ok, no hay nada mas que decir- y le doy mordisco a mi sándwich tratando de evitar los ojos de Annie

-¿Quien es?- pregunta y era la pregunta a la que mas temía.

-Eso es lo peor, es que no se quien era- contesto y me mira Annie extrañada.

-Haber explícate bien desde el principio si es posible.

-Veras como que yo estaba urgida por tener cariño y ya sabes pasión así que entre en una pagina que me recomendó Madge así que ahí conocí a un tipo solo hablábamos por internet o por teléfono pero en el día de la fiesta Peeta leyó los mensajes que tuve con ese tipo, asi que cerré mi cuenta, pero el me encontró y me dijo que quería que nos viéramos, yo solo fui al principio para ver quien era pero una cosa llevo a la otra y pues tuve sexo con el.

Annie solo me mira y cada vez siento que estoy sudando mas y mas

-Dios Katniss no se que decirte, te dije que conocieras a alguien pero, debiste terminar con Gale

-Pero eso fue inesperado y te juro que no pienso volverlo a ver ais que voy a seguir con la boda y esto fue solo un desliz- contesto a la defensiva

-¿Que paso después de que tuvieron sexo?- pregunta

-Nada, me quede dormida y salí huyendo del hotel. Me detengo y es cuando recuerdo la carta busco en mi bolsa y ahi esta, el perfecto sobre blanco.

-¿Que es?

\- El me la dejo en la recepción- y la volteo entre mis manos como esperando que explote o algo parecido.

-Que esperas, ábrela- no espero nada mas y rasgo el sobre y saco la carta de adentro y de ahí también sale una llave como la misma que me entregaron para la habitación del hotel, abro la carta y empiezo a leerla letra que extrañamente me es familiar.

_Katniss:_

_No sabes cuanto había esperado una noche a tu lado como la que acabamos de tener, te_

_he deseado desde el momento en que empezamos a hablar y no tienes idea de cuanto tienes_

_que entender ahora que ya no te puedo dejar ir, ya no mas. Ahora que has sido mía ahora haré _

_lo imposible para que seas parte de mi vida y formes parte de ella._

_Tienes que entender que estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante así que espero que consideres esto_

_que ahora te voy a decir; reservare la misma habitación, todos los días y a la misma ahora te _

_esperare, no te diré quien soy, pero espero que confíes y que puedas a amarme como yo te amo._

_Regresa y te prometo mas que solo el deseo, te prometo amor._

Dejo la carta en la mesa y quedo con la boca abierta literalmente, Annie toma la carta y la lee, cuando la termina de leer también se queda igual que yo pero hace la pregunta mas importante.

-¿Piensas ir?- no respondo pues en el fondo de mi corazón yo se que quiero ir y eso me mata por dentro

* * *

Ok aqui vuelven las disculpas, lo siento mucho, no he podido publicar nada de nada por la escuela pues mis papas me amenazaron en que si no sacaba buenas calificaciones no vería Sinsajo parte 2, lo se es horrible, asi que ahora estoy esforzándome mucho para poder ver la ultima pelicula. Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo o si no les agrado dejen sus comentario dejando sus criticas positivas o negativas. Agradezco a las personas que siguen leyendo esto.

PD: Siganme en mi twitter jesslive99

PD2: Me mata todo lo que pasa ahora, sera la ultima vez que veamos joshifer peor pensemos en lo positivo... díganme que es lo positivo muerto cada hora que pasa para el final.

PD3: Tal publique dentro de dos semanas o hasta el próximo mes, recuerden lo hago por los juegos del hambre.

Besos y abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hice pedazos la carta al llegar a casa, no quedo ni un solo pedazo reconocible de la carta. Podría decir que no me arrepentí de haberla tirado pues eso representaba que ya no iba a volver a querer saber nada de el chico que conocí por internet, pero estaría mintiéndome a mi misma, así que seria mejor olvidar el asunto, lo que había pasado, ya fue. Lo que ahora seguía era volver a poner mi cabeza y todos mis sentidos en lo importante; como los planes de mi boda y vivir el resto de mi vida felizmente casada con Gale. Un plan verdaderamente sencillo.

Empece a preparar la cena, no era a mejor cocinera del mundo pero por lo menos era comestible y Gale jamas se quejaba y si lo hacia yo solo le dirigía una mirada asesina y comenzaba a comer sin rechitar. La mayoría del tiempo Gale llegaba a casa alrededor de las 7:30 a casa así que yo ya tenia preparada la cena para los dos, esta noche era especial. Era la noche en remediaría mis errores, en realidad hubiera sido mejor comprar la cena en vez de prepararla yo, pero supongo que nos conformaremos con mi gran sazón. Saque unas velas que teníamos guardadas para ocasiones especiales; aniversarios propiamente. Fui al cuarto y empece a hurgar entre toda la ropa que tenia para poderme ponerme el conjunto adecuado para esta ocasión. Me decidí por un vestido mezclilla, era sencillo pero con el maquillaje y los zapatos adecuados hacia que me viera de muerte. Corrí a la sala para verificar lo ultimo para la cena, la cena estaba presentable e igualmente el decorado de la mesa, sigo preparando la mesa, cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono, voy por el y contesto.

-Bueno-

-Katniss- dice Madge desde la otra linea.

-Madge, hola ¿Que paso? ¿Por que llamas a esta hora? Se que no es tarde pero no es común que llames- pregunto extrañada.

-Si lo se, pero es que me dejaste preocupada, ya no llamaste y ¿Que fue lo que paso ayer Katniss?- pregunta de golpe

-Mira Madge para que te hago de cuento a ti, imagino que adivinaste que fue lo que paso ayer ¿no? Tuve sexo con el y eso es todo- digo, solamente le cuento esto a ella porque es mi amiga y se que ella es de confiar.

-Wow en verdad jamas pensé que fueras a engañar a Gale- dice Madge y puedo notar en su voz un rastro de burla

-No estoy para bromas Madge esto es serio.- Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y recargo mi cabeza contra la mesa, sosteniendo aun el teléfono en el oído.- Soy la peor persona del mundo Madge, por Dios Gale a sido la mejor persona del mundo conmigo y yo lo e traicionado de la manera mas vil del mundo, si se enterara...

-Tranquila Katniss el nunca se va a enterar.- me corta Madge.- Ademas no es como si Gale fuera el mas santo del mundo- eso me llama la atención

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Lo siento Katniss, me están llamando por la otra linea, es de el trabajo. Hablamos luego. Te quiero-

Y me cuelga sin que yo logre despedirme y en realidad no contesto siquiera la pregunta que le hice. Miro el reloj que esta colgado en la pared y observo la hora, son las 7:47 y aun no hay rastro de Gale por aquí. Cuando estoy a punto de llamarlo el teléfono me gana y suena. Lo contesto de inmediato.

-¿Hola?

-Katniss, soy yo

-Gale ¿Por que llamas? ¿Ya vienes a casa?

-Ese es el punto Katniss por eso te llamo.- Noto en el tono de voz de Gale cansancio pero noto algo mas que no logro descifrar.- No podre llegar a casa temprano, tengo mucho trabajo que se va acumulando.

-¿En serio no puedes venir?

-No Katniss, perdona. No me esperes despierta. Llegare tarde.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche. Te am...- pero ya no recibo respuesta de la otra linea, Gale me a colgado.

Miro extrañada al teléfono esperando que este me de las respuestas que llegaron con la extraña llamada telefónica de Gale, genial este día no podría mas que mejorar, he tenido un pésimo día de trabajo, mi mejor amiga me a regañado, he engañado a mi prometido y no pude pasar tiempo con el hoy siquiera para poderme sentir mejor. Soy una persona horrible. El timbre detiene a mi cabeza de decirme cosas peores pero estoy segura que continuare mas tarde. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a Peeta recargado contra la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y con una playera blanca en la que ya no hay corbata.

-¿Quieres azúcar?- le digo y Peeta solo me da una de esas sonrisas ladeadas, que como dice Cinna, son moja bragas.

-Hoy no necesito, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta y yo le doy el paso libre para que entre, Peeta entra y yo cierro la puerta y el empieza a husmear por el comedor y toma un pedazo de pan que había dejado para la cena de Gale y yo.- ¿Hay aniversario el día de hoy? ¿Por que las velas?

-No hay ningún aniversario, solo quería tener una noche especial con Gale eso es todo.- digo a la defensiva

-Creo que tengo una idea de porque hiciste esta cena.- y se vuelve a acercar a mi a pasos agigantados, pone su rostro tan cerca del mio que siento que se me corta la respiración y no es porque invada mi privacidad, si no que es otra cosa, algo que no puedo explicar.

-¿Y cual es esa supuesta idea que tienes?- pegunto tratando de que mi voz titubee

-Te sientes culpable por lo de la pagina sexual- y le una gran mordida al pan que tiene en la mano y me sonríe. Eso que a dicho hace que me enfurezca y lo aviento lejos de mi.

-Prometiste que ya no volverías a hablar de eso- le grito

-Lo se Katniss, pero es divertido hacerte enojar, solo no me vuelvas a golpear y yo ya no vuelvo a traer el tema a alguna de nuestras conversaciones.

Me alejo de el aun enojada y empiezo a quitar todo o que esta en la mesa.

-¿Acaso no ibas a cenar con Gale? ¿Por que lo quitas?

-Gale se va a quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo- observo a Peeta y este tiene una cara de concentración pero inmediatamente la quita para volver a sonreírme, el se me vuelve a acercar y me alejo por inercia, al ver mi acción Peeta lanza una carcajada, pero me quita los platos que tengo en las manos y los vuelve a poner en su lugar.

-Por favor señorita Everdeen, me haría el honor de tener una cena con este caballero, no hay que desperdiciar una buen cena- dice Peeta.

El empuja mi silla para que yo me siente. Le sonrió y acepto su invitación. Los dos empezamos a comer sin dirigirnos la palabra, solo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos, pero no importa el silencio ya que este es cómodo y no estamos peleando ya que desde que conozco a Peeta es lo que la mayoría del tiempo hacemos.

-Sabes.- me habla Peeta, este tiene una sonrisa dulce en la cara, se le ve feliz.- Jamas habíamos durado tanto tiempo, sin estar gritándonos el uno al otro, es lindo.

-Si que lo es- contesto, nos sonreímos el uno al otro, pero decido romper este momento.- Pero es tu culpa, siempre me sacas de quicio- le digo y Peeta ríe.

-No es verdad, tu solamente no me aprecias, ese es el problema Katniss.- me da una mirada profunda, una mirada en la que siento que el conoce cada uno de mis secretos.- El problema Katniss es que tu no ves o no quieres ver lo que hay en frente de ti, por eso decides que es mejor pelear entre los dos, esa es la razón.

Aparto la vista de Peeta y doy una respiración profunda para calmarme, el no sabe nada, cálmate Katniss.

-Tienes razón, en todo lo que dices- le digo y tomo su plato de la mesa.- Veo que ya terminaste, dejare esto en la cocina ¿quieres ayudarme a limpiar? ¿o ya te vas?

Me levanto de la mesa con los dos platos en la manos y me dirijo hacia la cocina sin esperar respuesta de Peeta, tiro lo sobrante en la basura y empiezo a lavar los platos, escucho que Peeta entra en la cocina y este acomoda en sus estantes los platos y utensilios que ya están secos.

-¿Ya esta todo listo para el gran día?- pregunta Peeta, pero no volteo a verlo.

-Faltan pequeños detalles pero no es nada fuera del otro mundo.

-Me alegro- dice Peeta con voz monótona, claro que se nota su alegría.

-¿Llevaras a alguien a la boda?- pregunto, en realidad a Peeta jamas la e visto con alguna chica a no ser que salga con ella solo por una noche.

-¿Por que preguntas? ¿Celosa?

Rio sin ánimos por su pregunta pero en el fondo siento algo que el menciono; celos.

-Claro que no. Solo preguntaba.

-Pues conocí una chica- menciona Peeta y lo volteo a ver y el solo me observa.- Ella es genial.

-Genial. Me alegro.

-La conocí por internet- dice Peeta, yo solo asiento con la cabeza pues no puedo poner otra emoción o expresión con la información dada.

-El conocer gente por internet es peligroso, solo ten cuidado.

-Tranquila ya la conocí, nada peligrosa, es mas hasta es caliente en la cama- cuando dice esto yo hago una cara de asco y Peeta se ríe.

-Esa es mucha información, por favor si es una prostituta que conociste por internet, no la lleves a la boda.

-No te preocupes, planeo mantenerla alejada de tu boda- afirma con voz seria.

-Bien.

-Bien- me responde

Peeta se queda un tiempo mas conmigo, empezamos a ver una película que pasaban por el cable, en un momento dado note como Peeta miraba mis piernas pero decidí pasarlo por alto. Cuando Peeta se iba me recordó sobre la fiesta que tenia la empresa de su papa, la fiesta de mascaras.

-Vístete sexy, así harás sentir miserables a todos los hombres que no pueden tenerte.

-No es mi estilo vestirme sexy.

-Ese no es problema para ti, siempre lo eres- y me dedica una mirada coqueta, que hace que me sonroje.

-Gracias por el halago, pero no es correcto que me digas esas cosas.

-Claro que es correcto, pero tu aun no lo sabes.- me da un beso en la mejilla y abre la puerta.- Nos vemos luego Katniss- luego cierra el mismo la puerta del departamento y me vuelvo a quedar sola. Decido darme una ducha, estos días no han sido de los mejores para poder relajarme y mas con una boda de por medio. El baño no me relajo, para nada, el baño solo hizo que le diera mas vueltas a las cosas. El engaño, la boda, Gale y a pesar de todo pensé en Peeta. No entendí la razón del porque Peeta entro en mis pensamientos, pero decidí ya no pensar mas en el, tome la palabra de Gale y me acosté, no tenia caso esperarlo si no sabia a que hora llegaría, por ultimo revise mis correos y ahí estaba el correo que me esperaba. El de el hombre con quien había engañado a Gale.

_Me imaginaba que no vendrías a nuestro encuentro_

_no te preocupes, tal vez debo de ser mas persuasivo contigo._

_Te diré que mañana que planes tengo para los dos._

_Descansa querida Katniss._

Si claro como si fuera a contestar este correo o a volverme a encontrar con ese hombre, debe estar loco, lo único que puedo hacer en este caso, es ignorarlo. Dejo la computadora en el piso y me cobijo. Me sorprendería volver a encontrar la calma que alguna ves tuve en mi vida y con eso me dejo caer en un profundo sueño, del que esperaría no despertar.

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto después de un largo tiempo, lo se soy una persona irresponsable con esta historia, pero en esta ocasión me fue difícil encontrar inspiración, ahora les tengo que avisar que tengo un capitulo mas que publicare la próxima semana, o dependiendo si es que estoy en casa para publicarlo. Agradezco a la gente que un sigue leyendo esta historia y a las personas que dejan sus comentarios les doy mil gracias. Y les haré una pregunta respecto al fin de las películas de los juegos del hambre ¿Como están sobrellevando este final? Yo me concentre en la escuela y ni siquiera pensé mucho en mi tristeza.

Dejen sus comentarios y pónganlo en favoritos. Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

Los amo y agradezco que lean la historia, nos leemos a la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

Gritos y mas gritos, no se de donde vienen, todo esta oscuro solo se escuchan esos gritos agonizantes que he escuchado miles de veces. Son mis gritos y no puedo hacer nada para evitar gritar y suplicar por ayuda, nadie viene. Abro los ojos y me levanto sudando de la cama siempre pensé que al pasar los años las pesadillas irían disminuyendo hasta que un día ya no tendría que volver a tener que recordar el peor día de mi vida, pero mi subconsciente es una mierda y quiere recordarme lo cada noche mostrándome que nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr salvarme a mi y a mi hermana. Observo a mi lado de la cama y Gale aun sigue profundamente dormido, gracias a Dios esta vez no grite como siempre y no interrumpí su sueño, recibo el reloj que esta en el tocador y son las 6:13 aun faltan 47 minutos para que suene la alarma y Gale y yo nos levantemos y preparemos para ir al trabajo, me detengo a observar el rostro de mi futuro esposo, mi salvador el duerme plácidamente, sin pesadillas que lo atormenten como las mías no mentiría que a veces desearía que el me comprendiera a mas profundidad respecto a las pesadillas. De un momento a otro mis pensamientos se dirigen nuevamente hacia la persona con la que engañe a Gale lo que mas me perturba es que no puedo olvidar como es que me hizo sentir, mas amada y deseada que últimamente con mi futuro esposo, siento que Gale se remueve entre las sabanas y abre los ojos y este me observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- me pregunta y yo solo asiento con la cabeza- ¿Quieres contarme la pesadilla?-. niego con la cabeza y Gale me atrae hacia su lado, me arropa y me abraza, siento que Gale me da un beso en la cabeza. Estos actos tan lindos que hace Gale son los que me matan por dentro y me recuerdan que no merezco a este hombre, es en este momento en que me pongo a pensar seriamente el decirle a Gale sobre lo que paso hace tres noches. Me doy la vuelta y abrazo a Gale tratando de tener unos últimos momentos con la persona que me apoyo desde siempre porque se que después de que le cuente lo que hice no me volverá a querer ver en su vida.

-Te quiero- digo en un susurro

-Y yo a ti- me contesta y cierro los ojos para volver a dormir antes de que la alarma suene y me diga que es hora de afrontar mis errores

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Decido disfrutar la ultima mañana que pasare con Gale y empezamos a hablar de todas las buenas cosas que pasamos juntos, hay momentos en que el recordar me trae malos recuerdos pero decido omitirlos en estos momentos, el llorar no esta en mis planes el día de hoy.

-Llegare mas temprano hoy a casa, planeo llevarte a comer a un elegante lugar, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar y no solo de la boda- esta mas feliz de lo normal y eso me contagia su buen animo como dije el decirle la verdad puede aplazarse para mas tarde.

-Me parece perfecto- le doy un beso en los labios y le miro sonriente.

Gale se va primero yo me quedo un rato mas en a casa antes de salir del departamento, cuando llego al vestíbulo del edificio Peeta entra a este, me observa y se me acerca.

-¿Como amaneciste hoy querida Katniss?

-¿Tu no deberías de ir a trabajar? Gale ya se fue hace 15 minutos y tu apenas estas llegando para poder arreglarte- comento

-¿Preocupada de que me despidan?- pregunta sonriendo pero yo le miro seria y este se ríe-. Pues querida Katniss son las ventajas de que tu papa sea el dueño de la empresa en la que trabajo, te da ventajas de llegar un poco tarde.

-No deberías hacer eso, tal vez sea es el hijo del jefe pero debes esforzarte.

-Y lo hago cada día en que voy a trabajar Katniss, soy el que consigue mayores negocios para la empresa y no solo es por mi increíble encanto que consigo esos negocios sino por mi asombrosa habilidad en la persuasión- dice esto ultimo dándome una mirada significativa que no logro entender.

-Si tu lo dices- digo y me alejo de Peeta, pero este me sigue

-Despídete como se debe

-¿Como seria eso?

-¡Con un beso!- dice sonriendo

-Supongo que te tendrás que conformar con un simple adiós- y salgo del edificio sin esperar respuesta de Peeta pero conociéndolo, el bien podría estar mirándome con una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la oficina y saludo a Rue cuando entro. Al tomar el elevador veo a alguien corriendo hacia los elevadores detengo las puertas antes de que cierren y veo como Annie frena abruptamente antes de chocar contra la pared del elevador.

-Gracias Katniss.

Por el resto de la subida en el elevador ninguna dice media palabra a la otra, no es que hayamos quedado mal en nuestra platica solo que no concordábamos en nuestras opiniones cuando se abren las puertas del elevador suelto lo que tengo pensado hacer.

-Voy a terminar con Gale esta noche- digo y salgo corriendo hacia mi oficina, esperando que Annie no me siga, no fue así.

-¿Que acabas de decir?- pregunta Annie mientras cierra la puerta de mi oficina, se acerca rápidamente a una silla que tengo frente a mi escritorio para cuando vienen clientes a hablarme de sus casos y Annie se sienta en ella. Me le quedo viendo y ella me hace el ademan de que me siente en mi silla para hablar y lo hago.

-Como escuchaste, voy a terminar con Gale, eso es lo correcto por hacer.

-Wow Katniss te puedo decir que estoy muy sorprendida por eso, ayer estabas muy decidida a quedarte al lado de Gale y ahora has decidido esto, pero te diré esto- Annie estira la mano sobre el escritorio y toma mi mano-. Es lo correcto y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy segura- contesta Annie con una sonrisa confortable.

-No te mentiré esto me va a doler y a Gale a pesar de que ya no sienta lo mismo por el desde que eramos unos adolescentes, pero va a doler.

-Eso es comprensible Katniss tal vez no fue tu primer novio pero fue con el que duraste casi toda tu vida y ahora tienes que seguir adelante, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien entre Gale y tu.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-Eso te lo aseguro, tal vez no hoy pero te perdonara en el futuro. Un engaño es difícil de olvidar.

-Lo se- digo dando un suspiro, Annie se levanta de el asiento y se acerca a mi y me abraza .

-Ya no te agobies, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara y ahora concéntrate en el trabajo.- Annie se aleja de mi y me mira con cara burlona.- Hasta Haymitch considero darme tu puesto por que estar distraída ayer.

-Jamas tendrás mi oficina Annie Cresta, jamas- le digo en broma.

Luego de eso Annie se va y yo vuelvo a mi trabajo tratando de no pensar en Gale ni en nada mas que no se el trabajo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Cuando llegue a casa Gale ya estaba esperándome dijo que íbamos a cenar en un restaurante elegante, no era común para nosotros ir a ningún lugar caro siempre preferimos comer algo que no fuera caro pero el me dijo que quería hacer algo especial, así que acepte la salida al restaurante caro. El restaurante elegido fue "El capitolio" bien conocido por su menú extremadamente caro y peculiar comida ya que las recetas al parecer eran de los lugares que experimentaban con diferente comida y sabores. Una ocasión Annie me comento que había escuchado que la gente que concurría el Capitolio siempre que ingerían mucha comida tomaban una rara bebida que te hacia ir a vomitar y así de esa forma volverían a ingerir comida hasta cansarse, no estaba segura de lo que si decía Annie era verdad pero yo jamas me atrevería a hacer algo como aquello sabiendo que hay gente muriéndose de hambre. Al llegar al restaurante era tal y como yo lo esperaba; con cosas extravagantes que costaran una millonada y gente que es únicamente rica.

-No entiendo por que vinimos aquí- digo por enésima vez, desde que Gale anuncio que vendríamos a este restaurante.

-Quería traerte a un lugar elegante- contesta también de la misma forma por enésima vez.

-Bien pudiste haberme llevado a burger king, es un lugar elegante.

-Ja Ja que chistosa Katniss.

Nos indica nuestra mesa una chica con un vestimenta rara, no es que sea la experta en moda pero siento que la chica exagera. Nos coloca en una mesa que esta cerca de una hermosa fuente que desde el momento en que la escuche hace que me relaje, la chica nos da la carta y se retira, al abrir la carta del menú hace que casi me caiga de mi propia silla.

-Gale, esto es una fortuna es mucho para una cena- comento impactada por tantos ceros que contiene cada comida, miro el rostro de Gale y este solo observa la carta sin decir nada hasta que me mira.

-No te preocupes por el precio, así que elige algo- dice y vuelve a mirar la carta.

Miro sorprendida a Gale y de repente recuerdo que es lo que tengo que hacer no puedo permitir que el pague esto y mucho menos después de lo que pienso hacer, lo mas preferible es mejor que le diga que pienso terminar con lo del matrimonio tal vez no es el lugar mas factible pero no es correcto que el pague una millonada en una cena y luego termine con el, es ahora o nunca.

-Gale- le hablo.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta Gale sin verme y doy una bocanada de aire para darme valor.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- y al decirlo Gale deja la carta en la mesa, parece que esas palabras si que le llamaron la atención.

-Yo también tengo que decir algo- dice pero me quedo callada esperando-. Dame tu mano izquierda

Hago lo que me dice y se la enseño, el toma de mi dedo anular mi anillo de mi compromiso, este lo retira de mi mano quedo sorprendida por su acción y el mira detenidamente el anillo entre su mano.

-Katniss desde el momento en que te conocí supe que serias la mujer de mi vida, cuando vi esos preciosos ojos grises quede prendado a ti de una manera que no puedo explicar, los dos hemos pasado por cosas que nadie mas podrá entender de esa forma tu y yo tenemos una conexión especial, siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro y se que lo seguiremos haciendo de ahora en adelante como dicen hasta que la muerte nos separe, pero me e dado cuenta en estos días, que no hemos estado lo suficientemente juntos como lo eramos anteriormente no se si es por el trabajo o por cosas nuestras por eso quería hacer esto, así que si me lo permite señorita Everdeen.

Gale se retira de su silla y se inca ante mis ojos con el anillo en la mano.

-¿Me harías el honor de aceptar por segunda vez casarte conmigo?

Jamas espere que Gale volviera a repetir esas palabras que pronuncio hace ya mas de un año y me siento como esa vez igual de insegura puedo notar a mi alrededor un silencio sepulcral y observo a mi alrededor, toda la gente del restaurante espera mi respuesta unos lloran y otras mujeres y hasta hombres me miran con envidia por la propuesta de Gale, observo al hombre frente a mi y me vuelvo a sentir como esa niña de 16 años que lo único que conocía en su vida y necesitaba en su vida era a Gale así que no puedo evitar que las siguientes palabras salgan de mi boca.

-Acepto.

Gale me mira sonriente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa el publico que tenemos salta en jubilo y empiezan a aplaudir presenciando este acto de amor, Gale vuelve a colocar el anillo en mi dedo anular, este me levanta de la silla y me abraza fuertemente como si la vida le fuera en ello. Observo el anillo que vuelvo a tener en mi mano y es cuando me doy cuenta que e sellado por segunda ocasión mi destino junto con Gale aceptando que el es y ser el único hombre en mi vida, tal vez mi cabeza lo sepa pero creo que aun no le llega el mensaje a mi corazón.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! Lo se me tarde mas de lo esperado en publicar un capitulo, pido mil millones de disculpas para aquí ya esta este capitulo, debo mencionar que no podre ser muy contante con los capítulos ya que he vuelto a la preparatoria y ya que es mi ultimo semestre estará como el infierno así que pide disculpas de antemano. Agradezco todos los hermosos reviews que toda esta gente hermosisima a dejado para esta historia por favor sigan leyéndola y pónganla en sus favoritas, compartan la y por lo que mas quieran dejen sus preciosos comentarios ya sea para darme un tomatazo o para decir que la adoran. Eso es todo de mi parte por el día de hoy, en serio espero poder publicar un capitulo lo mas pronto posible aunque sean capítulos pequeños pero ya veré como arreglare mi tiempo.**

**Les deseo un feliz año atrasado y que este 2016 sea de lo mejor para ustedes.**

**Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99. Los amo y adora nos leemos a la próxima.**


	11. Chapter 11

Después de la propuesta de matrimonio la gente del restaurante se acerco a nosotros para felicitarnos, fuimos cordiales aceptando los buenos deseos para nuestro matrimonio, pero no me sentía con ánimos para aceptar mas felicitaciones. Luego de eso continuamos con la cena planeada y yo decidí comer lo que no tenia el precio mas exorbitante, no podía negarlo estaba delicioso. En cambio Gale, no le importaron los ceros que estaban al lado del nombre del plato y comió lo que mas le gusto aunque no entendía como es que conocía tan bien los platillos del lugar, si los dos jamas habíamos venido al preguntar Gale confeso que había venido con el señor Mellark, tenia que decir que el señor Mellark si que tenia gustos caros. No hablamos mucho durante la cena y de igual forma cuando íbamos camino a casa nadie dijo ni pió, para mi fue lo mejor pues le había hecho la peor de las bajezas a Gale, que era el seguir con el a pesar de tener sentimientos hacia alguien mas. Se que era una estupidez querer o desear a alguien a quien ni siquiera he visto el rostro pero estaba segura de querer al chico desconocido.

-Llegamos- me habla Gale sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Observo a mi alrededor conmocionada y tiene razón ya hemos llegado, bajo del auto para salir a la oscura noche, empiezo a caminar al edificio sin esperar a Gale, aun no puedo verlo a la cara , cuando entro al edificio nuestro portero esta sentado detrás del mostrador y me saluda amablemente. Espero a Gale dentro del elevador y cuando llega presiono el botón de nuestro piso, al llegar a este trato de avanzar primero pero Gale me toma del brazo deteniéndome.

-Katniss, mírame- ordeno Gale.

Yo di la media vuelta temerosa de que notara todo lo que escondía y temía, pero al estar frente a Gale, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, después planto un apasionado beso, al cual no me negué, avanzamos a trompicones para llegar al departamento y solo nos detenemos un momento para que yo pueda abrir la puerta e inmediatamente continuamos con lo nuestro. Me dejo llevar por la corriente, necesito olvidar todo y esta es la forma mas lógica de hacerlo, teniendo sexo con mi futuro esposo. Voy despojando a Gale de su ropa cuando entramos a la habitación.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado- me susurra con voz ronca. Me tira en la cama y empieza a besarme por el cuello bajando poco a poco hacia mis pechos, pues Gale a bajado los tirantes del vestido para tener mejor acceso a ellos, lo siento acomodarse entre mis piernas y puedo sentir su excitación, muevo mis manos hasta llegar a su cinturón, empezando a quitárselo dejándolo en sus boxers solamente. Seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos un rato mas y es cuando Gale empieza a despojarse de su ultima prenda, yo con solo subirme la falda y quitarme las bragas es suficiente para poder tener comodidad, cuando Gale esta a punto de penetrarme, os interrumpe el timbre del apartamento, los dos centramos nuestra vista hacia el corredor, pero inmediatamente Gale pierde el interés.

-Debe ser Peeta- dice, pero con la sola mención de Peeta mi excitación baja pero para Gale no es así y vuelve a iniciar con los besos por todo mi cuello, pero el timbre sigue sonando pero ahora acompañado con golpes en la puerta.

-Iré a ver que quiere- anuncio para que Gale se aparte, pero no lo hace.

-Déjalo, se cansara- contesta entre besos

-Seguimos después- digo mas convincentemente.

Pero al no haber respuesta aviento a un lado a Gale, este se muestra sorprendido, pero me levanto de la cama y me acomodo el vestido para poder salir. Miro a Gale y este me mira enojado y le señalo a su amigo.

-Deberías arreglar ese problema, si vas a salir.

Salgo del cuarto a sabiendas que Gale me estará echando una mirada asesina, la persona que esta detrás de la puerta sigue aporreandola, si es Peeta juro que lo matare por machacar mi puerta. Pero al abrirla jamas me espere a esta persona.

-Dios Katniss, pensé que te estabas suicidando al ver que no habrías la puerta, se honesta ¿Estas teniendo instintos suicidas en este momento? Si es asi tranquila es normal después de toda ruptura, mas cuando esta era para matrimonio, pero no es el fin del mundo.

-Annie- digo pasmada, al verla enfrente de mi, ella entra al apartamento y es cuando observo que Peeta esta aquí también.

-Me la encontré en el elevador- me explica y este también entra, cierro la puerta y voy donde Annie. De su bolsa saca una botella de vodka y de vino tinto.

-Traje estas botellas para emborracharnos se que hay trabajo mañana pero cuando hay ruptura de por medio no importa una pequeña resaca.

Annie sigue con lo suyo y saca de mi alacena tres copas, luego vine hacia nosotros con la botella de vino tinto, primero le entrega una copa a Peeta y luego a mi, nos sirve el vino el vaso. Después le da un trago a su bebida. Observo a Peeta y luego a Annie pidiéndole una explicación del porque están aquí.

-Tranquila, le conté que ibas a romper con Gale, se que tu debías decírselo pero pensé que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, son amigos ¿no?

Annie me indica a que le de un trago a mi copa pero yo solo observo el movimiento del vino en la copa. Tomo una bocanada de aire a sabiendas que es lo que va a suceder.

-El caso Annie, es que no termine con Gale- levanto el rostro de la copa de vino y la miro a los ojos, pero no hay reacción por parte de ella y tampoco es Annie la que me cuestiona.

-¿No lo hiciste?- pregunta Peeta con enojo,lo observo extrañada.

-¿Por que te enojas?- pregunto evadiendo la suya, nos observamos los dos en silencio hasta que Annie rompe nuestra burbuja y ella entra en acción.

-Peeta ¿Me podrías dar las llaves de tu casa?- pregunta Annie dulcemente , oh Dios estos es malo para mi.

-¿Para que quieres mis llaves?- pregunta un Peeta receloso, yo también me pondría de esa forma si Annie de igual forma se comportara de lo mas dulce, no es que ella no sea dulce ni amable pero ahora es mas de lo normal.

-Bueno estoy segura que Gale esta en su habitación o en alguna otra parte de este apartamento y necesito decirle un par de cosas a Katniss sin que Gale pueda escucharnos.- le da una sonrisa y Annie tiende su mano, al no ver respuesta por parte de Peeta de querer entregar sus llaves, Annie se enoja.- Por favor prestármelas Peeta, en serio no quiero enojarme aquí.

Con la amenazadora mirada por parte de Annie hacia Peeta, este rebusca entre su pantalón sus llaves y este se las entrega a mi amiga.

-Gracias- las toma en su mano y sale de mi apartamento, no hay necesidad de decir nada, ella quiere que la siga y si no lo hago me ira mucho peor. Voy avanzando afuera , cuando Peeta me toma del brazo, deteniéndome.

-Espera, tenemos que hablar necesito decirte algo importante- dice serio

-¿Podemos hacerlo después?-. pregunto apartando su mano de mi brazo. - Necesito hablar con Annie antes de que ella venga y cause un escándalo.

-Ok.- acepta Peeta, me da una mirada preocupada.- Ella no te va a matar o algo así ¿verdad? Puedo llamar a la policía.

-Ja, no es necesario-. tomo su mano entre las mías y le doy un apretón, jamas hago esto pero necesito sentirme segura por este momento y Peeta siempre hace que tenga una gran tranquilidad. - Hazme un favor, si sale Gale, entretelo, no se cuanto vaya a durar la platica con Annie.

-Esta bien- nos regalamos una sonrisa mutuamente , suelto su mano y salgo de ahí. Camino por el corredor pensando en la bomba que va a explotar en cualquier momento, debo admitirlo si me da miedo Annie. Entro al apartamento de Peeta y cierro la puerta, no puedo arriesgarme a que Gale pueda llegar a escuchar algo. Annie me esta dando la espalda , ninguna pronuncia nada pero decido ser yo la primera en hablar.

-No pude hacerlo, o era justo para Gale que terminara con el. El me volvió a proponer matrimonio en el restaurante, no podía rechazarlo en frente de todas esas personas, no podía romperle el corazón- explico tratando de que Annie me entienda, siento las lagrimas en mis ojos pero no puedo llorar.

Mi amiga deja de darme la espalda y esta me mira entre tristeza o hasta podría ser lastima

-Yo no puedo juzgarte por las decisiones que tomes Katniss pero solo espero que entiendas que tu felicidad también esta en juego, no soportaría verte triste con alguien a quien no amas lo suficiente.

Siento que e desmoronare en cualquier momento así que volteo a otro lado para que Annie no vea las lagrimas inminentes

-No puedo Annie, se lo debo, el siempre a estado ahí para mi en los momentos en los que mas lo necesitaba.

De repente siento sus brazos a mi alrededor y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Tal vez Gale a estado ahí para ti, pero debes de entender que no le debes nada, puedes estar agradecida pero el casarte con el no es la forma correcta- se separa de mi y me da una pequeña sonrisa consoladora.

-Debo quedarme con el- digo mas para mi misma que para Annie

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?

Puedo decir que no en este momento, es Annie con la que hablo, mi mejor amiga, pero ni siquiera a mi amiga le puedo decir que no puedo hacer esto, por que si lo hago se que huiré y no me casare con Gale, hasta posiblemente me iría con el PanaderoSexy si es que tengo oportunidad. Pero tengo una vida y hace mucho mi vida es estar al lado con Gale.

-Estoy muy segura- respondo, Annie asiente con la cabeza aprobando mi decisión.

-Esta bien, entonces de ahora en adelante quiero que tengas en cuenta todo lo que te he dicho si un dia despiertas y te das cuenta que no es esto lo que quieres pues no lo tomes y ve y has tu vida al lado de alguien que llene tus expectativas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bueno supongo que es mejor que te deje volver con tu prometido, yo necesito volver a casa.

Avanzamos las dos juntas hacia la puerta y salimos de la casa de Peeta pero cuando nos vamos acercando mas al apartamento, escuchamos fuertes sonidos, como golpes y gruñidos, cuando estoy frente al apartamento jamas espere ver a Gale y a Peeta peleando, observamos horrorizadas la escena Annie y yo hasta que yo avanzo para detener a Peeta de que siga con sus golpes contra Gale.

-¡BASTA!- grito enojada. Observo el rostro de Peeta y tiene el labio ensangrentado y una de buenos moretones en su rostro, lo tomo del rostro para que me mire y ya no centre su atención en Gale, me mira sorprendido por la acción pero yo solo estoy mas enfocada en la razón del por que la pelea.

-¿Por que carajos se estaban peleando?- y Annie hacia la pregunta del millón. Me alejo de Peeta y me acerco donde mi novio para ver los daños el esta mucho peor que Peeta.

-No estábamos peleando, solo sacamos energía acumulada- contesta Gale rápidamente, le dedica una mirada a Peeta que no llego a analizar.

-Si solo sacábamos energía.- concuerda Peeta, el camina hacia Annie y tiende su mano. - Dame mis llaves, por favor Annie- Una Annie apresurada hace lo que le pide Peeta y cuando se las da Peeta sale de mi casa. No puedo dejar esto asi sin mas asi que voy tras el, lo alcanzo cuando ya esta a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Espera.

-¿Que quieres Katniss?- contesta mas que enojado, furioso.

-Necesito una explicación de lo que sucedió hace unos momentos.

-Ya te lo dijo tu novio, a mi no me pidas explicaciones pídeselas a el- con eso Peeta cierra su puerta y me deja en el pasillo sola y con mil preguntas sin contestar. Pero lo que mas conmociona es la razón del porque salí corriendo primero con Peeta en vez de ir con Gale, parecía que a final de cuentas si acabaría volviéndome loca y ya no era siquiera por el engaño, si no que ahora se sumaba a la ecuación Peeta.

* * *

¡He vuelto! Hola gente hermosa, se que me atrase mas de lo esperado, pero aquí esta otro capitulo. Debo decir que ahora son las 12 de la noche pero pensé que ya era tiempo de publicar un nuevo capitulo, lo estuve sacando en cada momento libre que tenia entre clases y de los que tenia en casa asi que espero que les agrade. Mil gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus hermosos comentarios así que quien lea esta historia por favor deje sus reviews, pónganlo en favoritos y compartanlo con toda la gente que quieran. Así que sin mas yo me despido y espero publicar próximamente un capitulo.

Besos y abrazos, nos leemos a la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando vuelvo al apartamento, Gale esta sentado en una de las sillas mientras es curado por Annie, llego hasta ellos y me dirigo a Gale enojada.

-¿Porque fue la pelea?

Annie deja su trabajo, Annie me da una mirada como disculpa

-Mejor me voy, necesitan hablar.

-Gracias Annie, ya hablamos mañana.

Solo escucho la puerta cerrarse y se que ella se ha ido, solo quedamos Gale y yo por el momento Gale ni me mira.

-Responderme- insisto. El mira al otro lado tratando de evadir mi mirada.

-Te lo dije no fue nada, no nos peleamos por algo importante.- voltea a verme derrotado, enojado, todo en su mirada muestra todo eso pero se que no me esta diciendo algo sobre Peeta

-Bien.- contesto seria.- Supongo que así es como se basa esta relación, que tu no me tengas confianza para contarme algo.

-Como si tu me lo contaras todo- responde con reproche en la voz. Cuando esas palabras salen de su boca son como un balde de agua fría y tiene razón, yo tampoco soy honesta con el y no creo poder serlo. Siento mis ojos humedecerse así que decido dejar esta platica por terminada.

-Me voy a la cama, ya hablaremos después si es lo que deseas.

No espero una respuesta por parte de Gale y voy al cuarto, hago todo de forma rápida y cuando menos lo pienso ya estoy arropada hasta la cabeza, espero por Gale pero al final ya no puedo esperar mas y caigo rendida.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-Entonces, ¿no te dijo nada?

-Nada, en la noche no me quiso hablar de ello y hoy cuando me desperté el ya no estaba- le digo en un susurro. Estamos en la sala de juntas hablando de una demanda multimillonaria que va a llevar nuestro equipo, en este momento no prestamos atención Annie y yo ya que estamos enteradas de las nuevas actualizaciones del caso.

-Wow, eso es raro.

-Lo se y me mata el no saber la razón, pero créeme cuando te lo digo Annie Cresta voy a averiguarlo.

Prenden las luces de la sala de juntas y apagan la presentación y Haymitch pide que nos retiremos. Annie y yo salimos juntas de la sala de juntas, cuando suena mi teléfono del bolsillo, lo saco y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-Katniss, estas ocupada quiero tomar un café con Annie y tu- dice Madge en la otra linea, Annie me mira interrogante y le digo que es Madge.

-Claro nos vemos en 20 minutos en el café que esta cerca del trabajo.

-Nos vemos ahí- se despide Madge.

Cuelgo la llamada y centro mi atención en Annie.

-Madge quiere vernos en 20 en el café para hablar.

Annie hace un puchero cuando digo esto.

-No puedo tengo algunos pendientes que debo atender pero si los termino temprano yo te mando un mensaje y voy corriendo.

-Sabes que no es necesario que te apures.

-Claro que es necesario, necesito tener una platica de chicas, aunque creo que tu y yo ya hemos tendido suficientes para toda una vida- me dice sonriendo, eso que dice Annie me alegra ya que no hay una tensión entre nosotras.

.Esta bien, entonces ve a tu oficina y termina, corre.

Al decir esto Annie hace lo que digo. Después de 20 minutos yo ya me encuentro en el cafetería esperando la llegada de Madge y es cuando escucho su voz.

-¡Ya llegue! ¿Donde esta Annie?- pregunta al sentarse

-Tenia unas cosas que hacer pero dijo que trataría de desocuparse para poder venir- le aviso.

Yo ordeno un capuchino y Madge un americano, no tardan mucho en darnos nuestra orden.

-¿Que sucedió ese día?- pregunta Madge pero yo no hago caso.

-¿A que día te refieres?

-Tu sabes de lo que hablo, estuvo bueno, te dio un orgasmo- Madge dice esto lo suficientemente alto como para que un par de clientes a nuestro lado nos volteen a ver.

-Shh ¿quieres que te escuche todo el lugar? no vuelvas a decir eso- digo cohibida ante las miradas pero Madge no hace caso.

-Dímelo estuvo bien o mal y te dejare en paz.

-Si estuvo bien, ¿Contenta?- digo resignada.

-No. Quiero detalles- dice Madge con mucho interés.

-Mira Madge no quiero hablar de ello es mas, quiero olvidarle nunca debí de haber hecho eso en primer lugar- me recargo contra el asiento, derrotada pero Madge insiste.

-Pero lo hiciste y no puedes cambiarlo, ahora cuéntame.

-Ok, llegue al hotel, entre a la habitación, tuve sexo y ya. Eso es todo.

-Tu no me estas diciendo algo- comenta Madge curiosa y decido ya decirle todo.

-Esta bien, fue el mejor sexo de mi vida, eso era lo que querías escuchar, ahora podemos hablar de otra cosa- digo suplicando para poder dejar esta conversación en paz, pero Madge no la va a terminar tan fácil.

-¿Lo veras otra vez?

-¿¡Que!?¡No!- digo muy alto para mi gusto y nuevamente la gente vuelve a centrar su vista a nuestra mesa.

-¿Por que no? No dijiste que fue el mejor sexo de tu vida- comenta Madge sin inhibición a pesar de que la gente aun presta atención a nuestra platica.

-Y lo fue, pero no puedo volver a engañar a Gale- digo en un susurro para que los chismosos no escuchen. Esta respuesta no le complace a Madge ya que me mira con una cara irritada al instante.

-Vas a estar casada con el para toda la vida, disfruta de lo que el mundo te ofrece ya después te podrás coger toda la vida.

-¡Madge!- grito alterada

-Se honesta contigo Katniss, acaso no quieres volver a sentirte así, dímelo sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-No es que no confié en ti, el caso es que no confió en mi, por que si acepto que quiero estar con el una noche mas, eso me convertiría en la peor de las novias.

Siento que estoy a punto de llorar, pero me aguanto ya les e dado suficiente espectáculo a estas personas como para que ademas yo me ponga a llorar.

-Pero Katniss, esta es tu vida, debes de vivirla y si quieres estar con el por una noche mas , eso esta bien. Si yo fuera la que se va a casar y encontrara un hombre que esta dispuesto a satisfacerme de esa forma claro que lo tomaría. Te doy este consejo como amiga aun que tal vez sea mas difícil entablar una reunión con el ya que al parecer has estado huyendo de el.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo la propuesta por parte de el de esperarme en el hotel a las 7 de la noche todos los días para ver si llegaba y me remuevo nerviosa contra la silla por si quiera volver a pensar en ello. Pero obviamente Madge nota esto.

-¿No me digas que el te a ofrecido mas encuentros para tener sexo?

-No- contesto secamente pero Madge sonríe alegremente.

-¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Tienes que ir! Vamos Katniss hazlo, inventate algo, dile a Gale que sales conmigo o con Annie y ya si llama yo digo que estas conmigo

-No es tan sencillo Madge, el engañarlo es lo peor que le pude haber hecho cuando el me ha amado incondicionalmente y protegido de maneras en las que no te puedes imaginar- digo al borde del colapso emocional pero prosigo.- No puedo hacer eso Madge, no puedo.

Madge me da una sonrisa comprensiva y le da un sorbo a su café.

-Tal vez ames a Gale como para casarte con el, no te estoy diciendo que no lo ames para el resto de tu vida, tengas sus hijos y envejezcan juntos, solo te recomiendo como tu mejor amiga, la que te conoce y sabe que es lo mejor para ti que hagas una locura por una vez en tu vida.

-¿En serio crees que no es malo querer hacer eso, engañar a Gale?- pregunto triste y derrotada, confesando que es lo que quiero.

-Claro que no cariño, yo se de lo que te hablo y piensa que tal vez si Gale te lo hace en un futuro puedes decirle sobre esto como venganza.

-No digas eso, Gale jamas me haría una bajeza como la que yo le estoy haciendo.

-Yo solo digo, entonces ¿lo vas a hacer?- pregunta Madge con una mirada que me hace preguntarme muchas cosas, mas el interés que tiene con esto.

-Me lo pensare- digo finalmente.

-Es suficiente para mi.

Nos quedamos en un silencio, cuando escucho unos tacones haciendo mucho pero mucho ruido y por supuesto estos provienen de Annie.

-Lo logre, termine- dice una Annie que se recarga en su silla y hace una ademan dramático de estar cansada.

-Me alegro- contesto secamente-

-Bueno de que han hablado, cuéntenme.

Le doy una mirada a Madge para que sepa que no debe de hablarle de esto a Annie supongo que lo entiende ya que ella me guiña el ojo.

-Del trabajo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

_Haz lo que quieras de tu vida lo que quieras Katniss, yo te apoyo. _

_Acuéstate y disfruta del sexo con tu desconocido._

_-Madge_

Si claro como si fuera tan sencillo, dejo el teléfono en mi bolso nuevamente decidiendo no contestar el mensaje de Madge. Ya tengo suficiente de haber platicado de esto toda la mañana con ella y no es necesario que siga insistiendo con ello ahora. Observo a mi alrededor y es cuando veo a Peeta esperando el elevador y me pienso por un momento en esperar unos minutos mas a que el ya este lejos, pero prefiero enfrentarme a el ahora que después. Me acerco hasta donde esta el cuando las puertas se abren y entramos los dos juntos, el aun ignorando mi presencia, pero no por mucho.

-Peeta- le llamo y este voltea a verme sorprendido.

-Katniss ¿Que haces aqui?

-No es obvio, voy a mi apartamento.

-Claro- contesta y nos sumimos en un silencio.

Vamos a avanzando por los pisos casi llegando al nuestro, pero ni siquiera hemos hablado así que toco el botón que esta en el panel para parar el elevador y se detiene abruptamente.

-Necesitamos hablar- le digo a Peeta y este tiene una cara de pánico

-No, no necesitamos hacerlo, así que presiona ese botón otra vez y haz que se mueva el maldito elevador- dice Peeta tratando de alcanzar el panel, no lo dejare.

-Dime que paso anoche y lo haré.

-Bien te diré que paso.- se aleja unos pasos de mi y se recarga contra la pared.- No me dijo un par de cosas sobre la chica que me gusta, cosas importantes por eso lo golpee.

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunto sin creérmelo.

-Solo eso

-¿Quien es ella?

-¿Por que te interesa?- dice sonriendo y el se acerca acorralándome contra la puerta del elevador, haciéndome sentir muy pero muy acalorada

-¿Quien es?- vuelvo a preguntar, tratando de sacar los otros pensamientos de mi cabeza y alzo la vista, pero fue una mala idea ya que ahora siento que quiero besarlo, tal vez Peeta lee mis pensamientos por que el baja su vista a mis labios, pero se aleja y puedo volver a respirar.

-Eso no te incumbe, Katniss. Ahora serias tan amable de dejarme salir de aquí como que soy claustrofobico.

-Claro

Hago lo que me dice, vuelvo a pensar que lo que quise hacer fue por una razón, estoy necesitada de sexo y al parecer Peeta me recordó al hombre de hace una semana. El sale primero y lo sigo hasta que se detiene y me encara.

-¿Que quieres ahora Katniss?

-Perdón por meterme en tus asuntos y en los de Gale

-Esta bien tu solo olvídalo. Algunas veces se disfruta la vida, moliendo a palos a un amigo.

-Si, disfrutar la vida- repito pensativa con las palabras que me decía Madge todo el día. Tal vez esta sea una de las mayores locuras de mi vida y la peor pero creo que ya he tomado una decisión con respecto a mi chico misterioso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta.

-Si solo es que recordé algo, ¿Que hora es?

-Son las 6:30

-Puedo llegar a tiempo- digo para mi

-¿A donde?

-Debo verme con alguien a las 7, tengo que irme- le contesto a apresurada y regreso nuevamente al elevador.

-Espera Katniss.- me llama Peeta y me vuelvo a verlo se le ve alterado.- ¿Con quien te vas a ver?

-¿Que?

-¿Con quien te vas a ver?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Con... con... ¿Madge y Annie?- digo preguntando y me alegro plenamente que no se a Gale quien me pregunte.

-¿En serio? Bueno te importa si te acompaño, necesito hablar con Annie de algo.

-¡No!.- digo gritando y me reprendo de ello, tonta, me recompongo rápidamente.- Es noche de chicas así que si me disculpas- y salgo huyendo antes de que me diga o pregunte otra cosa, cuando se cierran las puertas del elevador, doy un gran suspiro de alivio al haber logrado casi victoriosamente esta salida. Saco mi teléfono del bolso y le mando un mensaje a Gale avisándole que llegare tarde y decido al final enviarle uno a Madge

_Ojala estés en lo correcto, voy a hacerlo_

_-Katniss_

Solo una vez mas y todo habrá terminado para siempre.

* * *

¡Otro capitulo terminado! Debo decir que me tarde mucho en acabarlo ya que he tenido que hacer muchas cosas en la escuela, por eso agradezco su paciencia, la próxima semana mas tardar habrá otro capitulo aprovechando estas vacaciones. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, así que por favor para darme ánimos y saber que a alguien lee esta historia dejen sus comentario, pónganlo en favoritos y hablenlo con quien quieran.

Una cosa mas ¿Han visto el nuevo material que sacaron de los dvd's? si lo vieron ¿cual es su escena eliminada favorita? o ¿escena favorita extendida?

Pasen una bonita semana, besos y abrazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Al entrar al hotel no perdí el tiempo y me dirigí a la recepción para que me dieran la maldita llave de la habitación, Flavius esta detrás del mostrador y cuando me ve sale de esta acercándose a mi.

-Señorita, que milagro verla permita me mostrarle el lugar- dice esto, tomándome del brazo alejándome.

-Espere, necesito la llave de la habitación 250- contesto tratando de volver, pero el me sigue llevando del brazo.

-Por favor señorita solo serán unos minutos de su tiempo y usted se ve que es una persona muy amable déjeme mostrarle el lugar y ya después la ayudare en lo que pida usted- me dice sin dejar de avanzar, pues no tengo de otra ya que ni siquiera me a querido soltar.

-Esta bien, pero puedo caminar sola- señalo y Flavius suelta mi brazo.

Entramos en un gran salón que podría decirse que es para mas de 300 personas, es amplio y este tiene candelabros que cuelgan del techo. Tiene un tipo de decoración clásica y moderna, también tiene grandes ventanales que muestran un hermoso jardín bien decorado, me sorprende que no haya ninguna celebración aquí en este lugar.

-¿Le agrada el lugar?.- pregunta Flavius y yo solo asiento asombrada.- Acompáñeme por favor.

Lo sigo y me guía hacia la barra en donde se encuentra una puerta, pasamos por la puerta y esta la cocina mas grande que he visto. Hay gente moviéndose por toda la cocina, creando comida exquisita.

-Bonnie puedes traer uno de los postres que están preparando, quiero que lo pruebe la señorita- dice Flavius, escucho mas movimiento y después una chica se acerca con un pastel bien decorado y delicioso.

-Espero que le guste señorita, lo preparo uno de los mejores chefs del lugar- dice con amabilidad.

Flavius mueve una silla y hace el ademan que me siente y lo hago.

-No se si pueda aceptarlo, se ve delicioso pero se esta tomando muchas molestias.

-Tonterías, por favor no me haga sentir mal y disfrútelo. Hazme un favor Bonnie cuando acabe con este pastel tráele otra porción de las que hayan preparado.

-Por supuesto- contesta Bonnie.

-Regreso en unos minutos señorita- me dice Flavius y sale de la cocina.

Observo el pastel que esta en frente mio viendo que se ve delicioso y sucumbo ante el. La apariencia era hermosa pero el sabor es incomparable jamas en mi vida habia probado un postre de este tipo, aparte es de chocolate, que es mi sabor favorito. Me lo acabo en minutos dando suspiros de placer con cada probada.

-¿Quiere otro pedazo?- me pregunta Bonnie

-Si por favor, es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

-La entiendo a mi también me gustan sus postres- diciendo esto Bonnie va por un pedazo mas y vuelve con otro pedazo que inmediatamente vuelvo a devorar.

-Quiero darle mis felicitaciones a este chef, es grandioso.

-Lamentablemente el no esta aquí solo viene algunas veces, el se encarga de otros negocios este no es su principal trabajo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien es el?- pregunto curiosa. Cuando esta a punto de hablar Bonnie nuevamente Flavius entra por la puerta ajetreado.

-Señorita, me puede acompañar por favor- dice dirigiéndose a mi. Me levanto de la silla, estoy por seguirlo pero me dirigo a Bonnie.

-Dale mis felicitaciones por su postre, por favor. Voy a volver un día de estos a probar mas de ellos.

-Eso espero señorita.

Flavius y yo volvemos por donde empezamos, hasta que nos detenemos nuevamente en la recepción. El entra detrás del mostrador e inmediatamente me da la llave de la habitación. La veo entre mis manos y vuelvo a sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

-Que tenga una linda noche, señorita- dice Flavius y yo solo asiento la cabeza, camino a los elevadores tratando de poner en orden mi cabeza. No tardo mucho en llegar a mi piso inmediatamente vuelvo a tener miedo de que esto sea la peor decisión pero esta sera la única vez que pueda volver a sentir un deseo tan indescriptible por una persona y se con seguridad que con Gale no sucederá eso, así que antes que las puertas del elevador se cierren doy un paso al frente saliendo del elevador, tomo una respiración profunda y camino a la habitación. Observo la puerta frente a mi, recordando lo que viví hace un par de días que tonta fui al pensar que no volvería aquí, introduzco la llave y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Ahora ya no hay velas que guíen el camino solo hay oscuridad, camino al frente tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, cuando ya me acostumbre a la oscuridad siento a alguien detrás de mi, doy un grito por la sorpresa, cuando siento sus brazos presionarme contra el.

-Pense que nunca volverías- susurra en mi oído el desconocido.

-Ese era el plan- contesto tratando de calmarme

-¿Que fue lo que cambio?

-Me di cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en ti, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba esa noche.

-Ya somos dos, ¿segura que quieres estar conmigo esta noche?- pregunta tiernamente, el me esta dando una oportunidad para irme pero yo ya tome mi decisión desde hace mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarlo pasar.

-Estoy segura- contesto decidida.

Sentí que colocaba una tela en mis ojos y la amarraba, el ya no estaba detrás de mi de un momento a otro pero luego el tomo mis manos para guiarme entre la oscuridad, se detuvo en un punto e inmediatamente sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos, me deje llevar y rodee con mis brazos su cuello, pasando mis manos sobre su cabello y con delicadeza el rodeo mi cintura y me atrajo mas a el. Los dos nos movíamos con un terrible deseo y deslice mis manos por cuello hasta su pecho pasando por cada centímetro de su piel, el contacto contra su pecho hizo que el gimiera. El empezó a dejar rastros de besos por mi cuello bajando lentamente sacándome suspiros. El con sus manos fue despojándome de la blusa que tenia al quitármela inicia una sesión de besos bajando por is pechos consediendoles atención a cada uno, sus manos no paran, pasa por el botón de mis pantalones abriéndolos y quitandomelos dejándome solamente en ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa- dice con la voz ronca.

Vuelve a besarme, me arrastra con el, y me empuja hasta caer en la cama y el esta sobre mi, me besa por unos momentos pero se separa.

-Quiero verte desnuda- susurra.

Me desabrocha el sostén y me lo quita dejándome expuesta, toca mi pezón derecho y me derrito ante su toque y hace la mismo con el izquierdo. Luego siento sus labios empezar a besar y jugar con mi pezón izquierdo, el los succiona y juega con su lengua, deja este y hace la misma acción con el otro pezón. EL esta entre mis piernas, pero puedo sentir perfectamente su erección contra mi haciendo presión. Yo no dejo de gemir ante su toque mis manos están en su cabello pero las bajo a su espalda y es cuando noto que el aun sigue con toda su ropa, empiezo a pasar mis manos hasta encontrar sus botones y se detiene.

-Déjame lo hago yo- me dice.

Se retira un momento, escucho el sonido de su ropa, sabiendo que se esta retirando de ella. Cuando vuelve a mi solo siento que el esta solamente en boxers, el junta mis piernas y retira la ultima prenda que me cubría. El empieza a acariciarme los pezones pero baja lentamente a mis piernas, acaricia mi entrepierna y toca mi clítoris, y yo doy un grito de placer. Desliza un dedo en mi vagina y empieza un vaivén que me gusta, mientra el con su mano hace maravillas vuelve a poner atención a pechos dándoles mordidas y jugando con ellos. Empiezo a gritar, coloco mis manos entre su pelo tratando de encontrar una liberación.

-Déjate ir- susurra y yo le hago caso, dejándome llevar ante el orgasmo.

Me besa para acallar mis gritos, el saca sus dedos de mi interior, me dejo caer tratando de normalizar mi respiración pero dejándome llevar ante esa satisfacción, escucho ruido peor no presto atención , hasta que siento que el presiona su erección hasta donde hace unos momentos estaban sus dedos. Ya se a colocado el preservativo

-¿Segura de esto?

-Segura- digo queriendo volver a estar de esa forma con el.

Empuja dentro de mi y doy un grito al cielo, el empieza un mete y saca que poco a poco va incrementando, enredo mis piernas contra el, logrando tener una mejor posición, su movimiento se hace cada ves mas fuerte y cada vez mas mis gemidos son mas fuertes.

-No puedo mas- digo con la voz errática.

-Termina para mi- con esas palabras me dejo llevar y estallo en pedazos.

El sale de mi, me acomoda boca abajo y deja mi trasero al aire, de esta forma me vuele a penetrar Mi respiración y la de el se vuelve errática, en donde solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos, su penetración es mas profunda que la anterior, así que los dos sentimos mas satisfacción. El empieza a tocarme los pezones, sus penetraciones cada ves son mas rápidas y empiezo a sentir la misma sensación de hace unos momentos pero cada vez mas fuerte .

-No aguanto.

-Espera.

Mete una entre mi sexo y empieza a acariciar mi clítoris, con esto no aguanto mas y grito ante el orgasmo devastador, el se deja llevar conmigo, con esto los dos nos desplomamos en el colchón. El se separa de mi acostándose a un lado mio, el reparte besos sobre mi hombro mientras mi respiración se normaliza.

-Eso fue...

-Lo se- me contesta, se levanta un momento peor no se que hace, pero vuelve de inmediato a mi lado. No se por que pero sinto que debo aclarar algo con el.

-Me voy a casar- digo rápidamente al extraño a mi lado.

-Ya lo se- me dice con un un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Ya lo sabias? ¿Como?- pregunto pero en vez de sentirme asustada, me siento curiosa.

-Tengo mis medios, pero no tengas miedo dulce Katniss, yo nunca te haria daño.

Se que no me miente ya que su voz muestra su honestidad.

-Se que no me harías daño.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de esto ya que no se que mas decir, la vez anterior fue mas sencillo ya que yo quede dormida y el se fue, pero ahora estoy mas que despierta así que no se como salir de aquí.

-No le des mas vueltas, me puedo ir si quieres.

-Si por favor- susurro apenada.

El se levanta de la cama, pero yo me quedo en la misma posición, pasan unos minutos hasta que el vuelve a hablar.

-Ya estoy listo.

-Ok.

-¿Vas a volver?- pregunta y me sorprendo ya que no había pensado en eso, no considere otra noche ademas de esta.

-No lo se.

-A la próxima avísame, tienes mi numero.- escucho que camina lejos pero sus pasos se detienen.- ¿No quieres saber quien soy?.

-Sinceramente hoy no quiero saberlo.

-Esta bien.

Nuevamente se queda en silencio pero sus pasos se vuelven a escuchar pero son mas cercanos y siento una presión en la cama, el me atrae hacia el y me besa hasta dejarme sin respiración pero nos separamos por la falta de aire pero estoy segura que dejaría que el me besara así por siempre.

-Adiós querida Katniss, por favor vuelve a mi.

Diciendo esto se levanta y escucho sus pasos alejarse, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse es cuando me permito quitarme la tela que me tapa la vista, abro y cierro los ojos para acostumbrarme nuevamente, peor ya es tiempo de irme. Busco en la habitación todas mis prendas, pero lentamente tratando de hacer tiempo, cuando ya todo esta bien acomodado, busco en la otra habitación en donde deje mi bolsa. Al encontrarla me dirigo a la salida, al cerrar la puerta me recargo contra esta tratando de analizar todo lo sucedido. Me sigo sintiendo mal por lo que le hice a Gale pero no puedo negar que cada vez mas ese hombre esta entrando mas y mas en mis pensamientos, cuando voy a avanzar a los elevadores, empieza a sonar mi teléfono. Es Gale, genial.

-Hola

-Katniss ¿Ya vas a ir a la casa?

-Si ya termine con Annie y Madge.

-Bueno yo voy a tardar mas, así que no me esperes para cenar.

-Esta bien- contesto secamente

-Nos vemos después amor.

-Adiós.

Bueno por lo menos no tendré que enfrentarlo hoy en la noche, miro la hora en mi teléfono y ya casi van a ser las 9, en realidad no note cuanto tiempo estuve haya adentro, hago mi camino hacia la recepción y Flavius esta donde lo vi por ultima vez.

-Aquí tienes la llave de la habitación- le digo tendiéndosela

-Gracia por su visita señorita, espero verla a menudo por el lugar- me dice con una mirada cómplice yo solo atino a darle una sonrisa forzada sintiendo que sus palabras tienen doble sentido.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

El camino a casa es corto a pesar de que tome la ruta mas larga para llegar, cuando dejo mis cosas en el sillón decidiendo que es mejor a dormir, suena el teléfono del departamento inmediatamente voy a responderlo.

-Bueno

-Katniss ¿Como estuvo tu noche? ¿Estuvo movida?- pregunta Madge por la otra linea, sinceramente no estoy de humor para esto.

-Madge no quiero hablarte de ello, solo quiero ir a la cama

-Por favor Katniss solo dime si te la pasaste bien con tu chico.

-Estuvo bien- contesto escuetamente

-Detalles mujer

-Estuvo genial, me la pase increíble con el, feliz.

-Mas que feliz, te dejare dormir pero quiero mas detalles Katniss esos no son suficientes para satisfacer mi curiosidad

-Si lo que sea- digo tratando de ya colgar.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto pues no recuerdo haber quedado con ella.

-Recuerdas mañana es la fiesta de antifaces- me dice Madge y maldigo ya que no recordaba la maldita fiesta.

-Rayos yo esperaba quedarme en casa y dormir.

-Creo que no sera posible, así que vístete bien pero no mejor que yo- diciendo esto me cuelga.

Miro el teléfono tratando de entender la forma tan brusca en que Madge se comporto pero decido dejarlo por la paz, ya no quiero saber de ella por hoy. Al llegar a la cama con mi pijama ya puesta me pongo a pensar en panadero sexy o el desconocido con el que me e acostado. Volver a verlo no estaba en mis planes a futuro pero sinceramente si que lo estoy considerando pero ya me lo pensare después ya que cometí muchos errores el día de hoy ya mañana pensare si cometo otro o me olvido para siempre de esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, por fin pude traer un capitulo después de una semana, estoy muy sorprendida conmigo misma. Quiero agradecer a un par de personas por darme su apoyo así que aquí están sus nombres: dianacaro1603, EternalReader15, camilaalc, X, luucy, OjitosZelda, sg77, Mary Malfoy Mellark.

En serio agradezco mucho que dejen sus comentarios y a las personas que no lo han hecho empiecen a dejar sus opiniones por favor, así que déjenlos comentarios pónganlo en favorito y compartanlo con cuanta gente quieran. No prometo capitulo la próxima semana ya que ahora empiezo con muchos exámenes en mi preparatoria así que me sera difícil con tanto estudio pero en un momento libre traeré el capitulo.

Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos tengan una excelente semana.


	14. Chapter 14

Lo que me despierta de mi profundo sueño es el delicioso aroma a hot-cakes, me levanto corriendo de la cama pues mi estomago ruge con tan delicioso aroma, al entrar en la cocina Gale esta tan pendiente de su tarea que no se da cuenta de mi presencia, me recargo contra la pared y me doy el tiempo para observar a mi futuro esposo y me pregunto en que momento fue en el que nos convertimos en esto, en donde ya no hay confianza entre los dos, llegando hasta el punto en que yo llegue a engañarlo. Elimino esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ya que aun es muy temprano para cosas tristes, carraspeo para llamar su atención y Gale voltea a verme sorprendido.

-Buenos días- digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, pensaba despertarte cuando ya lo tuviera listo.

-El delicioso olor me despertó pero gracias por dejarme dormir un poco mas, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No ya casi termino, pero pon los manteles en la mesa, por favor.

Abro uno de los gabinetes de la cocina y saco los manteles luego los acomodo en la mesa, inmediatamente Gale llega con un gran plato de hot cakes, voy por los platos como también los tenedores, la mermelada y la miel, me siento en la mesa, unos momentos después Gale regresa con dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja. Se sienta a mi lado y empezamos a degustar el delicioso desayuno.

-Katniss- me llama Gale, levanto la vista de mi plato para verlo y este tiene una cara triste

-Lamento todo lo sucedido en la semana, ni siquiera hemos podido hablar bien. Espero que me perdones mis retrasos con respecto al trabajo

Me siento mas arrepentida yo, ya que no había sentido mucho la ausencia de Gale por la casa, pero pongo mi mejor cara.

-No te preocupes Gale el trabajo es trabajo, claro que comprendo que hayas tenido que pasar tiempo en el. Aparte para serte sincera ni lo note

-Entonces eso esta mejor- comenta pero se le ve enojado al decir esto pero lo dejo pasar. Empezamos a hablar de nuestros trabajos y de lo que no hemos hablado desde hace mucho, nuestro pasado. Es en parte lindo volver a hablar con Gale de todo esto pero me trae mas nostalgia que otra cosa ya que me pongo a pensar en esas personas que eramos antes pues la Katniss de antes amaba a Gale con locura y ahora ya no encuentro el mismo sentimiento hacia Gale. Estamos levantando los platos cuando suena el teléfono.

-Contesta tu, lo mas seguro es que sea para ti- dice Gale y se lleva los platos a la cocina.

Me dirijo a la mesita y tomo el teléfono.

-Bueno

-Katniss- dice la persona al otro lado de la linea, pero reconozco su voz y no contesto, no puedo.

-¿Katniss estas bien?- pregunta Gale y es cuando me doy cuenta que he dejado caer el teléfono al piso, Gale hace el ademan de querer levantar el teléfono pero lo detengo.

-¡No! No lo hagas

-¿Quien es?- pregunta alarmado

-Es Prim

Gale y yo nos miramos cada quien en sus pensamientos acerca de Prim ya que de ella no teníamos noticias desde hace años, pues a pesar de que la familia de Gale aun seguía viviendo en nuestra ciudad natal yo había pedido que no me hablaran de ella si es que la veían. Gale recoge el teléfono del suelo y me lo tiende.

-Es momento de que hablen

Yo niego con la cabeza pues no quiero hablar con la persona que me rompió el corazón.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Puedes hacerlo, ella es tu hermana es momento de que arreglen las cosas

Me toma de la mano y deja el teléfono en ella, Gale con el semblante preocupado se va de la sala dejándome sola para que yo afronte mis problemas, quiero detenerlo y decirle que me acompañe pero no lo hago. Rezo para que ella ya haya colgado pero de todas formas coloco el auricular del teléfono al lado de mi oído y hablo.

-Prim

-Hola Katniss supongo que te causo una gran sorpresa el que llamara- habla mi hermana al otro lado de la linea, se escucha diferente diría yo.

-Asi es jamas espere tu llamada

-¿Cuanto tiempo que no hemos hablado? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años?

-No estoy segura pero ¿Como has estado?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-Ya sabes haciendo lo mismo de siempre, ir a hacer mis practicas al hospital, salir con amigos, pasar tiempo con mama.- cuando menciona a mama siento un escalofríos presintiendo a donde ira a parar esta conversación.- Pero sabes que sucedió hace dos días, me encontré con Rory Hawthorne y no vas a creer lo que me dijo

-Creo que me estoy dando una idea

-¡Te vas a casar Katniss! Te vas a casar y no tuviste el descaro de avisarle a tu familia ¿Por que razón no llamaste? ¿Porque no nos dijiste que te ibas a casar con Gale?

-Tu muy bien sabes por que razón no he llamado- contesto ya enojada pues no tiene derecho a reclamarme, bueno tal vez un poco

-Debes perdonarla, nada de lo que sucedió fue su culpa- contesta Prim defendiéndola, de nuevo

-Claro que es su culpa, jamas debió de haber dejado que ese hombre entrara en su vida, pero tu no quieres verlo, pero tu misma dijiste la ultima vez que hablamos que no lo volviera a hacer si no hacia las paces con mama, así que decidí tomarte la palabra, créeme que lo que mas quiero es que estés en mi boda pero sabia que insistirías en que hablara con ella.

-Se que fue mi error el haberte dicho que no volvieras a llamar si no hacías las paces con mama y jamas pensé que fuéramos a durar sin hablar por mas de tres años, en serio perdóname.

-Claro que estas perdonada, eres mi hermanita

-Y acerca de mama...

-No, no voy a hablar con ella ni hoy ni nunca. Mira te enviare dos invitaciones puedes llevar a un amigo o a tu novio si es que tienes uno, pero no lleves a mama.

-Katniss- dice Prim insistente.

-No, yo te quiero en mi boda, pero no la quiero a ella, por favor.

-Mira veré si puedo ir a tu boda, te quiero pero me estas metiendo en un dilema.

-Ok solo espero que podamos volver a ser lo que eramos antes Prim

-Yo también lo espero Katniss

Ella cuelga al decir esto, sinceramente ya no se con quien hable por el teléfono pues ella ya se volvió una extraña en este tiempo. Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y voy donde Gale. El esta lavando todos los platos.

-Se escucho ajetreada esa platica- dice Gale sin mirarme.

-Lo fue.

-Ya veras que arreglaran las cosas

-Ya no estoy tan segura de ello- contesto con pesar. Gale deja lo que esta haciendo y se acerca a mi a pasos agigantados, me toma del rostro, empezando a acariciarlo.

-Se arreglara.- asegura.- Ahora tu tranquilízate y disfruta lo que queda de la mañana ya que al rato estaremos ocupados arreglándonos para la fiesta de mascaras.

-Sinceramente no tengo ganas de ir Gale

Al decir esto Gale me suelta el rostro y sus facciones muestran enojo disimulado.

-Katniss esto es importante, hemos esperado la fiesta desde hace mucho.

-Mas bien tu Gale, a mi jamas me han gustado estas cosas. Tu fuiste el que insistió en conseguir esas invitaciones.

-En la fiesta habrá clientes potenciales y si los consigo conseguiré un mejor puesto en la empresa, no se, tal vez la presidencia algún día

-No te hagas ilusiones Gale, Peeta es el hijo del señor Mellark obviamente le dejara el puesto a Peeta

Gale me mira enojado, pero siempre pensé que el sabia que la empresa la iba a heredar Peeta, pero creo que me equivoque.

-Solo arréglate para la maldita fiesta, Madge llamo hace unas horas, va a venir a arreglarse.

Con esto Gale deja por zanjada la conversación, molesta por su actitud voy y me encierro al cuarto.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-¿Entonces no han hablado en todo el día?- pregunta Madge mientras saca su vestido de una bolsa.

-Si hemos hablado, ya sabes gruñidos y asentimientos de cabeza

-Eso no es hablar- contradice Madge, pero tiene razón Gale y yo no hemos hablado desde la absurda pelea de la mañana solo hemos hablado lo estrictamente necesario.

-Lo se pero yo no me disculpare por nada.- volteo a ella y observo que se esta quitando los botones de su blusa, siento mi cara arder, se que es una tontería después de haber tenido sexo con alguien pero aun no estoy muy a gusto en ver el cuerpo de alguien en ropa interior o desnuda, a no ser que sea sexo al parecer.

-Yo iré al baño a cambiarme, tu quédate aquí, si toca Gale mándalo a volar.

Entre al baño con el vestido y los zapatos y me cambie. El vestido ya lo había comprado hace tiempo en una salida de compras, no pude evitarlo y lo compre. El vestido era de seda y era color purpura, este tiene un escote profundo y tiene cortes en las salidas de los hombros. El pelo me lo recogí, en forma elegante de joyería solo me puse un par de aretes. Cuando salí del baño Madge ya estaba enfundada en su vestido color negro con diamantes en el pecho.

-Katniss te ves preciosa- dice Madge con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu también te ves hermosa.

-Claro que no, no entiendo como logras siempre verte mejor que yo.- comenta con falsa indignación.- Vas a atraer las miradas de todos.

-No sera así, pero ya dejemos esto en paz, hay que terminar de arreglarnos.

Nos acomodamos las dos en frente del espejo y empezamos a maquillarnos. Solo me pongo un poco de delineador en los ojos, un par de sombras y un brillo labial. Hay que admitirlo nos vemos bien Madge y yo. Me estoy poniendo los tacones cuando se escuchan golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Gale al otro lado de la puerta. Madge me mira para saber mi respuesta y le indico que habrá la puerta.

-Pasa Gale

-Madge te ves genial- comenta Gale cortesmente pero veo que Madge se ruboriza por el comentario.

-Gracias- contesta con una sonrisita.

Gale le da otra mirada pero inmediatamente voltea a donde estoy yo, el me mira impasible, pero después su rostro cambia a una gran sonrisa. Se acerca a mi y me mira detenidamente, observándome.

-Katniss, no puedo describir lo hermosa que estas, soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado ya que eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- me asombran sus palabras, el no lo medita y me nos detenemos cada uno se deja llevar, yo me dejo llevar. El beso termina por el carraspeo que se escucha.

-Por favor hay una persona en la habitación que no quiere ver tanto amor- dice Madge con cara de asco, tomo a Gale de los hombros y me acerco a el abrazándolo.

-Somos novios es lo que hacen, vamonos que se hace tarde- comento para terminar con esto. Madge sale del cuarto yo estoy a punto de seguirla cuando Gale me detiene del brazo.

-¿Estamos bien? No quiero que vayamos enojados, podemos faltar si es lo quieres- dice Gale, tengo la tentación de aceptar y quedarnos en casa, pero últimamente lo admito tampoco he sido la mejor persona del mundo con Gale, hemos estado tan distanciados las ultimas semanas que necesitamos un poco de distracción para que supongo, mejore todo.

-Estamos bien- le digo tiernamente.- Y es mejor ir ya que ahora tengo que presumirle a todo el mundo como me veo- digo en broma, peor Gale solo frunce el ceño.

-Supongo que peleare con mucho hombres esta noche, ya que todos tendrán los ojos puestos en ti, Dios ¿Por que eres tan malditamente hermosa?-

-¡Vamonos se hace tarde!- grita Madge desde afuera de la habitación.

Tomo la mano de Gale y decido que esta sera una gran noche para los dos, pues sera un nuevo comienzo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

La fiesta se hizo en uno de los mas lujosos salones de la ciudad y debo decir que no hay muchos. Desde que estamos por entrar Madge, Gale y yo nos colocamos los antifaces que usaremos el resto de la noche. Al entrar me veo abrumada por todo a mi alrededor, como dije no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

-Vamos- ordena Gale y avanzamos juntos. Empezamos a caminar por el salón, Gale va saludando a quien se le pase en frente y yo solo saludo cortesmente pues inmediatamente se enfrascan en una conversación en la que no me incluyen, Madge se fue desde el momento en que entramos ya que iba a buscar a alguien con quien irse esta noche. Al final le digo a Gale que necesito ir al tocador, no presta atención. Camino entre la gente saludando a quienes conozco por parte de Gale, pero una persona si que me habla.

-Hey Katniss

-Peeta- respondo sorprendida pero no debería estarlo ya que era obvio que el iba a venir, lo observo, analizándolo el usa un esmoquin a la medida que para que mentir le queda muy bien, cuando levanto la vista veo que el también me analizaba, no puedo evitar ruborizarme con su mira inquisitiva, ya que siento me desnuda con la mirada pero en vez de llegarme a molestar, me gusta.

-Wow Katniss, te ves preciosa.

-Gracias, tu no te ves mal tampoco

-Bueno siempre tengo que verme bien pero créeme tu le ganas a cualquiera que este en esta fiesta, solo observa a tu alrededor- hago lo que me dice y no puedo evitar sorprenderme ya que muchos hombres si que me están mirando, volteo la mirada ya que me incomoda.- No puedo decir que no los culpo de mirarte pero en verdad deberían parar si no quieren que los golpee.

-Esto es raro.

-Tranquila yo te protegeré- diciendo esto me toma de la mano y la entrelaza con la mía, el simple acto me parece tan natural que no me molesta para nada, no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos y al hacerlo observo la mascara que lleva prestandole atención por primera vez, el que le cubra el rostro de esa simple forma me recuerda algo, no, mas bien a alguien. Nos miramos profundamente yo tratando de averiguar la razón de por que Peeta me recuerda tanto a esa persona y bueno el no se que este pensando en este momento, Peeta esta por decirme algo cuando una voz lo llama a el.

-Peeta cariño te he estado buscando toda la noche- dice una chica rubia, noto que aun sostengo la mano de Peeta y la suelto me mira primero y después dirige su atención a la rubia.

-Lo siento Delly he estado con clientes y amigos toda la noche

Observo a la rubia, ahora con nombre, ella utiliza un vestido demasiado apretado de color verde, lo que mas resalta de ese vestido son sus grandes pechos, Delly mira coquetamente a Peeta, sacando mas el pecho para que el lo vea.

-Prometiste anoche que bailaríamos- dice ella, pero no puedo evitar notar que algo dentro de mi se retuerce.

-Lo se Delly pero ahora no puedo estoy hablando con Katniss- y por primera vez Delly mira hacia mi persona, me mira de arriba a abajo hasta detenerse en mi rostro y ella pone la sonrisa mas falsa que he visto en mi vida.

-Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Delly Catwright, hija de uno de los inversionista de la empresa del señor Mellark pero de seguro ya sabia quien era pero ¿Tu eres?- vaya que engreída.

-Katniss Everdeen- y le tiendo la mano, me la estrecha rápidamente.

-Claro la prometida de Gale- aclara Delly.

-La misma

-¿Donde esta el?- pregunta

-Se quedo hablando con unas personas, no era lo mio su platica.

-Estoy segura de ello, oh mira ahí viene Gale

Peeta volteamos atrás y tiene razón Gale viene, cuando llega a nuestro lado me toma de la cadera acercándome a el.

-Delly hace tiempo no nos vemos- dice Gale

-No hace tanto, pero mira ya por fin pude conocer a tu prometida

-Preciosa ¿verdad?- comenta Gale plantándome un beso en la mejilla y noto como Peeta frunce el ceño ante la acción de Gale.

-Si preciosa- responde condescendiente, pero inmediatamente centra su atención a Peeta.- Ahora que Katniss esta acompañada ¿Podemos bailar?

Yo lo miro y el me mira, trato de entender el significado de su mirada pero no lo hago, el aparta la vista pero yo no.

-Claro, bailemos. Nos vemos después- diciendo esto Peeta toma a Delly de la cintura y se van, ahora ella debe estar extasiada de estar en sus brazos.

Los sigo mirando hasta que los pierdo de vista entre la pista de baile

-Perdón por haberte prestado atención desde que llegamos.

-Tranquilo tenias que atender a posibles clientes y dime de que tanto han habla...- pero ya no me esta escuchando pues ahora tiene la vista fijada en un hombre.

-Es el señor Mellark, vamos Katniss- ordena y me jala del brazo. El señor Mellark es la versión mas vieja de Peeta la diferencia es que el no tiene esa sonrisa tan característica que me encanta de Peeta, espera dije encanta.

-Señor Mellark, buenas noches, espero que recuerde a mi prometida.

-Es un gusto volverlo a ver, no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo- digo con cortesía estrechándole la mano que me ofrece.

-Como podría olvidar a tan adorable jovencita, en serio te ganaste la lotería Gale, espero que un día Peeta encuentre a una dama tan espectacular como tu- dice el señor Mellark.

-Bueno chicas como Katniss no se encuentran muy fácil, lo veo difícil para Peeta- los hombre ríen con el comentario pero yo solo atino a sonreír.

Gale y el señor Mellark se vuelven a enfrascar en platicas con respecto al trabajo yo me desconecto hasta que oigo mencionar mi nombre.

-Disculpe, ¿Que dijo?- pregunto, Gale me envía una mirada de enojo pero el señor Mellark se ríe.

-Pregunte si ya esta todo listo para la boda.

-Oh- exclamo por la repentina pregunta.- Solo faltan un par de detalles.

-No te ves para nada nerviosa, a pesar que ya es en una semana

-Si bueno...- pero detengo lo que iba a decir ya que en una semana me caso, una semana, he estado tan metida en mis problemas que ya no recordaba siquiera el día en que me casaría con Gale, el señor Mellark me sigue mirando así que me compongo.- Aun no empieza oficialmente la locura, por estoy estoy bien.

-Me alegro Katniss y espero que aun me tenga un lugar reservado ya que no pienso faltar a la boda de uno de mis mejores empleados- alaga el señor Mellark, Gale tiene una gran sonrisa pero de un minuto a otro cambia su expresión, busco con la mirada hacia donde el ve y es Peeta que se acerca con Delly.

-Papa he estado buscando.

-Perdón hijo estaba hablando con Katniss Y Gale acerca de su boda.

Peeta y yo nos miramos brevemente pero e suficiente para que yo me incomode.

-Por supuesto, la boda, ojala ya tengan todo listo no vaya a ser que no suceda la boda por un contratiempo- cometa Peeta pero eso es suficiente para que el ambiente del grupo cambie de un instante a otro.

-No te preocupes Peeta nada impedirá que Katniss y yo nos casemos- responde Gale acidamente, genial ahora solo faltan los golpes. Cuando pienso que si se van a llegar a eso el señor Mellark nos salva de eso.

-Gale no te he visto bailar, deberías de sacar a bailar a Katniss.

-No nos gusta bailar, señor Mellark.

Corrección a el no le gusta bailar.

-En realidad a Katniss le gusta bailar- cuatro pares de ojos miran a Peeta por sus palabras, yo mas sorprendida que los demás.- Pero ya que tu no quieres bailar con Katniss voy a bailar con ella, Katniss ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Y me tiende su mano, la hubiera tomado sin pensar si no hubiera sido a causa del fuerte agarre de Gale hacia mi cintura. Le doy una mirada a Gale de reproche y me suelto de el aceptando la mano de Peeta.

-Solo es un baile- aclaro a nadie en particular.

-Regresara contigo en un instante

Estamos avanzando cuando la mirada enojada de Delly nos detiene.

-Peeta no puedes dejarme así- susurra para el pero si que la escuche.

-Delly no eres mi cita- afirma Peeta y nos vamos.

Caminar de la mano de Peeta es lo mas extraño pero de la forma mas normal hacerlo, cuando llegamos a la pista de baile, el coloca su mano derecha en mi cintura y toma mi mano izquierda alzándola, acomodo mi otra mano en su hombro y empezamos a bailar. Nos dejamos llevar por la música, yo olvidándome de mi alrededor, olvidándome de Gale una vez mas.

-Debo decir que eres una excelente bailarina.

-Siempre me a encantado pero parece que tu ya sabia eso.

-Lo mencionaste una vez creo que fue de las primeras veces que nos vimos.

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, fue hace años

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti- dice con un suspiro.- Eras la única que no se daba cuenta

Y con esas simples palabras me rompe en pedazos por completo y es por una sola razón pues ahora me doy cuenta que Peeta Mellark puede gustarme. No le contesto nada solo dejo que la música d¿siga fluyendo, mientras tanto yo trato de entender el embrollo de sentimientos que tengo hacia tres diferentes hombres, uno que conozco de toda la vida y asido mi aliado, el otro que me a hecho desear cosas inimaginables y el ultimo que siempre me hace feliz cada vez que lo veo. Detengo abruptamente nuestro baile ya que no debería estar aquí en los brazos de Peeta bailando, yo debería estar con mi prometido.

-Lo siento Peeta, debo volver con Gale

Huyo de sus brazos y de su rostro confundido. En una esquina de la pista esta Gale, enojado.

-¿Has terminado ya? Quiero volver a casa.

-Vamonos- contesto secamente.

No volteo mi rostro hacia Peeta, no miro a nadie, solo sigo a Gale del brazo a través del mar de gente. Antes de salir por la puerta Madge nos intercepta.

-¿Ya se van? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Mi cita es un asco.

Estoy por decirle que si cuando Gale habla.

-Esta vez no Madge.

Jalandome del brazo me saca del salón sin siquiera poder despedirme de Madge. Cuando estamos en el auto, Gale empieza a gritar.

-¡¿Por que bailaste con el Katniss?! ¿Por que?

-No lo se Gale, solo fue un baile.

-Tu no viste como te miraba, para el era mas que un baile y se que para ti es otra cosa.

-¡Solo somos amigos!- exclamo, para apaciguarlo.

-No, no lo son- murmura Gale y casi no lo llego a escuchar, pero no entiendo a que se refiere.- Me avergonzaste Katniss, todo el mundo miraba y decía ¿por que su prometida bailaba de esa forma con Peeta?

-Lo siento, no lo sabia- digo, disculpándome

-¿Que te sucede Katniss? ¿Donde esta la Katniss que conozco?

-No lo se Gale, no lo se- respondo ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y es la verdad ya que no se quien soy o que es lo que quiero.

* * *

Chan chan chan... He vuelto después de un mes ¿Me extrañaron? Pues yo si extrañe escribir esta historia, empezare con las disculpas. Perdón. Este mes a sido de lo mas difícil ya que estoy por terminar la preparatoria, si así es, ya pronto seré una universitaria, así que he tenido que estudiar y trabajar mucho para poder sacar las mejores calificaciones del mundo para no ser de las reprobadas. Estas ultimas semanas he estado completando esta historia poco a poco y por fin, esta terminada. Ojala les agrade este capitulo, es el mas largo que e hecho hasta hora, déjenme sus comentarios si les gusto o no, pero ojala lo amen. Por ultimo pónganlo en favorito esta historia, compartanlo con sus amigos y dejen miles de comentario.

Siganme en mi twitter Jesslive99

Actualizare posiblemente la próxima semana, si es que no sucede otra cosa (Ejem: Reprobé una materia)

Les deseo una hermosa semana, besos y abrazos


	15. Chapter 15

El lunes por la mañana fue como un respiro para mi ya que desde el sábado por la noche Gale y yo nos hemos estado ignorando, bueno, el me ha estado ignorando yo he tratado de hablar con el pero siempre se va, incluso el día de ayer salio a beber con unos compañeros de trabajo para no verme. El estar en el trabajo es volver a una buena rutina sin problemas. Pero mi calma es interrumpida con el huracán Annie entrando por mi puerta.

-Madge me ha contado todo.

-¿Y puedo saber que es a lo que te refieres con todo?- pregunto cansada

-De que Gale salio hecho una furia de la fiesta por que bailaste con Peeta y de que el fue muy descortés con ella al que no quererla llevar a su casa de paso.

Genial, Madge

-Pues si se enojo y para nada me a hablado en estos días- digo desahogándome por fin con alguien.

-Pero solo fue un baile ¿no? ¿Entre Peeta y tu?

-Lo fue- parece que Peeta y Gale ahora van a pelear por todo, hubieras visto la forma en que se comporto Gale en cada momento que Peeta estaba cerca de nosotros.

-Así que supongo que no han arreglado ellos nada desde su pelea de la otra noche.

-Parece que no

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora?

-Ese es el punto, cada día que pasa tengo mas problemas con Gale de los que puedo contar y lo peor de todo es que aun no termino de preparar lo de la maldita boda.

-En serio ¿Aun se hace la boda?

Le doy una mirada enojada

-Aun se hace la boda.

-No te enojes, no seria raro que decidieras terminar con esto.

-Si supongo- acepto

-Sabes algo en todos estos años de amistad jamas me has contado la razón.

-¿La razón de que?

-De tu gran devoción hacia Gale, de la razón de por que sigues con el a pesar de que ya no lo ames.

El color se fue mi cara, lo sentí solo de volver a pensar en el pasado me traía un mal sabor de boca, no podía contárselo, no hoy, no estaba preparada para contarle a Annie tal vez necesitaría una gran cantidad de alcohol para poder hablar de mi pasado.

-No quiero hablar de cosas tristes tan temprano en la mañana- comente tratando de dejar el tema en paz.

-¿Me dirás algún día?- pregunta preocupada y lo veo en sus ojos se que se preocupa por mi felicidad.

-No lo se, cuando este lista.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Enobaria, compañera de trabajo, entra por mi puerta.

-Katniss, hay un chico que quiere verte, por cierto muy guapo

-¿Porque no vino y me lo dijo Venia?- pregunto consternada

-La obligue a que se quedara sentada, pues cuando lo vi desde lejos supe que necesitaba hablar con el.

Ignoro a Enobaria y llamo por el intercomunicador a Venia.

-¿Quien quiere verme Venia?

-Es Peeta Mellark.

Con solo la mención del nombre de Peeta mi piel se eriza pero ignoro el sentimiento.

-Hazlo pasar- ordeno, Annie me da una mira interrogativa supongo por la repentina llegada de Peeta

Pasan segundos y Peeta entra por la puerta con la elegancia que lo identifica, se detiene por un momento al ver que no estoy sola pero recupera su postura y muestra una gran sonrisa hacia Annie.

-Annie, me alegra verte- dice y le da un beso en la mejilla-. Señorita Golding un gusto volverla a encontrar.

-El gusto es mio Peeta.

Ruedo los ojos ante la forma tan personal en que se expreso a Peeta, pero es típico de Enobaria.

-Nos podrían dejar solos a Peeta y ami por favor.

-Claro que si Katniss, nos vemos después Peeta- dice Annie y sale de mi oficina pero no lo hace Enobaria.

-Enobaria tu también- le digo impaciente, me dedica una mirada airada pero se recompone y se despide de Peeta con un toque en su hombro y un contoneo de caderas, pero Peeta no la mira hacer esto ultimo ya que solo me observa a mi.

-Que linda te ves hoy Katniss- comenta Peeta sentándose, repito su misma acción.

-¿A que viniste el día de hoy Peeta?

-Katniss que grosera al preguntar eso, yo solo vine a visitar a una amiga

Rio ante la ofensa actuada de Peeta

-Peeta nuca hemos llegado al punto de amistad en el que tu o yo nos visitamos en el trabajo, asi que debe haber una buena razón para que vengas por primera vez a mi trabajo.

Ante mis palabras Peeta borra un poco su sonrisa del rostro.

-Estas en lo correcto, he venido por una razón en especifico

Ya no sonríe, en realidad ahora esta serio y es la primera vez que lo veo actuar de esta forma.

-¿Cual es esa razón?- pregunto curiosa, ante tal cambio de actitud por parte de Peeta.

-Mira algo a estado pasando en este par de meses de mi vida que recientemente se a complicado mucho.

-¿Te refieres a algo legal?

-No, no es eso. Lo que quiero decir- Peeta se revuelve con sus palabras, ya que solo esta balbuceando-. Descubrí algo que te incumbe a mi y a ti,

-Que..

-Déjame terminar- me interrumpe Peeta-. Hace un par de meses me entere de algo malo Katniss, esto te va a causar mucho daño, pero es necesario que te lo diga.

-Peeta me estas asustando, habla ya- digo desesperada ante tanto rodeo por parte de Peeta

-Espera, hay algo mas, tal vez después de que te diga lo demás, me vayas a odiar, así que prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado y que nunca te iras, que te te quedaras conmigo.

-Peeta yo...

-Prometelo- insiste

Me sorprende tal forma de actuar de su parte, su desesperación por que no me aleje de el y no se por que eso hace que se me acelere el corazón.

-Lo prometo- le digo-. Te prometo lo que sea que me digas en este momento no hara que me aleje de ti.

Le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le insisto a hablar.

-Ok primero te hablare de algo que me entere sobre Gale- estoy a punto de preguntar pero Peeta me señala que no hable-. No hables hasta que yo te lo pida ¿Ok?

-Ok- acepto

-Hace un par de meses me entere de algo sobre Gale pero ya no me lo puedo guardar mas Katniss, este Gale...

No supe como terminaba esa frase ya que mi prometido entro por la puerta hecho una furia. Con solo ver a Peeta sentado enfrente mio hizo que desatara mas la ira de Gale ya que este le dio un derechazo a Peeta en la mandíbula haciendo que este cayera de la silla.

-Maldito infeliz, te dije que te alejaras- dice Gale tomando a Peeta por el cuello de su camiseta. Peeta arremete contra Gale proporcionando una patada, cuando veo que Gale esta por responder al golpe, me levanto de la silla y me interpongo.

-¡Basta!- grito, observo que me miran conmocionados ante mi arrebato, mis compañeros de trabajo están afuera de mi oficina viendo todo el alboroto que esta sucediendo ahora, así que decido ponerme firme-. Fuera los dos de mi oficina. Váyanse.

Gale y Peeta se levantan del piso de repente apenados por sus acciones ya que los dos empiezan a balbucear disculpas.

-Juro que no quería hacer esto aquí Katniss- dice Gale

-Lo siento Katniss, pero aun necesitamos hablar- dijo Peeta

-Basta los dos, solo váyanse de mi oficina.

-Pero Katniss- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya váyanse, hablare contigo en casa Gale y ya después me dirás lo que tengas que decirme Peeta- los dos se quedan estáticos en su lugar y me desespero-. Solo lárguense de mi oficina.

Ante mis duras palabras Gale y Peeta se van con la cabeza abajo de mi oficina, veo que caminan entre el publico que solo los observan para ver si sucede algo mas, cuando dan la media vuelta y se alejan de mi vista, por fin logro dar un suspiro de alivio. Es cuando me percato de que aun tengo publico presente que espera mas espectáculo.

-Se acabo el show- con solo decir eso, mis compañeros de trabajo se dispersan del lugar. Me recuesto en la silla, tratando de controlar mis emociones por que siento que de un momento a otro me pondré a llorar del enojo u frustración. Deslizo mi cabeza hacia el techo, tratando de encontrar un poco de claridad, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse de golpe, inmediatamente dirijo mi vista y veo a un Haymitch furioso.

-¿Que escándalo fue ese?

Me levanto de mi silla asombrada por el tono de voz por parte de Haymitch pero lo entiendo al instante, esta situación jamas debió suceder, mucho menos en la oficina.

-Lo siento mucho Haymitch. Se que jamas debió suceder esto, nunca espere que Gale y Peeta fueran a pelearse de esta forma y ni siquiera se porque lo hicieron. Otra vez lo siento, juro no volverá a pasar.

El semblante de Haymitch se relaja notablemente al ver mi estado, pues creo que esta por darme un ataque. Haymitch abre sus brazos hacia mi y me acerco a el aceptando su abrazo. En realidad, en todos estos años Haymitch se ha convertido en una gran figura paterna para mi, creo que el me considera de la misma forma, pero ninguno dirá nada nuestros sentimientos padre-hija ya que el y yo no somos de la clase de personas que habla de sus sentimientos.

-Tranquila preciosa, lo que sea que esta pasando se resolverá- me separa un poco de el para que lo mire al rostro, me limpia las lagrimas ya derramadas.- Levanta esa cara, no queremos que te veas como un mapache ¿verdad?- su solo comentario me hace reír.- Ya, eso era lo único que quería ver, tomate el día libre si lo prefieres.

-No, necesito trabajar. Siempre me ayuda a distraerme- le digo ya tranquila, me separo de Haymitch y le dedico una sonrisa genuina. El me dedica una mirada burlona volviendo a su postura de todos los días.

-Ok, pero no mas escándalos señorita Everdeen, si no me veré en la necesidad de despedirla.

-No puedes hacerlo, me necesitas- le digo socarronamente volviendo a mi asiento.

-¡Maldición! Tenes razón, entonces regrese al trabajo señorita Everdeen

Da media vuelta y así sale de la oficina. Miro a la computadora frente a mi y me digo que lo que necesito es trabajar para poder encontrar paz y eso es lo que hago. Dos horas después del escándalo cuando estoy a punto de ir a almorzar recibo un mensaje en mi teléfono.

_Necesito verte hoy, nos veremos a las 7_

_-P_

El mensaje me sorprende ya que no esperaba noticias de el por un buen tiempo, pero que mas puedo perder al ir a verlo. Ya no me importa lo que pase, mi vida ya es un completo desastre así que no importara que le agregue un par de problemas mas a la lista.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Llego a la hora acordada, cuando entro a la habitación esta igual de oscura que siempre y esto ya no me extraña. Camino a donde esta la cama, pero no percibo ninguna clase de movimiento en la habitación.

-Quítate toda la ropa- ordena una voz lejana, pero no hago ningún movimiento-. Hazlo.

Decido hacer caso a sus ordenes ya sintiéndome excitada con solo escuchar su voz, me despojo lentamente de mi chaqueta tirándola a un lado, voy deshaciéndome uno por uno de los botones de mi blusa, quedándome con el brasier. Coloco mis manos en mi falda entubada, bajándolo lentamente. Lo único que tengo ahora es mi conjunto de ropa interior con los tacones de punta. De un momento a otro siento un par de brazos que rodean mi cintura, me da media vuelta y me besa, sus besos se vuelven cada vez mas exigentes, para de besarme y empieza a mordisquear mi cuello, donde baja mas y mas, llegando al cimiento de mis pechos. Acaricia cada parte de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose mas en mi trasero y pechos. Me tira en la cama e inmediatamente me desabrocha el sostén, toca mi pecho derecho y gimo. Se mete el pezón derecho y lo empieza a succionar y juega con el, con la otra mano pellizca mi pezón izquierdo, hace que abra las piernas, haciéndome notar su erección, esto hace que gima cada vez mas. Repite la misma acción con su boca con el otro pezón, lo tomo del cabello tratando de liberar un poco de la presión. Desliza sus manos por mi abdomen bajando cada vez mas, donde están aun mis bragas. Pero el movimiento se detiene abruptamente, dejándome con ansias de mas.

-No abras los ojos- dice con voz ronca.

Escucho el sonido de su ropa deslizándose lejos, cuando creo que acaba, hace que junte las piernas y desliza las bragas por mis piernas quitandomelas dejándome a su merced. Se acerca a mi entrepierna y acerca uno de sus dedos a mi vagina y es cuando empieza a moverlos,, saca este y después desliza dos al mismo tiempo, es cuando empieza un mete y saca que me lleva a sentir que algo crece dentro de mi y cuando el ritmo se vuelve mas rápido siento como se libera.

-Adoro sentirte- susurra en mi oído.

Escucho movimientos por la habitación pro haciendo caso a lo pedido no abro mis ojos. Siento el movimiento de el acercándose cada vez mas a donde de estoy yo, percibo que posiciona su erección en mi entrada, el se acuesta sobre mi y avanza con sus caderas lentamente hacia mi y se adentra mas y mas hasta que ya esta adentro. Coloco mis manos en su cabello y empieza un vaivén ya bien conocido, primero entra lento y luego con un poco mas de fuerza, lento y fuerte, lento y fuerte, esto un par de momentos es cuando solo entra con fuerza y rapidez. Sus manos están en mi cuerpo y las mias en sus hombros, cabello y espalda. Gemimos de placer y cada vez mas siento esa explosión.

-No te detengas- siseo

-No lo haré, acaba para mi- y con solo eso vuelvo a sentir un orgasmo estremecedor. El besa mi coronilla cuando el acaba dentro de mi, pero me sostengo fuertemente de el, tratando de que se quede mas tiempo asi, pero al final lo dejo ir. El se coloca a un lado mio y siento como me atrae a su lado y me recuesto sobre su pecho y advierto un agradable olor que sale de su cuerpo.

-Me gusta tu colonia- comento, pero no espero respuesta.

-Me lo regalo una amiga- dice simplemente.

Disfruto de nuestro silencio pero cuando creo que estoy a punto de caer dormida, el me detiene.

-¿Aun piensas en casarte?- pregunta

No medito mi respuesta y solo contesto

-Si- el me aprieta mas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Por que?

-Solo por que si- contesto secamente

-No es una respuesta- susurra .-Sabes que puedes contarme por que razón te casas con el si no lo amas.

-Yo amo a Gale- respondo de inmediato.

Escucho una risa seca de su parte y siento el movimiento de su pecho al reír.

-Si lo amaras como dices, no estarías conmigo en este momento.

Touche desconocido, me remuevo de su pecho ya enojada, tratando de liberarme, pero el me sostiene con fuerza, es cuando de repente hago un recorrido de todos los recuerdos que tengo sobre Gale y es cuando sale la primera lagrima. La lagrima cae en su pecho pero me limpio con el brazo las otras que ya vienen en camino.

-Solo cuéntame, dime por que debes estar con el- habla el desconocido con un poco mas de desesperación, su voz ya no se escucha como antes y siento como va perdiendo el tono falso. Es entonces cuando medito sus palabras, en realidad jamas le he contado a nadie la razón de mi devoción a Gale, lo ame pero solo ahora es cariño el que le tengo.

-No puedo- digo derrotada

-Cuéntame, tal vez sirva de algo

Reflexiono mi historia con Gale y decido contarlo todo.

-Esto puede ser un poco largo.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tomo un una respiración profunda y empiezo.

Pues aquí esta la historia de como llegue a estar con Gale hasta el día de hoy. Hace un par de años yo residía en el Distrito 12 junto con mi familia, en una buena casa y en un buen lugar. Todo era felicidad, mis padres se querían y mi hermana y yo nos amábamos con locura. Pero una coche todo cambio, mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando venia de regreso a casa, el hombre borracho y mi padre murieron. Eso nos devasto a las tres, pero a mi mama la afecto de peor manera, no podía moverse, comer, ni hablar. Perdimos todo de un día para otro, la casa aun no se terminaba de pagar pero logre encontrar una casa en una zona de la ciudad llamada "La veta" y la rente con un dinero que teníamos guardado, me convertí en la proveedora de todo a la edad de 17 años. Es cuando conocí a Gale, era nuestro vecino, de un momento a otro el se convirtió en mi soporte, amigo y novio. Después de vivir un par de meses en la veta mi mama volvió a la vida y encontró trabajo en un hospital, pero un día llego a casa con un par de maletas en la mano y un hombre a su lado.

-El es Plutarch, mi novio- anuncio sin mas mi mama, dejando las maletas del hombre a un lado.

El hombre era gordo y robusto, pero lo que mas desagradaba de el era su expresion y la forma en que nos veia a Prim y a mi, como si fueramos la peste. Esa noche hable con mi mama sobre la razon de porque habia traido al hombre a casa, aparte casandose con el, la amenace con que Prim y yo nos iriamos de casa, de nada sirvio, en ese entonces era menor de edad y no habia mucho que yo puediera hacer y ella lo sabia. La convivencia en casa no era la mas apropiada, el simpre estaba en el sofa viendo de tele y mama solo trabajaba dejándonos con el. Jamas dejaba que Prim se acercara a el, pues yo note que la miraba de una forma extaña, asi que todas las tardes no la pasábamos en casa de los Hawthorne, pasando verdadero tiempo familiar. Pero un dia los Hawthorne salieron a visitar la tumba del padre de Gale, yo no considere apropiado acompañarlos en ese momento asi que me quede con Prim en casa, yo nuca me pude imaginar que entre todos esos dias Plutarch llegaria borracho y violento. Cuando llego azotando la puerta y nos vio a Prim y a mi en el sofa su rostro cambio drasticamente, este se volvio para mi en ese entonces mi peor pesadilla.

-Miren que preciosuras están en mi sofa- dice Plutarch

-Vamos al cuarto Prim- le digo tomándola del brazo tratando de alejarnos de el, pero Plutarch se pone en frente de nuestro camino.

-Quiero pasar tiempo con mis hijas, vengan siéntense conmigo- el toma mi brazo, pero me alejo.

-No somos tus hijas- digo ya enojada por su actitud. Pero jamas espere que el me diera una cachetada tan fuerte que haria que me cayera al piso, al caer empiezo a escuchar lo gritos estremecedores de Prim. Es cuando me paralizo pues Plutarch la tiene agarrada contra la pared y la empieza a tocar por todo el cuerpo con sus espantosas manos, ya viendo esto, me levanto inmediatamente y lo alejo de jalones de Prim.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto Prim!-grito aun jaloneando a Plutarch

-Pero Katniss...

-Llama a mama y enciérrate, no salgas- digo luchando aun, escucho el sonido de un portazo y es cuando detengo mi pelea con Plutarch ya que no podía mas con su fuerza, el me mira furioso, con el sudor corriendo por su cuello y me preparo para alguna clase de golpe de su parte.

-Maldita niña- dice acercándose mas, me toma del cuello y me acorrala contra la pared y lo aprieta con mas fuerza-. Desde que llegue a esta casa he querido hacer un par de cosas con tu hermanita- me dice al oído, pero pasa su asquerosa lengua por mi lóbulo-. Pero gracias a ti se fue, no me importa pasar una noche contigo, aprovechemos antes de que tu madre llegue.

Es cuando empieza mi pesadilla, grito y golpeo, pero no sirve de nada, me sostiene tan fuerte que ni quiera puedo moverme. De un momento a otro el ya había arrancado mi blusa, yo no podía parar de llorar y de suplicar por ayuda. Entonces supe cual era mi destino, seria violada por mi maldito padrastro y por culpa de mi madre, no podría escapar ya que no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerme. Este Plutarch empezó a meter mano por mis pantalones, tratando de quitarlos, cuando os iba bajado empece a removerme mas y a luchar mas, pero no logro nada.

-Te vas divertir pequeña Katniss- susurra en mi odio y siento como el pánico se va apoderando de mi

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grita alguien. Siento que caigo al piso y me pongo a llorar. Escucho ruidos de jadeos, es cuando veo de donde provienen y veo a un Gale furioso golpear sin piedad a Plutarch. Me arrastro por el piso para llegar a donde Gale y lo tomo del brazo antes de que vuelva a arremeter contra Plutarch.

-Basta Gale, detente, lo vas a matar- digo con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero Gale no me hace caso y se suelta bruscamente de mi agarre.

-¡Te estaba haciendo daño Katniss! ¡Te iba a violar! ¡Merece morir!- dice entre gritos.

Mi cólera se encuentra presente, podría dejar que Gale lo golpeara hasta que ya no quedara mas de Plutarch pero Gale no merece pasar su vida en la cárcel por un ser vil como Plutarch.

-Solo detente Gale- digo con mas convicción tomando del rostro a Gale para que me mire-. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, solo hay que llamar a la policia, ellos se encargaran de el.

-Pero Katniss

-Detente, no te quiero perder Gale

Después de eso llamamos a la policía y se lo llevaron. Un par de horas mas tarde mi mama llego a verme al hospital, no me podía ver a rostro por la vergüenza de haber traído a esa clase de hombre a nuestras vidas, no se disculpo, ni yo intente perdonarla. Al final del día a Plutarch lo mandaron a la cárcel por intento de violación y otros cargos que se encontraron en su contra, el murió hace tres años en una riña en la cárcel. Prim y yo nos mudamos con los Hawthorne por un tiempo, ya que yo podía seguir en esa casa, Gale se convirtió en mi soporte y en mi héroe, me había salvado la vida y lo ame mas por eso, el y yo decidimos ir a la universidad juntos, nos graduamos y decidimos vivir aquí en el Capitolio.

-Así que esa es la historia- dice el desconocido. Ya había olvidado que estaba conmigo.

-Si esa es la historia, después de eso seguí con una clase de vida normal al lado de Gale, sin hablar demasiado con mi familia

-¿Porque?

-Pues mi hermana espera que perdone a mi mama, peor no puedo hacerlo, ella trajo ese hombre a la casa y de no haber llegado Gale a tiempo no se que habría pasado- doy un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, pues recordar esto siempre me trae el horrible recuerdo de Plutarch atacándome-. Y eso es todo, vivo feliz con Gale y me casare con el en unos días.

-Pero ya no lo amas- asegura.

-Si lo amo- contraataco

-No de la misa forma en que lo hacia la chica de 17 años, ahora solo estas con el por que le tienes gratitud, no estoy seguro en que momento lo dejaste de amar Katniss pero estoy seguro que ya no lo amas desde hace tiempo.

Su observación me asombra a gran medida, pero decido no hablar de ello mas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Gale debe estar esperándome- comento alejándome del reconfortante pecho de mi amante-. Tomare mis cosas para cambiarme en el baño.

Espero que entienda que esto significa que debe de irse antes de que yo salga por esa puerta, me voy levantando de la cama, cuando me toma del brazo, volteo sorprendida y consigo distinguir un par de rasgos de su rostro, pero no los suficientes ya que volteo la mirada asustada de averiguar quien es.

-Katniss ¿Tienes alguna clase de sentimiento hacia mi? ¿Me podrías amar Katniss? ¿Dejarías a tu prometido por mi?

Empiezo a analizar lo que me acaba de decir este desconocido, ¿Dejar a Gale? No puedo hacerlo. El hombre que esta a mi lado ni siquiera lo conozco pero se en el fondo de mi corazón que este desconocido se ha ganado una parte de mi corazón de una forma que no logro entender y ya no estoy muy segura de a quien le pertenece la otra parte. Pero tengo que terminar de una vez por todas, no puede prometerle algo a este hombre que tenga que ver con alguna clase de relación mas haya de esto.

-Esto es solo sexo, nada mas- digo fríamente, percibo como su agarre se va debilitando, pero tengo que seguir, tengo que asegurarle que no lo puedo amar y ratificarmelo a mi misma-. Y te aseguro que después de que me case, no sabrás mas de mi y espero lo mismo de tu parte. Cuando salga del baño espero que ya no estés aquí.

Me suelto de a su agarre ya débil, me cubro con la sabana y entro despavorida al baño, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos.

* * *

¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? Lo se he sido la peor, pero tengo una razon muy justificada. Me pase estos dos últimos meses estudiando y estudiando para mi examen de universidad y gracias a tanto estudio, tuvo sus frutos, asi es, me convertí en una universitaria oficialmente en la licenciatura de Psicología. Hasta estos últimos dias me senti ya libre para poder escribir para ustedes, asi que agradezco su paciencia. No se si en esta nueva etapa de la universidad me sea mas dificil actualizar la historia, pero espero poder terminarla para septiembre, dare lo mejor para lograr mi meta. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, por favor dejen sus comentario, me alegran el dia, compartanlo y pónganlo en favoritos.

Son las 12:46 pero esta terminado, nos leemos, espero, la próxima semana. Besos y abrazos


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando salí del baño, el ya no estaba, aunque odiara admitirlo el que se fuera de esa forma por mi culpa me hacia sentirme terriblemente mal. Tome la ropa que estaba dispersa por la habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Cuando iba de camino a casa, no pude dejar de pensar en el desconocido, el me había expresado sus sentimientos y yo los había rechazado a mi parecer, con crueldad. Ya no estaba segura de que hacer, mi vida al lado de Gale, ya no se veía tan segura como antes, tal vez cometí un error al no haber hablado con el francamente y haber terminado la relación desde el momento en que empece a tener dudas, solo tal vez mi vida si era al lado de otra persona.

Cuando llegue al departamento, Gale ya me esperaba. No le dedique ninguna mirada, solo seguí caminando a la habitación, sintiendo a Gale detrás de mi.

-Katniss, necesitamos hablar- hice caso omiso y me empece a sacar de mis cajones y del vestidor ropa. -¿Que haces Katniss?- pregunta un Gale preocupado

-Que no es obvio, saco mis cosas

-Si, pero ¿Por que?

Esa pregunta me saca de mis cabales y aviento toda mi ropa al piso, enojada le contesto

-En serio preguntas, por que, bien te diré la razón. Estoy cansada Gale, en estas semanas no hemos hecho mas que pelear y lo que hiciste esta mañana junto con Peeta, fue lo mas humillante que me han hecho en la vida.

-Lo se, lo se, peo no hagas esto Katniss, se que nos hemos distanciado un poco en estas semanas, pero solo es el estrés- dice un Gale desesperado.

De un momento a otro empiezo a llorar a cantaros, no solo por Gale y yo, sino por el daño que le he causado y el ni siquiera lo sabe. Gale se acerca a mi y me toma entre sus brazos, abrazándome. Me dejo consolar, por mi mejor amigo, mi novio, mi prometido. Me separo de Gale por un momento para verlo al rostro, el toma mi rostro con sus manos y veo como acerca su rostro al mio y me besa. Siento la desesperación por parte de Gale y la mía, el calor siento que fluye a nuestro alrededor, el me empieza a despojar de la ropa y yo hago lo mismo. De un momento a otro estoy en nuestra cama con solo el sujetador y mis bragas. Nos miramos detenidamente por un segundo, pero seguimos adelante, yo sigo para olvidar lo sucedido en estas semanas.

Me deshice de sus boxers y pude sentir como el pene de Gale se restregaba contra mi cuerpo, el me quito lo único que me cubría y empezó a esparcir pequeños besos por todo mi cuerpo, empezando desde el rostro hasta mi parte mas intima. Lo detuve y lo atraje hacia a mi nuevamente y lo bese con pasión, los dos tratábamos de ser el ganador en este beso, Gale se separa de mi un momento, para sacar de la comoda un condón, se lo pone y siento como se va posicionado en mi, de pronto, me poseyó como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia. Nos movimos al unisono cada uno buscando su propio placer, hice que se volteara, quedando yo arriba.

-Montarme, hazlo como prefieras.

No lo tuvo que decir dos veces y yo fui en busca del placer. El paso sus manos por mi espalda, marcando un ritmos lento, rápido y profundo.

Esto solo era sexo.

Los dos nos dejamos caer casi al mismo tiempo, con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y un sinfín de problemas que aun teníamos que resolver.

El me sostiene entre sus brazos, abandonarme. Me dejo sostener por Gale por unos momentos, disfrutando de la comodidad, olvidándome de todo por unos segundos pero al final decido separarme de el para enfrentar nuestros problemas, el me mira interrogante, pero al final comprende que tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se, se que tenemos que platicar, el hacer el amor no arreglara nada- dice Gale acomodándose en el respaldo de la cama -.¿Que quieres saber?

-Cuéntame ¿Que pasa entre Peeta y tu?

-Katniss, siento tanto haberte causado un escándalo en tu trabajo, pero es que últimamente tengo problemas con Peeta y el no debe de meterte en eso.

-Yo quiero respuestas, solo quiero saber que es lo que pasa

-Katniss, no lo se, no quiero que lo sepas.

-Dime Gale- insisto.

-El esta enamorado de ti Katniss- suelta sin mas. Lo volteo a ver sorprendida por tales palabras, Peeta enamorado de mi, imposible.

-No es una buena broma Gale.

-No es una broma, te estoy diciendo la verdad, el mismo me lo dijo.

-Pero... pero ¿Porque el te diria eso? ¿No crees que te este tomando el pelo?

-No Katniss, no lo hacia. Solo debes de notar la forma en que te mira, es obvio que te ama.

-¿Por eso todas las peleas con Peeta? ¿Solo por que esta enamorado de mi? Perdóname Gale pero no te creo.

-Créelo, por que te estoy diciendo la verdad, el muy idiota se enamoro de la mujer de mi vida y Peeta tuvo el descaro de decírmelo a la cara

Empiezo a recordar a rebuscar en mi memoria algo que me diga que es verdad lo que me dice Gale, pero no lo noto. Estoy segura que Peeta siempre ha sido amable y cariñoso conmigo por una clase de amistad que podemos tener, pero amarme, lo veo muy imposible.

-Ya no le des mas vueltas a esto Katniss, se que hice mal en actuar de esa forma, pero por el momento ni en un futuro cercano quiero que estés cerca de Peeta.

Sus palabras me traen de vuelta a la realidad, ¿Dejar de ver a Peeta?

-¿Por que quieres que lo deje de ver?- pregunto consternada por tal idea

-Katniss, no quiero que estés cerca de Peeta, me incomoda que el este cerca tuyo, por que estoy seguro que el quiere intentar algo contigo y no puedo permitir que se acerque a lo que mas amo.

-Mira entiendo que te hayas puesto de esa forma, pero creo que estas exagerando, no podemos dejar de hablarle a nuestro amigo.

-Corrección ex amigo, el dejo de ser mi amigo desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ti.

-Pero el es mi amigo- digo, puedo notar como Gale se muestra adolorido y me doy cuenta que no estoy dispuesta a que Peeta salga de mi vida.

-Pero yo soy tu prometido

-Gale yo...

-Déjalo así Katniss

Gale se levanta de la cama, recoge sus cosas y sale de la habitación dando un portazo. Me doy cuenta, que no he entendido la clase de sentimientos que ha de tener Gale con esta situación, tal vez, podría darle esto, ya no ser amiga de Peeta. E hecho cosas tan malas últimamente y el solo me a querido y protegido desde que lo conozco, jamas me ha pedido algo. Mi decisión estaba tomada, no hablaría con Peeta a no ser estrictamente necesario. Pero aunque hubiera decidido esto, no me sentía ni conforme ni feliz, es mas notaba que una parte de mi y de mi corazón se rompía mas.

Tome mis cosas y me vesti, cuando sali a buscar a Gale, este ya no estaba. Me senti frustrada por la forma en que habian terminado las cosas, lo mas seguro es que no veria a Gale hasta entrada la noche o a la mañana siguienete, el ahora debe estar con alguno de ss amigos en un bar, olvidandose de nuestros problemas. Cuando estaba por ir a la cama, sonó el timbre del departamento, por un momento me extrañe, pero al final me imagine de quien trataba y cuando abri la puerta me percate de que estaba en lo correcto.

-Peeta

-Buenas noches Katniss, ¿Interrumpo?

Repentinamente empece a sentirme nerviosa, jamas me había puesto nerviosa ante Peeta, pero por una extraña razón ahora me sentía de esta forma. Me trague los nervios y le indique que pasara.

-Llegaste en el momento justo

-¿En serio?- pregunta extrañado, pero de inmediato vuelve a lo suyo-. Bueno para mepezar, vine por que necesito disculpame por lo sucedido en la mañana, jamas espere que Gale fuera a aparecerse y quiero explicarte la razon del por que fui.

-Gale ya me lo dijo

Peeta se muestra sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-¿En serio? Jamas pense que lo fuera a hacer

-Ya ves que si- contesto a secas

-¿Y tu estas bien con eso?

Su pregunta me disloca, en serio me acaba de preguntar que si estoy bien en que el tenga esa clase de sentimientos hacia mi.

-Mira Peeta no se por que le dijiste a Gale que estabas enamorado de mi, me pareció una mala pasada, hasta me pidió que me alejara de ti solo por que piensa que estas enamorado de mi.

Sigo hablando, pero me doy cuenta que Peeta ya no me presta atención, es mas solo me mira pasmado y pensativo.

-¿El te pidió que te alejaras de mi?- pregunta recomponiéndose.

-Si

-Katniss, no puedes hacerlo

-¿Que pasa Peeta? ¿Por que te pones de esta forma?

El se muestra dudoso ya que se pasa la mano por el cabello en clara señal titubeo.

-El tiene razon en algo Katniss, te amo

Una bomba a caído, me encuentro en una zona en donde no tengo protección, doy un paso hacia atrás tratando de encontrar un significado a todo lo que sucede, pero no me llega nada. El me mira angustiado y no puedo dejar de pensar que una parte de mi dio un giro de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, pero la Katniss sensata no puede aceptar eso.

-No, esto es imposible

-Créelo Katniss te amo, tal vez esto no estaba en mis planes, pero llegue a amarte y no tengo duda de ello.

Me siento sofocada y no se donde puedo encontrar una salida.

-Vete Peeta

-Katniss, tengo que decirte algo mas.

-¡Vete! ¡Por favor!

-No lo hagas Katniss, por favor, otra vez no me alejes de ti- me mira suplicante, pero lo ignoro-. Dime que no harás caso a lo que diga o haga Gale, no dejes que el me separe de tu lado

-Pero el es mi prometido- sentencio y noto como Peeta se rompe por un segundo, pero al siguiente me muestra una frialdad que nunca había visto.

-Si eso es lo que quieres

-Es lo que quiero- miento, deseando que esto termine.

Veo como Peeta se aleja cada vez mas de mi hasta que por ultimo lo observo salir de la puerta de mi casa y de mi vida. Me rompo en llanto en el momento en que escucho cerrarse esa puerta ya que mi vida se desmorona y la única que tiene la culpa de eso, soy yo.

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto, lo se, me he tardado los millones de años para poder actualizar, pero he estado ocupada con la universidad, pero aquí tengo el capitulo. Yo tenia una clase de plan para terminar esta historia para septiembre, pero septiembre ya acabo y aun falta mas historia que contar, asi que haré lo mejor que pueda para terminarla para finales de este año o a principios del otro, no prometo nada. Por ultimo, comenten, pónganlo en favorito y compartanlo con sus amigos

Les mando un beso y mucho amor


End file.
